Romà, una vita non basta
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: DM/HG. "Tout dépendait entièrement d'elle. Une femme qu'il avait si souvent critiqué, rabaissé qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de détruire son existence. Et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas disposée à le faire." - Finie.
1. Prologue

**Pairing : Drago MalefOy & HermiOne Granger.**

**Genre : Romance & ActiOn/Aventure & Famille aussi !**

**Rating : T -& non, pas de lemOns pour cette fois... Ou du moins, rien de bien détaillé ! -déçues !? xD**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à la GJKR. (Grande Joanne Kathleen Rowling) excepté l'histOire, tout droit sortie de mon imaginatiOn ! & ptites inspirations grâce à l'album _Embellie_ de Calogero, du film _Un été Italien_ & du film _Duplicity_ (rien à voir avec cette fiction d'ailleurs, mais j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic au cinéma en le voyant donc...)**

**NOte de l'auteur : Et me revOilà avec une fiction cette fois ! Ma toute dernière DragO/HermiOne. Ma première se passant en dehors de Poudlard (& dans laquelle ils n'ont pas eu d'histoire à cette époque en tout cas !), ma première qui ne se centre pas uniquement sur "oh mon dragO qu'il est beau" & autres blabla habituelles ! (bOn, Drago est toujours aussi beau si ça peut vous rassurer !) Mais plus sur le vrai fond de l'histOire. Sur ce qu'il se passe en vrai de vrai & pas que l'histOire d'amour ! Elle est assez courte (j'ai presque fini de l'écrire !) puisqu'elle se contitue de ce prologue, de cinq chapitres & d'un épilOgue. Néanmoins -comme ne le laisse pas présager ce prologue- les chapitres sont légèrement plus longs que d'habitude... Je posterais à un rythme aussi soutenu que d'ordinaire -un à deux chapitres par semaines selon mon humeur & mes occupations autres. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vOtre lecture ! **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Prologue**

**_Italie. Rome. Place du Capitole._**

Le soleil illuminait la place d'une lueur enchanteresse qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle voyait à Londres habituellement. Ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, elle observait les alentours, sentant son cœur battre jusqu'à ses tempes. L'angoisse et l'adrénaline étaient devenues son quotidien depuis bien longtemps, mais plus d'une inquiétude oppressait cette fois sa poitrine. Ses jambes flageolaient légèrement. Ses mains moites tenaient faiblement son arme dans la poche de sa veste. Elle détestait la foule. Tuer discrètement une personne entourée d'autant de monde était quasi impossible, même pour un agent aussi expérimenté qu'elle. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien d'un point de vue judiciaire. Mais elle pouvait si facilement blesser une personne innocente.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa cible qu'elle avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue. Elle ne l'avait aperçue que de dos, hélas et il lui était complexe de retrouver sa trace. Elle cessa de marcher, son regard chocolat transperçant l'atmosphère pour repérer une veste sombre. Qui pouvait supporter un vêtement d'une telle couleur par une chaleur aussi étouffante ? Elle se souvint qu'il avait une raison de porter des t-shirts aux longues manches. Il aurait pourtant pu facilement faire passer sa marque pour un simple tatouage.

Un homme la bouscula et elle sursauta. Il s'excusa en Italien. Elle ne dit mot. Il n'était pas le premier à tenter de la draguer. Et sans doute pas le dernier. Elle se faufila entre un groupe de touristes pour lui échapper.

C'est en relevant les yeux qu'elle remarqua à nouveau sa cible. Il avançait, imperturbable vers l'entrée d'un des musées abritant des collections antiques. Elle aurait aimé les visiter… Elle allait en avoir l'occasion.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, elle suivit l'homme du regard. Son manteau sombre contrastait avec sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux clairs.

Il s'arrêta devant l'un des tableaux, une peinture de Rubens. Elle fit mine d'observer elle aussi un des nombreux objets d'art, son regard se figeant sur une peinture représentant _Romulus et Rémus_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme, un frisson parcourant son échine lorsqu'il passa ses longs doigts pâles dans ses cheveux. Il avait de belles mains. Cette constatation la fit sourire. Voilà qu'elle appréciait les mains d'un assassin, d'un mangemort. Elle inspira profondément, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait ni enfants, ni personnes âgées dans la pièce.

Alors seulement, elle sortit son arme de sa poche, ses muscles se crispant imperceptiblement. Elle leva le bras. Il se retourna. Elle se retrouva alors incapable de bouger. Son regard gris la pétrifia sur place. Plus encore que la noirceur de ses iris, ce fut l'incertitude, la tristesse, la beauté de ce regard qui l'empêcha de respirer.

Car jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait cru pouvoir admirer un tel panel d'émotions chez Drago Malefoy.

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : vOilà ! Le premier chapitre se déroule avant ce ptit moment & explique comment les personnages en sont arrivés là où ils en sont... En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit avant goût vous aura plu ! Très court -quoi que j'ai déjà fait pire- mais les prologues sont là pour donner envie, pas pour blablater ! =p **

**La ptite étoile : pour ne pas qu'il y'ait un souci de compréhension : _Romulus & Remus_ sont les personnages d'une légende romaine selon laquelle ces deux enfants élevés par des louves seraient les fondateurs de Rome. (JKR a choisis le prénom de Remus pour LE Remus Lupin pour ce rapport aux loups.) Ils sont représentés sur beaucoup de peintures, dont celle de Rubens qui est très connue ! vOilà ! -je ne pouvais pas parler de rOme sans parler d'art tout de même (et de pizzas, de pâtes, de glaces... slurp ! Mais ça c'est pour plus tard xD) Bref, rien à voir avec not' Remus à nous ! -il n'est pas à Rome lui ! xD**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -petit avis, positif ou négatif sur ce prologue !? **

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	2. Chapter 1

**NOte de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! J'espèrais poster un peu plus tôt -hier à vrai dire- mais fanfic a une fois de plus buguer =( enfin, ça m'a aidé à prendre quelques ptites décisions : je posterais cette fic tous les lundis et jeudis... Pour autres informations, allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon blOg -sky- où j'ai mis tout un tas d'infOs, d'chOses & que j'ai pas envie d'me répéter là ! -des trucs importants & des trucs moins importants... Mais bon, en grOs, des trucs qui peuvent vous serviiir ! xD _(changements, dates, organisations des projets d'fics & de quand j'posterais, et un ptit message pour certains qui se reconnaitrons normalement...)_ J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! & elle est actuellement chez ma bêta : Myuuu -officielle depuis quelques minutes à peine ! pour correction xD Je la remercie encOr' une fois de prendre le temps de me corriger =D (& seul Merlin sait à quel point c'est du boulot de le faire ! xD) & Egalement un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre un ptit review à la lecture du prologue ! (vous savez à quel point j'aime ça ?!)**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Chapitre 1**

_**48 heures auparavant...**_

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. Appartement de Drago Malefoy. **

Les rideaux d'un blanc transparent et brillant laissaient filtrer les rayons dorés du chaud soleil Italien. La lumière se posait sur chaque meuble datant de la Renaissance, décor aussi chargé que ceux des vieux films peignant à la perfection cette époque. Un réel cinéphile y aurait sûrement reconnu le même climat que celui du _Guépard_. Sur le mur, au dessus du lit, une reproduction de Marie-Madeleine Pénitente datant du XVIIIe de Francesco Hayez donnait à la chambre une atmosphère flegmatique d'abbaye. Respirant l'art Italien, la pièce avait des airs de palais luxueux. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Les draps se soulevèrent un peu dès l'instant où le radio-réveil se mit à sonner, inondant la chambre d'un son piquant et trop moderne. Une main aux longs doigts pâles et minces appuya sur un petit bouton, mettant fin au vacarme.

Des pas légers retentirent dans les trop nombreux couloirs de l'appartement vieillot, les lattes du parquet lustré grinçant sous les pieds de deux fillettes. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et l'homme fit mine de dormir, ne bougeant plus du tout. Les fillettes pouffèrent, mettant leurs petites mains devant leurs bouches, jouant à être silencieuses, ce qui ne les rendait que plus bruyantes.

Elles grimpèrent une à une sur le lit, creusant de leurs corps minces des trous sur le matelas, s'approchant de la masse que formait le corps de leur père sous la couverture. La plus grande jeta un coup d'œil à la petite, comme pour se concerter, et elles braillèrent en concert :

« Buongiorno, papà ! »

L'homme se leva d'un bond, bousculant draps, couvertures et attrapant les petites d'un geste brusque mais néanmoins tendre, les attirant vers lui alors qu'elles se mettaient à rire. Il les chatouilla durant de longues minutes, tandis qu'elles se tortillaient, tentant faussement de l'éviter. En poussant un soupir, il cessa de les embêter, s'étalant sur son lit, les bras en croix, ses filles faisant de même.

Drago Malefoy -âgé de trente-trois ans- avait conservé la beauté intimidante de sa jeunesse. Cependant, ses yeux gris bleu s'était étonnamment adouci, de petites rides s'étant formées en leurs coins comme s'il avait beaucoup ri. Une fossette creusait sa joue lorsqu'il souriait. Il était inhumainement beau, comme du temps de son adolescence.

Son regard se posa sur ses filles. Rebecca, sa fille aînée de dix ans, observait le plafond avec un air sérieux qui ne la quittait jamais, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide détaillaient chaque chose, lui donnant une mine hautaine. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, de ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc à sa peau quasi translucide. Vanessa, de quatre ans plus jeune que sa sœur possédait une pâleur diaphane, ses yeux verts -hérités de sa mère- dévorant la moitié de son visage. Ses joues naturellement roses lui donnaient constamment un air étonné de poupée. Elle apparaissait plus humaine et approchable que sa sœur, ne possédant pas la même suffisance que celle-ci. Elle avait les cheveux plus sombres également, plus châtains que blonds. Elle avait aussi l'air beaucoup plus taquin.

Elles possédaient toutes deux de petits nez ronds, opposés à celui pointu et aquilin de leur père comme leurs visages étaient moins anguleux. Les traits de leur mère se voyaient derrière ceux, plus présents, de Drago.

Rebecca se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son père, l'observant comme s'il couvait quelque chose.

« On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? » Lança-t-elle, le jaugeant effrontément, le défiant de leur trouver la meilleure occupation du monde.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, Vanessa se rongeant délicatement les ongles, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait des dents. Drago caressait leurs cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens pour les lisser.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller toutes les deux à la douche, et de vous habiller. Ensuite, on pourrait aller voir Mamie Camélia ? »

Rebecca se leva d'un bond, quittant le lit en braillant :

« Je vais me doucher en première !

- Non ! Non ! C'est moi ! » Pépia Vanessa d'une voix suraiguë.

Vanessa sauta du lit à son tour, suivant sa sœur en courant et hurlant. Drago fut secoué d'un rire et sortit du lit, enfila son peignoir pour suivre ses filles, vérifiant qu'elles ne s'entre-tuaient pas. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa cuisine, beaucoup plus moderne que la chambre et prépara le petit déjeuner. Ses gestes étaient précis, coutumiers. Vanessa fut la première à revenir, vêtue de multiples couches multicolores, la faisant ressembler à un clown. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, Drago posa un bol de céréales devant elle. Il lui servit une tasse lait chaud dans lequel il rajouta du chocolat en poudre.

« Di', papà ! Est-ce que quand on donne du chocolat à manger à une vache, elle donne du lait chocolaté ?

- Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Drago avec sérieux avant d'ajouter : Et quand on fait tourner une vache très vite, elle donne de la crème fouettée ! »

La fillette eut un grand sourire et commença à manger. Sa sœur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, se servant elle-même « comme une grande », picorant ses pétales dorés du bout des lèvres.

Il les quitta pour se doucher à son tour, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Il n'avait plus d'appétit depuis bien longtemps. Il se déshabilla rapidement, plongeant sous l'eau glacée. Le sourire qu'il supportait devant ses filles disparut brusquement, son regard devenant plus triste. Il tenta de se détendre, se savonnant doucement, profitant de l'absence de ses filles pour ne pas avoir à se forcer d'être de bonne humeur.

Il s'habilla après s'être séché, se glissant dans un jean et une chemise noire lui donnant l'air altier, quoi qu'incroyablement séducteur. Il plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, puis quitta la salle de bain en souriant à nouveau, jouant son rôle de papa poule dans la comédie du bonheur à la perfection.

Rebecca était en train d'aider Vanessa à faire ses lacets de chaussures, lui répétant inlassablement ce que lui disait autrefois sa mère.

« Tu fais deux oreilles de lapin… Le lapin entre dans son terrier… Et on serre ! »

Une fois un pied bien enfermé, Vanessa tenta -difficilement- de faire les lacets de son autre tennis. Drago la regarda faire du coin de l'œil, prenant sa sacoche de cuir sur le fauteuil, puis son téléphone portable. Il savait que son patron pouvait avoir besoin de lui à n'importe quel moment… Bien qu'il préfère passer les samedis et dimanches avec ses filles. Son aînée lui lança un coup d'œil furibond alors qu'il allumait son téléphone et il se sentit étrangement honteux.

« J'suis prête ! » Lança Vanessa en sautillant avec un air ravi et fier.

Elle s'approcha de son père, s'accrochant à sa main en sautant toujours. Drago se baissa pour être à sa taille, la souvenant dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa joue et prit la main de Rebecca.

« On y va ?

- Andiamo li ! »

Ils quittèrent ensemble l'appartement. Les ruelles étaient pleines de monde, envahies par les touristes et vendeurs du marché journalier. Parcourant les rues, Drago et ses filles marchèrent durant une bonne demi-heure, Vanessa parlant sans intermittence de son prochain spectacle d'école où elle jouerait « la Juliette de Shakespeare » comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Une version aménagée spécialement -Drago y avait veillé. Rebecca resta silencieuse, n'écoutant que d'une oreille inattentive le discours de sa sœur qui en profitait même pour répéter son texte, mêlant anglais et italien avec une fascinante décontraction. Elle aurait aussi bien pu parler français. Trilingues, elles maniaient toutes deux leur langue paternelle, comme les deux maternelles.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier moins bruyant et mieux aménagé. Des dizaines de petites rues conduisaient à des villas d'assez bonne envergure. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles : une assez grande bâtisse de deux étages aux murs blancs en chaux couverts de lierres et aux volets verts. Le portail grinça lorsqu'il le poussa et les fillettes se ruèrent sur l'allée bordée de magnolias, tambourinant à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille mama italienne vienne leur ouvrir. Après quelques mots échangés en italien, ils entrèrent tous ensemble.

« Comment va Madame, aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Drago en refermant la porte, s'adressant à l'infirmière de sa belle-mère en prenant garde à ce que ces filles ne l'entendent pas.

- Oh couci couça, Signore. Elle va mieux quand vous êtes là… Les petites lui donnent du travail, ça lui plait de se sentir utile ! »

Drago acquiesça distraitement, Rebecca s'approchant de lui et s'agrippant à sa main. Il remarqua que la sienne était moite. Elle avait pâli très légèrement. Il baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait avec sa grand-mère. Elle était un peu trop intelligente pour une enfant de dix ans. Trop pour son bien, en tout cas.

Dans le salon, les rideaux étaient à demi clos, ne laissant filtrer qu'un faible rayon de lumière. Vanessa jeta une œillade à son papa, lequel lui fit un simple clin d'œil, l'encourageant à avancer.

Sur le canapé rouge, Camélia Giacometti, dernière du nom, semblait vieillie, ses cheveux d'un blond terni formant des boucles sur son front et sur sa nuque ridée. Avec son collier de perles, elle avait le style de la parfaite petite bourgeoise, l'or de ses bijoux étincelant et cliquetant à chaque mouvement. Elle possédait néanmoins une lueur bienveillante dans le regard, lueur qui la rendait d'autant plus humaine, lueur que Drago n'avait vue que dans les yeux -désormais depuis longtemps fermés- de sa défunte femme… Il savait depuis quelques mois déjà que la vieille dame rejoindrait bientôt son mari et sa fille dans le caveau de cette illustrissime famille moldue. Ils faisaient partie de l'aristocratie Italienne.

August Giacometti était mort six ans plus tôt d'une crise cardiaque. Cornelia l'avait rejoint trois ans plus tard après un tragique accident de voiture. Drago avait toujours trouvé que la mort de sa femme dans ce genre de drames était un étrange paradoxe, car il avait passé des années à critiquer la façon de conduire des Italiens sous ses rires. Un homme complètement saoul au beau milieu de l'après-midi avait heurté sa voiture. Et il n'était même pas Italien…

Camélia, elle, vivait avec des défaillances pulmonaires depuis bien des années. Si elle avait su qu'il était un sorcier, il aurait peut-être tenté de la soigner. Néanmoins, lui avouer sa véritable nature -bien que sa femme l'eut accepté- paraissait inimaginable. Le temps qu'il restait à la vieille femme n'était pas calculable.

Vanessa s'installa aux côtés de sa grand-mère qui -en italien- exprima sa joie de la revoir. Elle embrassa ses deux petites filles avant de se lever, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes maigrichonnes, pour embrasser son gendre.

« Comment vas-tu, Drago ?

- Bien. Mentit-il, habitué à donner cette réponse bien que Camélia ne se laisse plus berner depuis longtemps. Et vous ?

- Je suis vieille ! » Répliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses petites filles, leur proposant de manger des gâteaux et biscuits préparés par elle-même.

Rebecca et Vanessa acquiescèrent en de grands mouvements de tête et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la cuisine. Les deux fillettes allèrent jouer au jardin alors que Camélia préparait ses inégalables gâteaux au chocolat qui avaient toujours fait des merveilles. Drago s'installa à table, la regardant faire sans dire un mot.

« Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment ? Demanda Camélia pour engager la conversation.

- Un peu. Une affaire importante…

- Et tu n'as toujours pas rencontré une bella donna qui puisse te faire tomber un peu amoureux ? »

Drago se figea et elle se tourna vers lui, le défiant un peu du regard, attendant une réponse sincère à sa question.

« Vous savez très bien que non…

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu étais un don juan… que tu allais briser le cœur de ma petite fille. Finalement, tu es un meilleur homme que je n'aurais jamais pu en rêver pour elle.

- J'étais un don juan à une époque. Railla Drago. Elle… elle a réussi à changer certaines choses apparemment.

- Mais elle voudrait que tu sois heureux. Et puis, les petites ont besoin d'une présence maternelle !

- Elles s'en sortent très bien…

- Et quand elles seront à l'âge des garçons et du maquillage ? »

Drago fut secoué d'un rire et haussa finalement les épaules, impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne craignait pas cette époque qui lui paraissait encore très lointaine pour le moment. Elles étaient encore si jeunes, il avait bien le temps d'y penser…

« Drago… ça fait trois ans maintenant ! Je n'ai pas envie de partir en pensant qu'il manquera certaines choses à mes petites filles. »

Rebecca entra en courant dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa petite sœur sur les talons, demandant si elles pouvaient aider.

Drago esquissa un sourire en les voyant si heureuses et épanouies, beaucoup plus joyeuses qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant sa propre enfance. C'est ce qu'il avait désiré d'ailleurs en faisant des enfants. Il avait d'abord voulu faire plaisir à son épouse. Elle aimait les enfants. Ils lui manquaient car il n'en voulait pas. Il l'aimait, faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir… Jusqu'à accepter de devenir papa si elle le désirait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, il s'était promis d'offrir à ses filles une vie complètement différente de la sienne. Il avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et Rebecca baissa les yeux vers le sol, son sourire disparaissant comme sa bonne humeur. Il décrocha en faisant mine de ne pas voir le visage de sa fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il répondit calmement et se mit à parler en anglais, prenant un accent vaguement américain qui sonnait bizarre en vue son apparence. Il raccrocha après une dizaine de minutes et se tourna vers ses filles.

« Je vais devoir m'en aller. Grimaça-t-il après un court silence.

- Comme toujours, non ? » Répliqua froidement Rebecca.

Vanessa, trop préoccupée par le gâteau de sa grand-mère ne prêta guère attention à son père et ce dernier s'approcha de sa fille aînée, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu m'accompagnes au salon ? »

Elle acquiesça et ils s'y rendirent en silence. Il s'assit, prenant un peu de temps avant de rejoindre son bureau à une demi-heure de route. La petite blonde s'installa face à lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

- Mamie va mourir. Chuchota-t-elle simplement, ignorant sa question.

- Tout le monde meurt, Bee.

- Maman. Mamie. S'il t'arrive quelque chose à ton travail, Nessie et moi on sera toutes seules.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je t'assure que je fais très attention !

- Tu travailles pour le gouvernement ! Il y a plein de gens qui meurent en service dans ce genre de truc ! Railla-t-elle, ses sourcils se rejoignant sur son front plissé. On n'a pas de famille à part toi. Et mamie. On deviendra quoi ? »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes désormais et il quitta son fauteuil, s'agenouillant face à elle pour que leurs yeux soient à niveau. Il caressa doucement sa joue, voulant la faire sourire, mais ne sachant comme le faire. Il se contenta donc d'essayer de la rassurer.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir, mon cœur. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

- Promis ?

- Promis. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants et il espéra avoir réussi à lui faire oublier sa peine. Elle brisa toutes ses belles illusions en une simple phrase.

« Maman aussi avait promis de ne jamais me quitter… »

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement d'Hermione Jean Granger.**

La pluie se cognait aux carreaux des fenêtres en un bruit étrange, pas particulièrement désagréable. Le volet battait légèrement à cause du vent, produisant un cliquetis répétitif et assourdissant. Un léger faisceau de lumière caressa les meubles neufs et modernes de la petite chambre aux couleurs vives. Des peintures d'Andy Warhol représentant la reine Elisabeth, Marylin Monroe et l'artiste lui-même s'exposaient sur les murs blancs crème. Tout un côté était occupé par de grandes étagères pleines de livres. L'atmosphère chaleureuse contrastait incroyablement avec l'extérieur et les rues Londoniennes grisantes et pluvieuses.

Allongée sur le lit, un livre épais à la main, Hermione Granger lisait. Habitude dont elle ne s'était défaite depuis l'école primaire. Ses toutes nouvelles lunettes carrées sur son nez, elle plissa le front, mordillant le bout d'un stylo -signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Quelques boucles brunes s'échappaient d'un chignon mal fait, dévalant sur sa nuque. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise, appartenant de toute évidence à un homme de grande taille. L'homme en question apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec des croissants et du café.

« Hermione. Lâche donc ce livre et déjeunons ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son fiancé, lequel la contempla comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Viktor Krum, de trois ans son aîné s'installa à ses côtés, posant le plateau sur le couvre-lit avec un sourire. Il avait perdu son accent -ou presque à force de vivre ici. Elle remit son livre sur sa table de chevet et commença à déjeuner.

« Tu t'entraînes cet après-midi ? S'enquit-elle après un long moment de silence dû à son appétit.

- Oui, comme toujours. Tu travailles ?

- Oui, comme toujours. »

Sa boutade les fit rire et elle bredouilla :

« Il faudrait qu'on prenne quelques vacances… un jour. Histoire de pouvoir se marier ! Et se voir aussi par la même occasion.

- J'ai la coupe du monde…

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mr Lorns. Apparemment, je vais avoir du travail… beaucoup de travail. Mais, cet hiver… on pourrait s'arranger quelques jours juste toi et moi ? »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa passionnément, renversant le plateau sur les draps propres. Ils n'y prirent pas garde et continuèrent à s'embrasser alors qu'il lui retirait lentement sa propre chemise avec laquelle elle s'était rendormie après leur nuit d'amour. Il baissait déjà son caleçon, une érection matinale se faisant sentir contre la cuisse nue d'Hermione. L'homme n'avait jamais été un fana des préliminaires et elle tenta de renforcer leur baiser pour reculer un peu l'instant ultime, désirant être parfaitement prête à l'accueillir. Ils ne se protégeaient plus depuis quelques semaines déjà, laissant faire le destin quant à l'arrivée d'un enfant bien qu'ils n'aient même pas encore eu le temps de se marier. Elle sentit ses doigts rendus rugueux par les heures d'entraînement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle enfonça les siens dans son cuir chevelu, collant son visage au sien.

Un tambourinement à la porte d'entrée interrompu inopinément leur câlin et ils poussèrent tout deux un rugissement de frustration. Elle se leva, enfila un pantalon qui traînait au sol et reboutonna sa chemise. Il ramassa lentement ce qu'ils avaient fait tomber durant leur courte étreinte alors qu'elle quittait la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans vérifier de qui il s'agissait et se retrouva face à un homme brun, la dépassant de deux bonnes têtes. Harry Potter portait dans ses bras un garçonnet de deux ans ressemblant comme un sosie à son père. Une fillette de quatre ans, rouquine aux yeux verts lança un éblouissant sourire édenté à sa marraine. Hermione eut un sourire et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant doucement. Ruth et Caedmon Potter avaient tout deux le regard désarmant de leur père, les tâches de rousseurs de leurs mère, leurs cheveux les différenciant l'un de l'autre. Harry avait l'air assez fatigué et elle l'invita à entrer.

« Désolé de te déranger. » marmonna-t-il avec un sourie railleur, désignant d'un signe de tête son allure débraillée.

Elle s'empourpra violemment et il éclata de rire alors que sa fille se ruait vers la télévision, ne prêtant pas garde à Viktor qui sortait de la chambre à coucher. Harry posa son fils sur le sol, le bambin se mettant à gambader en babillant. Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main assez solennelle. Viktor et Harry n'avaient jamais eu d'atomes crochus. Leur seul lien demeurait un tournoi, quinze ans plus tôt et Hermione désormais. Harry avait déjà trop à faire avec Ginny, leurs deux enfants et son travail pour l'agence gouvernementale magique dans laquelle Hermione travaillait également, il n'avait guère le temps de se lier d'amitié avec le fiancé de sa meilleure amie.

« Mr Lorns veut te voir toi aussi ? L'interrogea Harry distraitement, observant ses enfants du coin de l'œil.

- Une affaire urgente parait-il. » Acquiesça Hermione avant d'hausser les épaules.

Leur patron avait la désagréable habitude de trouver toutes les affaires urgentes, si bien qu'un gamin ayant une maladie contagieuse pouvait avoir autant d'importance qu'un homme ayant une bombe susceptible de faire sauter une ville entière. Poussant un soupir résigné, elle annonça qu'elle allait se doucher.

Elle n'hésita pas longuement avant de s'habiller. Malgré quelques changements, elle n'était pas devenue plus attirée par le maquillage et les vêtements que par les livres. Ses pavés la suivaient toujours partout, _L'histoire de Poudlard_ restant sa bible par excellence, alors qu'elle portait le même jean depuis dix ans au moins.

Revenant dans le salon, elle sourit en voyant son fiancé, ainsi que son meilleur ami et ses deux enfants installés devant le petit écran. L'appartement de plutôt grande taille appartenait seulement à Hermione qui se l'était offert après une année de travail où elle n'avait mangé que des pâtes et porté les vieux vêtements de sa mère. Il avait été son premier achat, son premier coup de cœur. Et moldu qu'il était, son père s'était empressé de lui offrir un téléviseur, précisant que même les sorciers avaient parfois un peu droit à de la nouvelle technologie. Elle n'avait pas refusé, mais ne l'avait pas allumé, jusqu'au retour de Viktor cinq ans plus tôt.

Il avait vécu aux Etats-Unis durant trois ans où il avait joué au Quidditch pour l'équipe nationale. Elle lui avait offert de vivre chez elle le temps de se trouver un petit chez lui et il n'était jamais parti. Ils n'avaient jamais dit être ensemble officiellement jusqu'au mois précédent où il l'avait demandé en mariage devant les familles Weasley, Potter, Granger au grand complet. Elle avait accepté, ne le regrettait pas. Ils n'attendaient simplement pas les mêmes choses de la vie. Elle savait néanmoins que ce genre de couple pouvait fonctionner. Les contraires s'attirent… Ron avait bien fini par épouser Luna Lovegood et ils étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble. Ils avaient même eu un enfant, un garçon nommé Gauwyn de sept ans. Et Viktor et elle avaient beaucoup plus de ressemblances que Ron et Luna.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé avec le petit groupe et questionna son meilleur ami sur les raisons de sa présence dans son appartement.

« Ginny travaille au journal ce matin. Je vais devoir amener les enfants avec moi. Ils vont être irritables en quelques heures, mais ils seront toujours mieux avec moi qu'avec tous ces journalistes à la noix. Rita travaille toujours là-bas et ça risque de se terminer en un bain de sang avec Ginny.

- Ce maudit cafard ! Cracha Hermione en plissant le nez comme si une mauvaise odeur titillait ses narines.

- Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus. On devrait y aller… Le temps qu'on s'organise si on doit quitter le pays… »

Elle acquiesça et se leva. Viktor se redressa à son tour, quémandant un baiser. Elle l'embrassa sans se poser de questions, s'arrachant les « c'est beurk » de Ruth. Harry ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de l'adorable fillette et la prit dans ses bras, prêt à transplaner. Hermione décida de porter Caedmon qui se mit directement à jouer avec ses cheveux, allant jusqu'à les mettre dans sa bouche. Elle adressa un petit signe à son fiancé et disparut en un pop des plus habituels.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se retrouvait devant un mur blanc, aussi blanc que s'il avait été passé au désinfectant -ce qui était sûrement le cas. Caedmon se mit à pleurer dès lors qu'il s'aperçut du changement de lieu et Harry récupéra son fils.

Ils avaient transplané dans un immense hall propre et net, tout fait de blanc et d'inox et autres métaux du même genre. De rares agents parcouraient la salle pour se rendre dans leurs bureaux personnels, interpellant telle ou telle personne pour une affaire soit disant urgente. Ils avaient tous constamment l'impression que leur propre travail était plus important que celui des autres. L'AGMGB -Agence Gouvernementale de Magie de Grande-Bretagne- contenait moins d'une vingtaine d'agents à temps plein, plus expérimentés les uns que les autres, ayant tous une histoire particulière, des contacts, des capacités supérieures à la moyenne. Harry et Hermione faisaient partie des meilleurs et n'avaient plus besoin de faire leurs preuves. Payés d'un salaire mirobolant, ils auraient pu faire le tour du Monde. S'ils en avaient eu et pris le temps. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait le faire, trop préoccupés par des affaires importantes pour la sauvegarde du pays ou même du monde. Ils s'occupaient de travaux fondamentalement dangereux, avaient leurs propres méthodes de torture et le droit de tuer. Ils étaient -pour le commun des mortels- considérés comme des tueurs à gages, ce qui ne leur posait aucun problème.

Le brun se dirigea vers l'accueil avec ses deux enfants et demanda à sa secrétaire personnelle qui buvait tranquillement son café de les prendre en charge durant son rendez-vous. Elle accepta de bonne grâce, lançant un clin d'œil à Harry qui ne le remarqua même pas.

Hermione et lui s'échappèrent ensuite vers l'étage supérieur où un seul bureau avait été aménagé. Celui de leur boss. Ferdinand Lorns était un sang-mêlé qui avait longtemps travaillé au KGB puis au FBI avant de se ranger à un métier plus magique et surtout moins fatiguant vu son âge. Il se contentait désormais de donner des ordres… Qu'ils se devaient tous de respecter à moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires. La secrétaire du vieillard leur lança un sourire avant de leur faire signe d'entrer.

Derrière son bureau, un homme de plus de quatre-vingt ans -bien qu'il paraisse assez bien conservé et surtout requinqué au botox- feuilletait son journal d'un air absent. Harry se racla timidement la gorge et il releva les yeux.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » lança-t-il simplement en leur adressant néanmoins un sourire complice.

Ils s'excusèrent poliment et il balaya leurs inutiles politesses d'un signe pressé de la main. Après de vagues nouvelles concernant leurs affaires précédentes, il se lança dans l'explication de ce qu'il y avait de si important.

« L'une de mes sources travaille toujours sur d'anciens Mangemorts qui auraient pu échapper au traitement qu'ils méritent. C'est lui qui a retrouvé Crabbe et Goyle fils, il y a deux ans. Et il a trouvé une autre personne. Il ne connaît pas son nom, hélas. Il a simplement entendu parler d'un homme portant la marque des Ténèbres à Rome dans une agence gouvernementale moldue.

- Moldue !? Répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, échangeant un bref regard courroucé avec son meilleur ami.

- Oui, moldu.

- Mais, s'il s'agit réellement d'un Mangemort, comment se pourrait-il qu'il travaille avec des Moldus ? Ne sont-ils pas sensés les considérer comme des moins que rien ? Ça ne me parait pas très plausible, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois.

- Pour fuir la justice, certaines personnes peuvent être capables de beaucoup de choses horribles, Miss Granger. Y compris tourner le dos à leurs idéaux. Dans tous les cas, cet homme, quel qu'il soit, mérite une punition. Trouvez-le. Tuez-le. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Pas de procès ? S'étonna Harry, peu habitué à de telles techniques, car même si les Mangemorts avaient toujours fait partie de son quotidien, il ne pouvait souhaiter leur mort si la justice ne l'approuvait pas.

- Le ministère considère les affaires de Mangemorts comme de vieilles histoires dont les gens n'ont plus envie de parler. Il vaudrait mieux que cela se règle dans les limites de l'agence. Lequel de vous désire s'en charger ? »

Hermione n'hésita pas une seule seconde et leva la main, comme lorsqu'elle était encore une élève de Poudlard. Son meilleur ami fut secoué d'un rire, à demi soulagé de ne pas avoir à annoncer à sa femme qu'il la quittait pour quelques jours durant lesquels elle aurait du s'occuper seule de leurs enfants.

« Ravi de vous voir aussi enthousiaste, Miss Granger. »

Mr Lorns fit glisser un dossier devant elle, et elle s'en empara avec empressement.

« Ce sont les seules informations que nous avons d'après les quelques filatures qu'a exercé ma source sur lui. Il a environ la trentaine. Blanc et blond. Il a deux filles de moins de dix ans qu'il accompagne à l'école tous les matins et récupère tous les soirs. On peut en conclure qu'il est célibataire ou divorcé. Il travaille durant leurs jours de classe généralement, mais nous ne savons ni où ni ce qu'il fait ce qui laisse supposer qu'il a quelque chose à cacher. Il rend également visite à une femme qui vit près de chez lui. Une certaine… (Il observa ses notes) Camélia Giacometti. C'est en tout cas le nom noté sur sa boite aux lettres, mais elle ne quitte jamais sa maison. Lui est de toute évidence sur liste rouge et nous n'avons pu recueillir plus d'informations. Bien que la marque des ténèbres suffise amplement à nos décisions. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais il ne dit plus rien et elle bredouilla :

« C'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Affaire très importante, Miss ! Du genre à détruire une carrière si on ne l'a mène pas à terme. »

Hermione haussa vaguement les épaules, comme si elle s'en moquait et lança avec un sourire courageux.

« Je relève le défi ! »

Harry se contenta d'une vague grimace et Mr Lorns répliqua froidement.

« Vous avez quinze jours. »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Face à l'École élémentaire privée du Centre de Rome. **

En un crissement de pneus, la voiture se gara sur le parking de l'école élémentaire privée la plus chère de Rome. Dans leurs uniformes, Rebecca et Vanessa discutaient à l'arrière du véhicule, comparant le niveau d'encre contenu dans leur stylo, discutant uniquement en français cette fois. Il baissa le volume du lecteur cd et se tourna vers elles.

« Nous sommes arrivés à destination, jeunes demoiselles !

- On est obligées d'y aller ? Grimaça Vanessa avec une moue à fendre l'âme. Parce que… Je crois qu'avec Bee, on est déjà trop intelligentes ! »

Drago eut un petit sourire, railleur. Rebecca ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de sa sœur, la décoiffant au passage. Avec leurs petites tenues proprettes, elles étaient pour Drago la perfection même. Cette lueur maligne présente dans leur regard lui rappelait leur mère.

« Allez ! Vous avez tout ? Stylos ? Feuilles ? Goûter pour ce matin et argent pour ce midi ? Vous connaissez toujours les numéros par cœur ? Le mien ? Celui de mamie ?

- Papa ! On va juste à l'école. On ne risque absolument rien là ! »

Drago acquiesça en souriant à son aînée qui le contemplait avec une moue supérieure. Il sortit de voiture, côté route et alla leur ouvrir la porte pour qu'elles ne risquent rien, s'inquiétant toujours pour elles. Il les embrassa chacune leur tour, Rebecca rougissant en regardant si ses amies ne la voyaient pas. Vanessa se colla davantage à lui pour un câlin de dernière minute puis main dans la main, elles partirent en courant vers les portes de l'école alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Drago grimpa dans sa voiture et se mit à rouler sans but particulier. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il s'était occupé d'une grosse affaire la veille, s'était couché à quatre heures du matin, le corps endoloris par ses cascades. Il travaillait pour le gouvernement Américain, pour la CIA plus particulièrement. À l'ambassade Américaine de Rome la plupart du temps. Il se gara dans un parking sous-terrain, se demandant brusquement pourquoi il était là. Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée sans ses filles ?

Il quitta son véhicule, prit sa sacoche avec son portable -au cas où- et sa veste noire. Il l'enfila par-dessus son t-shirt blanc et gris, remontant son jean sur ses hanches car il était trop grand pour lui. Depuis la mort de son épouse, il avait dû perdre dix bons kilos, ce qui angoissait autant ses supérieurs que son médecin. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en inspirant l'air pollué d'essence du parking, parfum toxique qu'il adorait.

Il se retrouva en quelques minutes dans une rue pleine de monde. Il eut l'impression d'être observé et se tourna rapidement. Personne ne le regardait apparemment. Il se remit en marche, entra dans quelques boutiques. Il songea à l'anniversaire des onze ans de Rebecca, un mois plus tard. Il se demanda si elle voudrait une fête… Elle n'en avait plus voulu depuis la mort de sa mère. À l'époque, c'était elle qui s'occupait de ces événements, lui se contentait de sortir la carte bleue lorsqu'elle le lui demandait. Il n'était pas doué pour l'organisation de ce genre de choses. La dernière fête dont il s'était chargé était celle des dix-sept ans de Blaise Zabini. Il avait trouvé de l'alcool, des cigarettes, de la drogue et des strip-teaseuses. En clair, rien de particulièrement permis aux enfants de cet âge. Il laissa rapidement tomber, se remettant à marcher sans but, avec l'étrange impression d'être suivi.

Il se retrouva sur sa place préférée, celle du Capitole, celle où il avait rencontré sa femme, seize années plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers un musée qu'il connaissait bien, ses pieds l'y guidant naturellement. Il se faufila entre les statues, sentant toujours un regard sur sa nuque. Il n'y prêta pas garde, se demandant s'il devenait paranoïaque. Il s'arrêta devant une peinture, un tableau de Rubens. Son regard le détailla longuement, défilant sur chaque détail.

Puis il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se retourna brusquement, comprenant qu'on le regardait vraiment. Il cessa de respirer, sous le choc quant à la présence d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de quinze ans. Mais plus encore par la présence de son arme. Un silencieux qu'il reconnaissait bien pour l'avoir utilisé de multiples fois dans son travail. Petit et pratique, il avait le mérite de tuer sans bruit. Le temps que la personne s'écroule, le porteur de l'arme avait déjà eu le temps de partir. Voir cette arme dans les mains de cette femme lui parut désappointant.

Elle resta longuement sans bouger, perdu dans son regard, des milliers d'images lui percutant le cerveau comme des coups : ces insultes qu'il lui jetait tout le temps et qui -à l'époque- lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Elle l'avait désormais à sa merci. Au lieu d'agir, comme sa conscience et son devoir le lui ordonnait, elle fuit. Elle quitta les lieux en courant, entendant les pas de Drago Malefoy derrière elle. Il lui hurla de revenir.

Il la suivit, la perdant dans la foule compact de la place du Capitole. Son cœur battait fort contre ses tempes. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi avait-elle pointé son arme sur lui ? Il tourna sur lui-même, la cherchant du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, après seize années de fuites à cacher qui il était, ce qu'il était, à ne pas avoir annoncé sa présence après la guerre pour que tous le croient morts… Il était retrouvé. Et manifestement pourchassé. Il pensa à ses deux filles et quitta les lieux en courant.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement de la famille Potter.**

Hermione transplana dans l'appartement au prix exorbitant d'Harry, ne se souciant même pas d'apparaître à l'entrée puis de frapper avant d'y pénétrer. Elle se rua vers la porte de la chambre du couple et l'ouvrit à la volée, se déplaçant à toute vitesse vers son meilleur ami qui serrait fort Ginny contre son torse nu en dormant. Elle le secoua de toutes ses forces et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il poussa un rugissement exaspéré en la voyant apparaître.

« Mione ! Il est trop tôt ! Je ne travaille pas le lundi, tu sais bien !

- C'est Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle à son oreille, le bébé dans la pièce d'à côté se mettant à hurler.

- Bien joué, t'a réveillé Caedmon ! » Répliqua-t-il froidement sans se soucier réellement de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ginny bougea légèrement avant de s'étirer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant. Harry se leva, en caleçon et enfila un pantalon traînant au sol. Hermione le regarda faire en bouillonnant intérieurement.

« Harry ! C'est Malefoy ! L'homme que je dois tuer ! C'est Malefoy ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu travailles trop ! Dit-il simplement en sortant de la chambre, Hermione sur les talons. J'ai tué Malefoy moi-même, il y a plus de dix ans ! Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier !

- Pas Lucius Malefoy, Harry ! Drago Malefoy ! »

Harry qui était en train de mettre de l'eau chaude dans une casserole en renversa sur le sol. Ginny -qui s'était elle aussi levé pour aller s'occuper de son fils- se figea devant la porte, ouvrant la bouche en grand.

« Tu plaisantes ? Articula difficilement Harry. Mais… je croyais… On croyait tous qu'il était mort !

- Il était pourtant bien vivant il y a dix minutes. Chuchota Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Et… il l'est encore ?

- Oui. Oui, Harry… Je n'ai pas été capable de… On le connaît alors… Ce n'est pas très éthique ! »

Le brun éclata alors de rire et la dévisagea, la croyant de toute évidence complètement folle.

« Hermione ! Nous sommes -pour ainsi dire- des tueurs à gages ! Comment veux-tu que notre travail soit éthique ? Et puis, c'est Drago Malefoy. On l'a toujours détesté.

- Oui, Harry. Mais il est papa, je te rappelle ! Je… je ne peux pas le tuer. Enfin… Apparemment, il n'a plus fait de mal à personne ! Il n'a même pas sa baguette sur lui, je l'ai remarqué parce que je l'ai suivi toute la matinée et il ne l'a pas prise une seule fois.

- Et alors ? Il a tué des gens, Hermione. Il a tué des amis ! Qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette maintenant ne veut rien dire ! Et si tu ne veux pas t'en charger, je le ferais. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce pour s'occuper de son fils qui pleurait toujours, Ginny n'ayant pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait entendu le nom de Malefoy. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la contempla longuement, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione disparut sans répondre.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement d'Hermione Jean Granger.**

Hermione s'étala sur son lit, le souffle court dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, elle doutait sérieusement de ce qu'elle devait faire. Comment expliquer le meurtre d'un père s'occupant seul de ses deux petites filles ? Elle avait vu la façon dont il les embrassait en les posant à l'école, avec une tendresse qu'elle ne connaissait que chez les vrais papas, ceux qui savaient tout, protégeaient leurs enfants de tous les maux. Un père comme le sien. Elle eut brusquement envie de l'appeler… Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle le verrait le week-end suivant et aurait certainement réglé le problème « Malefoy » d'ici là. Mais voilà, en attendant, elle ne savait comment s'en charger. Elle aurait pu prévenir son patron… Mais elle avait toujours été du genre à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle n'avait de plus aucune envie de perdre ce travail auquel elle tenait beaucoup. Travail qui lui permettait de se payer des vacances à l'autre bout du monde dès qu'elle le pouvait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Krum apparut, dans sa tenue de Quidditch couverte de boue. Il se figea en la voyant, peu habitué à ce qu'elle soit présente durant la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » S'exclama-t-il sur le coup de la surprise.

Elle haussa les épaules et il la rejoint sur le lit, l'embrassant doucement.

« Tes parents ont appelé. Lui apprit-il. Ils viennent ce soir…

- Tu les as invités ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Euh… disons qu'ils se sont invités. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Ils faisaient toujours ça ! Elle en était intérieurement assez heureuse. Ça promettait d'être une bonne soirée. Elle s'interrogea sur ce que diraient ses parents si elle leur parlait de ce qu'elle devait faire pour son travail. Son père lui expliquerait sans doute que même les pires hommes du monde pouvaient être de bons pères… Et que dans tous les cas, il méritait d'être puni. Sa mère au contraire, lui demanderait de vérifier chaque cause et conséquence des actes de Drago Malefoy, et surtout de savoir s'il méritait réellement la mort. De se renseigner sur la mère des enfants aussi, d'évaluer ce qu'il se passerait pour elle.

Elle inspira profondément alors que Viktor tentait de la tirer de ses pensées en glissant ses mains rugueuses sur son corps. Elle n'arriva pas à se détendre. Elle avait quelques jours encore… Quelques jours pour savoir si oui ou non, Drago Malefoy méritait la mort. Et elle songea que même des siècles ne lui aurait permis de trouver une réponse.

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Face à l'école élémentaire privée du Centre de Rome. **

Rebecca et Vanessa suivirent leur père dans la voiture, remarquant l'état d'extrême nervosité dans lequel il était. L'aînée s'assit à l'avant et attacha sa ceinture lorsqu'il démarra en trombe. Vanessa se mit à chantonner une comptine italienne et Drago lui dit gravement de cesser ce bruit.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea Rebecca en se tournant vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil à la moue boudeuse de sa petite sœur dans le rétroviseur.

- Rien. On rentre.

- Et l'école alors ? J'avais un exposé à faire cet après-midi ! »

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop fixé sur la route pour l'écouter. Il roulait à l'italienne, ne se souciant ni des feux rouges, ni des autres voitures, et encore moins des trottoirs. Il faillit même renverser deux ou trois passants. Il se gara en trombe devant leur appartement, mais leur interdit de sortir. Vanessa se pencha entre les deux sièges avant et demanda à sa grande sœur :

« Papa devient fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago observait la rue, tournant autour de la voiture, regardant les toits alentour comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Rebecca se contenta d'acquiescer gravement en réponse à sa sœur. Drago finit par estimer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et les fit sortir en courant.

Une fois dans leur appartement, il ferma la porte à double tour et se tourna vers les deux fillettes qui le regardaient avec un air franchement inquiet.

« Papà ? Tu veux que j'appelle mamie ?

- Non. Non, on n'utilise plus le téléphone à partir de maintenant ! Et ne traînez pas près des fenêtres.

- Euh… Et pourquoi ? Articula Rebecca avec une arrogance à toute épreuve, doutant apparemment de la santé mentale de son père.

- Parce que je l'ai dit ! Allez dans vos chambres ! Maintenant ! »

Les deux fillettes échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir. Drago se rua dans sa propre chambre et ouvrit l'armoire d'un coup sec. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et appuya avec force contre le fond qui céda, disparaissant. Il chuchota un mot de passe et des tiroirs apparurent. Il ouvrit le plus haut et observa ce qu'il contenait, s'emparant de sa baguette magique qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

« Papa !? »

Il se retourna brusquement. Rebecca observa l'objet qu'il tenait en main. De petites lumières s'échappaient du bout de bois. Son regard oscilla entre la baguette et le visage fermé de son père, puis elle croisa ses bras sur son buste, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Papa… Je croyais que… Tu ne l'avais plus… Bafouilla-t-elle simplement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis assez grande pour savoir ! »

Drago la contempla longuement, sachant qu'elle avait raison, ou du moins que dans tous les cas, il devrait finir par lui en parler pour qu'elle comprenne ses réactions des prochains jours… Jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se termine. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tapotant le matelas près de lui pour forcer la fillette à s'asseoir. Rebecca le jaugea, hésitant presque à lui faire confiance, mais finit par obéir, croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

« Tu te souviens quand je te disais que j'avais fait des… bêtises quand j'étais jeune. Tu sais, j'en avais parlé à maman et…

- Oui, papa. Je m'en rappelle. Acquiesça lentement la fillette en relevant ses yeux vers lui, une lueur d'angoisse inondant ses pupilles.

- Et bien… Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé quelqu'un que je connaissais à cette époque. »

Rebecca hocha la tête à nouveau, contrôlant une crise de larmes qui menaçait de se développer alors qu'elle sentait que ses poumons refusaient d'avaler l'air qu'elle tentait de leur offrir. Drago observa ses joues devenir rouge et caressa sa peau avant de la hisser sur ses genoux, embrassant doucement son front en la berçant, comme il le faisait quand elle était toute petite. Elle se laissa faire alors que des milliers d'idées plus atroces les unes que les autres lui envahissaient l'esprit. Elle savait que son père avait tué et torturé des gens pendant la guerre sorcière car elle l'avait lu dans les Gazettes de l'époque entreposées dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé, comme pour ne pas oublier cette partie de sa vie, comme pour ne jamais s'absoudre de ses péchés commis dans une sorte de vie antérieure. Rebecca soupira.

« Donc… on ne doit plus sortir ?

- Je vais trouver une solution, Bee. Ça va très vite s'arranger ! »

La fillette le crut sur parole. Son père n'avait jamais été du genre à mentir… Du moins, pas le père qu'elle connaissait.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement d'Hermione Jean Granger.**

Hermione posa doucement les plats de salades et de feuilletés avant de rajuster les couverts près des assiettes car Viktor s'était trompé, mélangeant l'emplacement normal des couteaux et fourchettes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, se recoiffant rapidement, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Viktor débarqua dans son dos, posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque avec légèreté. Elle frémit avant de se retourner, embrassant son amant à pleine bouche. Il se détacha légèrement d'elle avec une moue d'excuse.

« Désolé, je suis assez fatigué.

- L'entraînement ? Tu es rentrée tard… Remarqua-t-elle.

- Euh… oui. L'entraînement… Il a duré plus longtemps que prévu. »

Elle haussa les épaules, trop préoccupée par sa nouvelle mission pour remarquer qu'il était très gêné par cette discussion. Elle entendit la sonnerie à l'entrée de leur appartement et -après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la joue mal rasée de Viktor- s'écarta pour aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouva rapidement face à ses parents. Monsieur et Madame Granger, âgés de plus de soixante ans chacun, enlacèrent leur fille à l'étouffer, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois. Néanmoins, ils passaient souvent -pour ne pas dire _trop_ souvent- voir leur fille à l'improviste, interrompant ainsi des instants intimes entre Hermione et Viktor. Mr Granger -Adam- détestait fondamentalement Viktor, ne le trouvant pas assez intelligent et distingué pour son unique fille. Madame Granger -Eleanor- appréciait qu'il gagne un assez bon salaire mais ne supportait pas qu'il soit si obsédé par la recherche d'une petite balle dorée 360jours par an. Hermione les fit entrer et Viktor apparut, serrant la main d'Adam qui la broya littéralement sous le rictus amusé de son épouse. Hermione fusilla son père du regard, lui demandant sans prononcer un mot d'être plus gentil.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement à table, engageant une discussion sur les enfants -les parents d'Hermione semblant impatients que leur fille fasse d'eux des grands-parents comblés malgré le fait qu'ils n'apprécient pas plus que ça le potentiel géniteur. Hermione n'écouta pas un seul mot de la conversation, plongeant dans ses pensées où elle se noyait presque, faisant défiler les images imprimées dans sa tête : Malefoy portant sa plus jeune fille en la mettant dans leur voiture, ce même homme embrassant ses deux fillettes blondes avant de les laisser devant l'école… Tous ces gestes d'une douceur impressionnante. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir vu de telles expressions chez cet homme. Elle l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois bien des années auparavant. Et désormais elle le retrouvait si adulte que c'en était effrayant.

« Hermione, ma chérie ? Tu es avec nous ? »

La voix mélodieuse de sa mère la fit revenir sur Terre et elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide. Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Désolée… une affaire assez complexe. D'ailleurs… je voulais vous en parler. J'ai demandé conseil à Harry, mais il estime que j'ai tort de me poser trop de questions…

- On ne se pose jamais trop de questions ! Réfuta Adam. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione songea quelques secondes au meilleur moyen d'évoquer les détails de cette affaire sans que Viktor ne comprenne de qui il s'agissait. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de parler de son travail en temps normal. Elle cala son menton dans sa paume, son coude appuyé sur le coin de la table.

« Et bien… imaginez qu'un homme qui ait fait des choses atroces, un homme qui soit considéré comme un meurtrier et qui ait disparu refasse surface ? Sauf que maintenant, il est papa et qu'il mène apparemment une vie complètement normale ! Est-ce qu'il… mérite une punition ou est-ce qu'il y a prescription ? Débita-t-elle à toute allure.

- Un mangemort ? Ronchonna Viktor.

- Oui. Je… je ne peux pas en dire plus.

- Et il a vraiment fait des choses horribles ? S'enquit Eleanor. Je veux dire… a-t-il tué, torturé ? Je crois tout de même que nous avons tous droit à une deuxième chance ! Et si cet homme a une famille… Tu penses vraiment que vous avez le droit de la priver de la présence d'un père et mari ?

- Maman, il était l'un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort ! Bien sûr qu'il a tué, torturé et peut-être pire encore ! Quant à sa femme, je ne l'ai pas vu… Je suppose qu'ils doivent être divorcé ou autre chose de ce genre… Mais il a deux petites filles qui sont encore à l'école primaire… et… Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il a fait toutes ces choses alors qu'il a l'air de si bien s'occuper de ses enfants maintenant.

- Hermione, si c'est un Mangemort, il a sans doute tué des amis ! S'emporta Viktor en la regardant étrangement, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Oui. Peut-être bien. Mais… qui suis-je pour décider de la mort ou de la vie de quelqu'un ? Qui me dit qu'il le mérite réellement ? Et… si je le tue sans savoir… Je ne suis peut-être pas meilleure que les Mangemorts.

- C'est différent et tu le sais ! Tu fais partie de la justice magique ! Tu es payée pour tuer ! Et ça ne t'a jamais posé problème avant ça…

- Oui… Mais c'est la première fois que je dois tuer un homme que j'ai connu, ou que je croyais connaître ! Et c'est aussi la première fois que je retrouve un Mangemort papa… »

Elle soupira, agacée finalement par cette discussion, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Entre sa mère et son petit ami, il y avait une grande différence de jugements… Elle se tourna donc vers son père lequel n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette déclaration. Il la scrutait, se posant apparemment quelques questions, puis il finit par annoncer :

« Je crois que tu devrais te renseigner sur lui, sur sa nouvelle vie, sur… ses possibles méfaits cachés ! Peut-être fait-il encore du mal à des innocents sans que cela se sache ? Tu devrais rassembler le maximum d'informations sur cette personne avant de prendre ta décision !

- Et si… Il est vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien ?

- Alors il faudra t'arranger avec ta conscience pour savoir exactement ce que tu penses devoir faire. »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. Appartement de Drago Malefoy. **

Drago enfonça sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales chocolatés noyés dans le lait chaud, brisant les pétales sombres, en faisant presque de la bouillie. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la concentration alors qu'il cherchait une idée lui permettant d'échapper à son passé… Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de l'oublier ou de se faire pardonner de qui que ce soit. Il vivait avec. Il mourrait avec.

Il posa brutalement son bol de céréales sur la table basse avant de se lever dans la pénombre, le salon était uniquement éclairé par la lueur artificielle s'échappant de l'écran de télévision allumée où un vieil épisode de soap-opera américain était diffusé. Il fit quelques pas, tournant véritablement en rond alors que les minutes passaient. Il entendait Rebecca se tourner et se retourner dans son lit et avança dans le couloir menant aux autres pièces. La veilleuse des deux fillettes -qui partageaient la même chambre- répandait un faible rayon lumineux bleu, unique lumière qui lui permit d'observer les visages de ses filles endormies. Rebecca ne cessait de bouger dans son sommeil alors que Vanessa, son pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche, n'était angoissée de rien. Il aurait tant souhaité les protéger de tout, leur éviter les drames…

Il soupira légèrement, se demandant comment aurait réagi Cornelia face à cette situation. Elle lui aurait sans doute fait confiance, quitte à le suivre à l'autre bout du monde s'il pensait que cela suffisait. Néanmoins, il savait que rien ne pourrait arrêter Hermione Granger si elle voulait sa peau. Même la distance. Elle serait déterminée. Il l'était également, prêt à la tuer s'il le fallait… Bien que cela ne réglerait ses problèmes que pour un temps.

Il se remit à réfléchir, son cerveau bouillonnant de solutions plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Puis une idée lui vint. Une idée méprisable, abjecte, crapuleuse… Une idée digne d'un Malefoy. Une idée digne de l'ancien Drago Malefoy.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement de la famille Potter.**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Londres, les habitants de la ville se réveillant avec lui alors que d'autres ne s'étaient même pas couchés. Hermione -assise face à l'ordinateur familial car elle n'en avait pas un elle-même- était connectée à internet depuis de longues heures. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et injectés de sang, mais elle n'y prêtait pas garde. La veille, son père lui avait fait remarquer que si Drago Malefoy vivait comme un moldu, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose sur lui sur le web. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle s'était donc installée chez les Potter pour la nuit, plongée dans ses recherches concernant un homme qui semblait avoir bien changé.

Elle avait d'abord trouvé son adresse, son numéro de téléphone… Aucune information sur son travail n'était indiquée nulle part ce qui la surprit -et frustra- quelque peu. Elle se mit donc à la recherche de renseignements sur ses filles, avant de découvrir le site de leur école. Une école privée hors de prix où des enfants de tous les pays du monde pouvaient étudier. Les deux fillettes portaient le nom de Giacometti, celui de leur mère donc. La femme à laquelle ils rendaient visite devait être leur grand-mère.

Ce seul nom offrait de multiples réponses sur les pages web, si bien qu'Hermione réalisa rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une des familles les plus célèbres d'Italie, qu'ils avaient même côtoyés les familles royales dans le temps. En clair, les Giacometti étaient du même rang que les Malefoy, mais en moldus. Elle se demanda pour quelle raison les dernières héritières portaient le nom de leur mère et non celui de leur père, et commença à se documenter sur cette mère qui paraissait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Hermione découvrit en quelques clics plusieurs articles concernant l'accident de voiture de cette dernière. Elle sentit son souffle s'heurter, se cristalliser dans ses poumons alors que l'air n'y pénétrait plus. _Veuf_… Ce simple mot se répercuta dans son esprit comme sous des échos alors qu'une vague de remords l'envahissait.

« Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta, tombant presque de sa chaise, Harry la retenant à la dernière seconde grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Hermione poussa un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers lui et il retint une grimace en voyant l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle était. Il appuya ses mains à plat sur le bureau, un bras de chaque côté d'Hermione, fixant son regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Il lut le texte accompagnant une photographie de carrosserie défoncée.

« C'était sa femme ?

- Oui… Donc ses filles n'ont que lui. Mâchonna-t-elle, si bas qu'il eut du mal à capter ce qu'elle disait du bout des lèvres.

- Hermione… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on nous apprenait au début de notre formation d'Auror ? Juste avant qu'on entre dans l'agence tous les deux ? (Aucune réponse) Que tous les Mangemorts, que tous les monstres vivant dans notre monde avaient tous une raison de faire ce qu'ils faisaient… Qu'ils étaient soit fous, soit désespérés. Que certains d'entre eux avaient une famille et des amis. Qu'ils étaient des gens comme toi et moi, sauf qu'ils avaient fait de mauvais choix. Mais que tout ça ne…

- Ne devait pas les rendre plus humains à nos yeux. Conclut Hermione en un souffle.

- Exactement. Et Drago Malefoy… nous l'avons connu ! Nous savons tous de quoi il était capable. Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite une punition ?

- Si… Mais peut-être pas la mort !

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et comprit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Elle fut excessivement tentée d'accepter mais réalisa qu'il s'agirait d'un échec cuisant dans sa carrière, et refusa d'un signe pressé de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle devait régler cette affaire toute seule. Elle n'en avait jamais refusé une seule en dix ans de carrière et se refusait simplement à le faire maintenant car son patron n'aurait sans doute plus jamais confiance en elle… Et pire, il pouvait décider de la renvoyer. Elle frotta ses doigts contre ses yeux avec l'espoir de les garder ouverts encore quelques heures. Harry passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, aussi fraternel que d'ordinaire. Il semblait assez inquiet.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer quelques heures… Avant de…

- D'aller tuer un homme, condamnant ainsi ses deux filles à être orpheline et gâchant leur vie alors qu'elles n'ont rien demandé à personne. Oui. Je vais aller dormir un peu. »

Elle se leva et ses jambes flageolèrent inconsidérément. Harry embrassa son front, lui murmurant qu'il était là en cas de besoin et elle transplana après avoir acquiescé. Son meilleur ami la regarda disparaître avant de rejoindre Ginny dans son lit, se glissant sous les draps. La rouquine ouvrit les yeux et sourit, se voulant rassurante.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle en sera capable… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle doute comme ça !

- Je comprends moi… Serais-tu capable de tuer un homme entouré de sa famille dans la rue ?

- Non. Pas un homme quelconque. Mais il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.

- Oui, Harry… Et de toute évidence, Drago Malefoy est un homme quelconque depuis seize ans. Je pense qu'il y a prescription. Comme je pense qu'Hermione l'aurait tué si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur ce qu'il est devenu…

- Il a tué des gens… ça ne se pardonne pas si facilement !

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais faisons donc confiance à Hermione pour prendre la bonne décision ! Elle est comme toi. Elle suit son instinct. Et son instinct lui…

- Indique presque toujours la bonne direction. »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome.**

Dans sa voiture Nissan de location, Hermione -ses lunettes de soleil fixées sur son nez- avait le regard fixé vers les portes de l'immeuble où vivaient Drago et ses filles, attendant qu'ils en sortent. Elle s'était décidée à filer l'homme encore une fois avant de prendre sa décision. Après tout, elle avait encore quelques jours devant elle avant de faire un choix. Elle pouvait en profiter, et c'est ce qu'elle avait déjà fait la veille. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une fillette brune apparut, la plus jeune, celle qui s'appelait Vanessa selon le site de l'école. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle était accrochée au bras de son père, un sac dans l'autre main. Un assez gros sac. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant brièvement s'il avait eu le temps de préparer sa fuite. Voyant que l'autre fillette -Rebecca- portait un sac identique, elle s'inquiéta davantage encore. S'il tentait de quitter le pays, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Elle devrait le tuer… Sans doute devant ses filles même.

Elle tenta de se calmer, ne désirant pas s'angoisser sans avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. Ils montèrent en voiture et démarrèrent. Hermione fit de même pour les suivre, restant à une distance raisonnable du véhicule afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle eut plus d'une fois l'impression qu'il regardait dans le rétroviseur mais finit par se ranger à l'avis de sa conscience qui lui siffler sournoisement qu'elle devenait paranoïaque.

Drago Malefoy filait dans les petites ruelles romaines et Hermione avait du mal à l'y suivre, tant il conduisait mal, brûlant feu rouge sur feu rouge -comme tous les chauffeurs de cette ville. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une assez belle demeure et Hermione fit de même, restant à quelques voitures d'écart. La petite famille quitta la voiture et entra dans la maison. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'adresse, Hermione comprit que la grand-mère des enfants vivait là.

Elle patienta une bonne heure avant de revoir la porte s'ouvrir. Drago sortit seul de la résidence, son téléphone portable collée à l'oreille. Il se glissa dans son véhicule et démarra, Hermione le suivant une nouvelle fois. Ils roulèrent durant une bonne heure, les voitures rasant presque les murs lorsque les ruelles étaient trop petites. Elle eut l'impression qu'il tentait de la perdre, de la semer. Mais finalement, il s'arrêta encore, quittant l'habitacle rassurant de son auto pour pénétrer une fine artère.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de faire de même. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se pencher vers le passage qu'avait emprunté Drago. Elle sortit son arme de sa poche, puis sa baguette en remarquant qu'il n'y était pas. Ou du moins, qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle s'avança dans l'obscurité, espérant qu'un faible rayon de soleil l'éclaire un peu afin qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de lever sa baguette, ce qui l'aurait forcément faite repérer.

Elle continua à marcher, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol lui martelant presque le cerveau tant le silence alentour dominait. Elle cessa d'avancer en comprenant qu'elle était complètement seule. Ou plutôt qu'il voulait lui donner cette impression. Cette conclusion lui arracha un frisson alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour de ses armes. Elle sentait tous ses muscles durcir sous l'effet de l'angoisse mêlée à cette douce saveur d'adrénaline.

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir mais se retrouva propulsée contre un mur, son crâne heurtant la paroi de pierre en un craquement dantesque. Elle ferma les yeux sous le choc en retenant un cri de douleur. Une main serrait son cou et une autre glissait le long de son bras afin de s'emparer de ses armes. Elle rouvrit les yeux, désarmée et se retrouva face à un regard anthracite perçant malgré l'obscurité des lieux. La noirceur des iris de l'homme la désarçonna un instant puis elle tenta de se défendre, donnant coup sur coup avec ses jambes. La poigne de Drago sur sa gorge la gênait néanmoins et elle cessa de gigoter, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Un fin sourire narquois s'ébaucha sur les lèvres pèches de l'adonis, comme s'il pressentait sa proche victoire.

« Heureux de te revoir, Granger. »

Sur ces mots, il plaqua la baguette de la propre jeune femme sur sa tempe, murmurant un sortilège dont elle connaissait hélas trop bien l'effet.

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : Voilà ! Niark niark niark ! Dites-vous dès maintenant que toutes mes fins de chapitres seront aussi sadiques ! Autant vous prévenir ! =D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour questions, informations complètementaires... veuillez-vous adresser à mOi ! xD Et je ne veux pas de messages de menace pour que jposte plus vite hein ! Des idées sur le sort qui vient de lui être jeté ? Que pensez vous de Rebecca & Vanessa (ne sont-elles pas adorableuh ? j'veux les mêmes... & l'mari qui va avec !) ? & Krum -eurk ? & puis... & puis... & puis... A vous de juger ! **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! **

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	3. Chapter 2

**NOte de l'auteur : bOnjOur à tOus ! =) D'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vOs reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! [danse sur sOn lit comme une débilOs -& inquiete ma mère par la même occasion qui s'demande de toute évidence si le fait de vivre généralement seule n'a pas traumatisé mon dernier neurOne ! xD] Enfin, bref ! J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça ! =D & aussi que cette suite vous plaira par la même occasion ! **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Chapitre 2**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. Appartement de Drago Malefoy. **

Le soleil caressa les joues roses de la jeune femme aux boucles brunes éparpillées autour de l'oreiller. Ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient maintenus par des fils invisibles. Mais endormie -ou plutôt assommée- elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Au pied du lit de sa propre chambre, Drago Malefoy scrutait Hermione Granger, pensif. Il sentait que son plan avait des failles. Ses amis devaient savoir sur quelle affaire elle travaillait et la rechercheraient s'il ne la libérait pas. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait le faire sans avoir discuté avec elle. Quelques années plus tôt, il se serait contenté de lui lancer un oubliette ou autre sortilège très utile. Mais désormais, il ne s'en sentait simplement plus capable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Le sortilège d'évanouissement qu'il lui avait lancé devrait bientôt prendre fin, la réveillant… Et il s'apprêtait à subir un interrogatoire en bonne forme. Si elle n'avait changé, il aurait même droit à quelques cris et protestations. Peut-être même une gifle ou deux.

La lionne bougea très légèrement, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, comme à la recherche de la chaleur extérieure. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas le lieu où elle se trouvait et tenta de se relever brusquement. Ses mains et pieds liés l'empêchèrent de faire de trop grands mouvements et Drago se mit debout, face à elle. Hermione cessa immédiatement de gigoter.

« Détache-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle simplement.

- Non. Pas question. Ce serait trop risqué. Répliqua-t-il simplement en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches, serrant sa baguette dans l'un d'eux.

- Je… tu as ma baguette ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

- Beaucoup trop. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle se remit à se débattre, tentant de faire céder les barrières invisibles qui l'en empêchait, et surtout de mettre les nerfs de son kidnappeur à rude épreuve. Néanmoins, Drago était connu pour sa patience inébranlable. Il se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Paisiblement, il observa la rue à l'extérieur et les mouvements des passants, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les mouvements vains d'Hermione pour se libérer.

« Tu te fatigueras plus vite que moi ! Persifla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, se tournant légèrement vers elle.

- Je suis têtue quand je veux ! »

Il fut secoué par un rire léger, ses solides épaules se relevant alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'un blond de paille. Hermione arrêta de bouger, réalisant qu'elle était parfaitement ridicule à gesticuler. Elle tenta de mettre sa fierté de côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Lança-t-elle avec force.

- Je te retourne la question ! Riposta-t-il en se levant, voyant qu'elle semblait plus apte à l'écouter. C'est toi qui m'as suivi !

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as attaché à ce lit ! »

Un mince sourire s'ébaucha sur les traits fins de Drago qui croisa ses bras contre son torse avec une moue angélique.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois si ça peut te rassurer !

- Je… Laisse tomber, Malefoy ! Laisse-moi partir ou sinon… sinon, je…

- Sinon quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu me tuer ? Parce que je te faisais de mauvaises blagues il y a vingt ans ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard et inspira profondément. Elle aurait voulu lui lancer un ultimatum « Si tu me libères, j'explique », mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. Elle se contenta donc de cracher -avec une certaine violence qui l'étonna elle-même.

« Parce que tu es un Mangemort ! Un témoin a vu la marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras ! Tu aurais dû être plus prudent ! Parce que… »

Elle cessa de parler en le voyant blêmir. Il paraissait étrangement surpris, mais plus encore, une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans son regard gris. Elle allait lui demander une explication quand il releva la manche de sa chemise avec une telle brutalité qu'elle faillit se déchirer. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'avant bras de l'homme. Un avant bras dont la peau était diaphane comme le reste de sa peau, vierge de tout tatouage.

« Tu… tu n'as rien…

- Non. Lord Voldemort n'a pas eu l'occasion de m'apposer la marque des Ténèbres ! Je suis parti avant ça.

- Libère moi. » Ordonna-t-elle une fois encore, pressentant que cette fois il accepterait.

Il n'hésita que quelques secondes, conscient de la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la détacher. Il ne risquait rien, il le sentait… Elle aurait pu mentir aussi, jouer le rôle de la gentille flic comme dans les films, mais il se doutait bien que le mot « mensonge » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de la jeune femme. Il récupéra la baguette d'Hermione et la libéra en une simple formule. Il avait l'impression que sa magie avait du mal à ne pas exploser lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec une baguette entre les mains.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'Hermione se redressa sur le matelas, massant ses poignets endoloris par l'heure passée. Elle repoussa finalement sa tignasse brune derrière ses épaules en regardant Drago d'un air impatient, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement et de résoudre le nouveau mystère de cette affaire. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette mine résolue qu'elle arborait comme autrefois en classe quand elle levait la main -aussi haut qu'elle semblait vouloir toucher le ciel. Cependant, une angoisse pesait dans ses poumons, bloquant sa respiration. La marque des Ténèbres n'était pas sur son bras… Mais une personne -ce « témoin »- avait apparemment eu envie de le faire enfermer… _Ou tuer_. Et cette constatation n'était pas des plus encourageantes.

« Alors ? Bredouilla Hermione. Tu… Je…

- Pour quelle raison es-tu là ? Répéta-t-il, comme une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tôt. M'enfermer ? Me faire un procès ?

- Te tuer. » Avoua-t-elle sans ciller.

Drago resta stoïque, d'apparence si calme, si flegmatique qu'elle ne perçut même pas le minuscule rictus qui déforma son visage pendant une nanoseconde. Il soupira simplement, tentant de trouver une solution à ce problème.

« Combien tu veux ? Cracha-t-il finalement.

- Combien ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Oui ? Combien de dollars ? D'euros ? De livres ? Une école privée pour tes gamins ? Un tour du monde ? Combien tu veux ?! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond, ressentant à nouveau une bouffée de colère à l'adresse de cet homme, comme des années auparavant. Il se croyait toujours supérieur aux autres apparemment. _Sale petit arrogant de serpent _!

« Je ne suis pas à vendre, Malefoy ! Je… j'aurais pu te tuer et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Alors tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissant ! S'emporta-t-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

- Reconnaissant ? Murmura-t-il, ne connaissant pas le sens de ce mot. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué d'ailleurs ? »

Il la scruta, essayant de lire en elle, de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne s'était pas posé la question auparavant, trop inquiet pour sa vie. Ses joues se colorèrent de rose alors qu'elle expliquait :

« Tu as des enfants. Ça te rend tout de suite… plus humain à mes yeux. »

Il acquiesça, approuvant ces mots. Il avait changé depuis la naissance de ses filles, mais aussi bien avant, dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui d'une belle italienne aux yeux clairs. Mais être père, c'était encore autre chose. Il était devenu une autre personne, plus adulte, plus sûre, plus aimante, plus douce… Quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne redevenait le monstrueux Serpentard que dans certaines situations : à son travail et lorsque sa famille était en danger. Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer s'il devait l'être avec Hermione. Manifestement, elle n'avait aucune intention de le tuer pour l'instant.

« J'ai soif. Annonça-t-elle simplement, voyant qu'il doutait d'elle, qu'il se posait trop de questions concernant ce qu'elle représentait exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien… Savoir si je dois le faire sans me sentir coupable. Bafouilla-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu as envie de boire, Granger ! Précisa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ce que tu as… »

Il quitta la chambre d'un pas guindé et élégant, possédant la même grâce inimitable qu'auparavant. Il lui adressa un vague signe de la main alors qu'elle se demandait comment réagir face à ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre et dans cet appartement. Devait-elle prévenir quelqu'un ? Elle imaginait très bien qu'Harry -contrairement à elle- n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tuer Drago, surtout pour la protéger. Et elle ne voulait pas de ça sans être absolument certaine que sa mort était nécessaire. Elle capta le geste du blond et le suivit dans la salle à manger où tout le matériel moldu de nouvelle technologie flambait, neuf. Tout était d'une propreté lumineuse dans l'appartement et aucune trace de magie ne pouvait laisser supposer son existence.

« Tu… n'utilises plus la magie ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'il posait un verre vide devant elle accompagné de plusieurs bouteilles contenant eau, sodas, et alcool pour qu'elle ait le choix.

- Non. Ma femme était une moldue. Et… je suis mieux sans. Expliqua-t-il.

- Sans ta femme ou sans magie ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et elle se sentit très stupide. Si Drago avait à ce point changé, il avait sans doute du aimer sa femme, au-delà de la simple couverture qu'elle lui offrait aux yeux du monde. Il l'aimait vraiment… Elle le voyait. Elle le savait. Simplement parce que son alliance reposait toujours à son annulaire. C'était un détail qui ne trompait pas.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau sans le lâcher du regard. Il était si crispé qu'elle craignait qu'il se coince quelque chose. Elle espérait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui raconte, qu'il lui donne mille raisons de ne pas faire son devoir. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle ne pouvait le lui demander comme ça sur un coup de tête. Il aurait refusé. Elle devait l'amener à parler, à croire que c'était son idée de lui parler de sa vie, de ce qui l'avait conduit d'une vie d'adolescent soumis à la magie noire à un homme libre et étrangement… normal. Et elle avait tant de questions sans réponses… Des dizaines qui percutaient son crâne. Comme toujours, ce qu'elle ne savait pas avait tendance à l'obséder.

« Tu… euh… tu fais quoi ? Dans… la vie ? Bégaya-t-elle stupidement.

- Et toi, Granger ? Tu prends des cours pour arriver à former des phrases sans les suspendre entre chaque syllabe ou c'est une cause perdue ? Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire presque amical bien que narquois au possible.

- Je… Je…

- Oui ? Insista-t-il en se penchant vers elle, une lueur taquine s'emparant de son regard.

- Je ne devrais pas être là. Trancha-t-elle finalement.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir, tu sais. Annonça-t-il froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé… »

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants, leur regard vrillés l'un à l'autre. Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne céderait, ils se détournèrent rapidement, mal à l'aise sans savoir exactement pour quelle raison. Elle but le contenu de son verre d'une traite avant de se resservir. Il sortit un verre pour lui et le remplit de vin avant de boire à son tour, imposant le silence. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment procéder pour rendre cette situation plus simple.

« Où sont tes filles ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, bien qu'elle le sache.

- Chez leur grand-mère.

- Et… tu ne travailles pas ?

- Si. J'ai pris ma journée.

- Tu travailles où ?

- CIA. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, voyant qu'il arborait un petit sourire fier et mesquin, débordant d'arrogance face à sa surprise non contenue. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un Drago participant aux combats contre le mal -qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Il contempla les petites rides qui se formaient sur son front alors qu'elle grimaçait, se demandant pourquoi elle était si étonnée. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait « la gueule de l'emploi ».

« Et toi… tu es Auror ?

- Non. Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je travaille pour une agence comme toi… Mais mode sorcier.

- Mariée ? Enfants ?

- Fiancée. Sans enfants.

- Fiancée à ? L'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité, l'imaginant déjà avec le balafré ou l'un des Weasmoche.

- Viktor Krum. »

Il la regarda un court instant, surpris, puis éclata de rire, ne pouvant y croire. L'Hermione Granger, miss sainteté de la bibliothèque, ne pouvait pas s'être fiancée à un être aussi primate que Viktor Krum ! Il n'y avait pas plus idiot que lui… Sauf peut-être Weasmoche -et encore ! Hermione le fusilla du regard, bien qu'elle ne saisisse guère la raison de son hilarité soudaine.

« Tu sors avec une star du Quidditch. Dénonça-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

- En effet.

- Tu sors avec un homme payé pour ses muscles et non pour ce qu'il y a derrière ! Je ne me souvenais pas de ta passion pour ce sport…

- Nous n'avions que très rarement l'occasion de nous adresser la parole. Sauf bien évidemment quand le grand Drago Malefoy me gratifiait de ses magnifiques paroles d'or tel que « Sang de Bourbe », « Miss-je-sais-tout » ou autres !

- Ah oui… Grimaça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avais l'intelligence d'une _fouine _à l'époque. Tu m'excuseras…

- Pour que je ne te tue pas dans les prochaines minutes ou juste parce que tu as vraiment changé et que tes déboires de l'époque pèsent sur ton âme ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai simplement envie de passer à autre chose. Mais j'ai réellement changé, bien que je ne regrette en rien les paroles que j'ai pu prononcer à ton égard. J'avais mes raisons à l'époque et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à vivre dans le passé… »

Hermione le scruta quelques secondes en paraissant suspicieuse. Pouvait-il être à ce point manipulateur ? Ou à ce point repenti ? Elle doutait sérieusement des deux possibilités et but le fond de son verre d'une traite pour se donner une certaine posture. Elle ne souhaitait pas se montrer faible face à lui d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Drago se resservit un verre de vin, le buvant à nouveau sans vraiment apprécier la saveur sur sa langue. Il n'avait pas bu autant depuis son mariage, avant la naissance de ses filles. L'alcool était devenu une sorte d'option sur laquelle il ne comptait plus pour se sortir des ennuis et oublier ses soucis.

« Alors, dis-moi… Qui pourrait t'en vouloir au point de dire que tu as la marque des ténèbres ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence qui commençait à lui donner mal au cœur.

- Et bien, disons… la moitié des élèves de Poudlard de notre époque. L'autre moitié étant morte ! Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus presque effrayant. Et tout le monde sorcier en général. Les Mangemorts parce que je les ai lâchement abandonnés. Et les anti-Voldemort parce que j'ai été un jour l'un de ceux qui léchaient les bottes de leur ennemi suprême. En clair, ça fait beaucoup de gens ! »

Hermione acquiesça en le regardant dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas plus inquiet, ou du moins pourquoi il ne semblait pas l'être alors que plongé dans son verre d'alcool, il n'allait manifestement pas très bien. Il avait presque fini la bouteille et la lança dans sa poubelle, le déchet rejoignant des tas d'autres -paquets de bonbons plus particulièrement, ce qui lui rappela immanquablement la présence de ses filles dans son monde.

« Il n'y aurait pas une personne particulière qui voudrait ta mort ?

- Granger, maintenant que tu as vu que mon bras est aussi blanc que le jour de ma naissance, tu peux largement…

- Non ! Coupa-t-elle. Tu as été retrouvé grâce à ta marque, mais tu es tout de même sur la liste des personnes recherchées depuis des années ! Même sans la marque, nous avons de multiples preuves de ta présence dans certains combats aux côtés de Lord Voldemort… La dénonciation n'a été qu'une piste menant à ta condamnation.

- Mais si tu ne me tues pas, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Ils mettront quelqu'un d'autre sur l'affaire. Et je serais renvoyée. Autant te dire que j'aimerais ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Je tiens vraiment à mon travail.

- Je tiens vraiment à ma vie. » Riposta sèchement Drago en serrant ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon.

Elle baissa la tête vers les bouts de ses baskets, battant nerveusement des pieds avec une moue incongrue. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, quoi répondre à ça. Que pouvait-elle y faire au fond si la vie était si compliquée ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment mille chemins possibles s'ouvrant à elle. Juste deux. Et aucun des deux ne pouvait la satisfaire pleinement. Il sembla le comprendre sans peine, ayant lui aussi été confronté à une situation similaire bien longtemps auparavant, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre époque, un autre monde. Il avait seulement dix-sept ans lorsqu'il avait eu un choix à faire. Et il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Il avait eu le choix entre la fuite et la facilité. Il avait fui. Et voilà qu'une femme devait faire un choix qui pourrait briser sa propre décision, la lui faire regretter amèrement. Elle aurait un impact sur sa vie comme sur celles de ses filles. Tout dépendait entièrement d'elle. Une femme qu'il avait si souvent critiquée et rabaissée qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de détruire son existence. Et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas disposée à le faire.

« Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre ? Articula-t-il en se penchant vers elle encore une fois, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prête une quelconque attention.

- Pas me payer en tout cas. J'ai juste… Si j'arrivais à convaincre Harry de ta bonne volonté et de ce que tu es devenu… Mais pour ça il faudrait que je sois moi-même sûre de ce que tu es devenu.

- Et pour ça, que dois-je faire ? »

******.**

**.**

Les rues romaines avaient quelque chose de magique lorsque Drago conduisait. Hermione avait été surprise d'être toujours klaxonnée durant les quelques heures où elle avait filé Drago… Mais maintenant que c'était lui qui conduisait, elle comprenait parfaitement d'où venait son problème. Les Romains avaient une certaine façon de tenir un volant… Ils ne devaient simplement pas le tenir ! La voiture de Drago se faufilait entre les autres, filant à toute vitesse, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maintenir à tout ce qui était sous ses doigts. Il passa à un feu orange et elle se retourna vers lui avec un air choqué.

« Tu es passé au orange !?

- Manifestement ! Railla-t-il en la regardant, quittant de fait la route des yeux.

- Mais… mais…

- Je t'explique : le vert, on passe; l'orange, on accélère !

- Et le rouge ?

- Une simple suggestion. »

Il accéléra encore en riant, grillant plusieurs feux sous son regard médusé. Il freina brutalement et le corps d'Hermione fut secoué en avant d'une manière assez violente qui lui coupa le souffle. Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant d'ouvrir la porte, quittant le véhicule. Elle fit de même et observa la rue où il s'était garé. Ils se trouvaient devant un café manifestement populaire en vue du nombre de clients s'y trouvant.

« Lieu assez public pour toi ? Lança-t-il en lui désignant le bâtiment d'un signe de la tête.

- Parfait. »

Ils s'installèrent rapidement à une petite table, en recul des autres pour que personne ne les voit ou ne surprenne leur discussion qui risquait d'être légèrement bruyante, comme toujours. Ils commandèrent des cappuccinos et n'y tenant plus, il l'interrogea :

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

- Toutes ?

- Toutes.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- C'est une très longue histoire… »

Elle haussa les épaules, ayant envie de lui dire qu'ils avaient tout leur temps bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer :

« Disons que… j'ai eu une lueur de bon sens le jour je devais me faire apposer la marque des Ténèbres. Je suis parti. Jusqu'en Italie. Pourquoi l'Italie ? Le destin je suppose… J'ai rencontré une fille, LA fille ! Nous nous sommes mariés, elle est tombée enceinte, nous avons eu deux merveilleuses filles… Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où un chauffard lui est rentré dedans alors qu'elle allait chercher Rebecca à l'école. C'était il y a trois ans… Je m'occupe seul de mes filles depuis, leur grand-mère prenant parfois le relais. Mais elle est assez vieille et mourante, par conséquent j'évite de lui donner trop de travail. Quant à moi, je bosse quasi tous les jours sur des affaires concernant la sûreté nationale. Et voilà…

- Ce n'était pas si long que ça…

- J'ai passé les moments mélodramatiques qui auraient mérité une trop longue explication.

- Merci pour mon cœur ! Il n'aurait pas tenu à des larmes. »

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire avant qu'elle ne se sente embarrassée lorsque la serveuse reluqua Drago. Il ne prêta pas d'attention à la jeune femme, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment voir le monde autour, comme si tout était toujours flou lorsqu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'occasion de l'admirer. Le sourire de l'homme se fana alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'où les couches de gels avaient disparu depuis quelques années -_Merci Merlin_.

« Tu veux des détails sur certaines choses ?

- Mmh… Si quelque chose me vient, je ne me gênerais pas pour te poser la question !

- Ça, je n'en doute même pas une seule seconde. Tu as toujours aimé poser les questions.

- J'aime surtout avoir des réponses. Admit-elle.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose à mon tour ? Je te laisserais partir ensuite… Si tu me promets de ne pas revenir avec une meute de Weasley. (Elle acquiesça, le regrettant instantanément lorsqu'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond.) Pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu tué lorsque nous nous sommes croisés au musée ? »

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion, et -patient- il l'attendit sans peine en buvant son café. Elle croisa ses bras, posant ses coudes sur la table et calant son menton entre ses mains en coupe.

« Je ne sais pas… Je savais que le Mangemort que je devais tuer avait des enfants. Je t'avais vu de dos, mais n'avais pas fait le lien. Je crois que te voir a rendu « ce Mangemort » plus réel, parce que nous nous connaissions. Sous le choc, j'ai tourné les talons… Tu as changé. Même physiquement.

- J'ai des rides aux coins des yeux et quelques cheveux blancs par ci par là…

- Non. C'est quelque chose dans tes yeux. Tu as changé. C'est ça qui m'a fait hésiter. Et depuis… Je n'arrive pas à réellement me dire que je pourrais te tuer… Même si je dois toujours le faire. »

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Loustry Sainte Chaspoule. Le Terrier.**

Le mercredi avait toujours été une journée particulière au sein de la famille Weasley, comme le samedi et le dimanche, jours où trois générations étaient réunies pour manger et s'amuser. Ils donnaient l'impression de ne jamais se voir alors qu'ils avaient une étrange tendance à se déplacer en bande.

Hermione débarqua au beau milieu du déjeuner familial où elle était généralement conviée -ou du moins elle pouvait toujours débarquer dès qu'elle le souhaitait. Ron fut le premier à la voir et s'avança vers elle avec un immense sourire d'une sincérité si désarmante qu'elle comprit qu'il n'était pas encore au courant de l'affaire qu'elle devait gérer. Il l'enlaça rapidement avant de lui prendre la main pour l'attirer vers la table installée au jardin. Hermione remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas tous présents. Ron, Luna -son épouse- et leur fils étaient là, ainsi que les Potter et les grands-parents -Molly et Arthur- à qui appartenait toujours la maison. Les autres Weasley manquaient à l'appel. Molly rajouta une chaise et un couvert pour elle alors qu'elle s'installait après avoir fait la bise à tout le petit monde.

« Où sont les autres ?

- Occupés. Marmonna Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux, la jaugeant avec une sévérité que même Luna capta. D'ailleurs, je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu as réussi à… Te libérer assez tôt ! »

Hermione fuit son regard et croisa celui de Ginny qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas rempli sa mission. Les autres personnes présentes demandèrent des explications et Ron -comme toujours- se sentit mis à l'écart. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans cette discussion et se mit à mâchonner un morceau de pain avec nervosité. Harry prit donc les choses en main.

« Hermione a été mise sur une affaire. Un Mangemort a été retrouvé et elle doit le tuer. Ce Mangemort c'est Drago Malefoy.

- Drago Malefoy ? Le Drago Malefoy ?

- Lui-même ! Acquiesça Harry. Et Hermione n'a pas encore pu le tuer… Enfin, elle ne le veut pas !

- QUOI ?! Hurla Ron. Mais, Mione… Ce type… il… Tu pourrais lui faire payer pour toutes les réflexions qu'il nous a lancé durant toutes nos années de Poudlard !

- Faire payer un père de trente ans pour les erreurs faites lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent !? Répliqua sèchement Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Et puis, il ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres. »

Un silence s'installa d'un seul coup, comme si un détraqueur était passé par là. Harry regarda Hermione comme si elle était complètement folle et finit par cracher :

« Il te l'a dit ? Et tu l'as cru ?

- Non. J'ai vu son bras. Je lui ai parlé… longuement… J'ai passé les dernières heures avec lui. Et il ne porte pas la Marque. J'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Il m'a appris qu'il était parti avant de…

- Quoi ? Tu as discuté avec lui pendant des heures ? Hermione, arrête ça avant de tomber dans un stupide piège à la Malefoy. Clair ?

- Je…

- C'est un menteur né ! Alors, tue-le ! Ou je le ferais avant la fin de la semaine… »

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête alors que Luna et Ginny n'osaient rien ajouter pour contredire leurs époux respectifs ou encore les soutenir. Arthur acquiesça également et Molly adressa un sourire compatissant à Hermione. Un sourire qui disait tout et surtout « Fais le ! ».

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. Appartement de Drago Malefoy. **

Hermione se retrouva mécaniquement devant les portes de l'appartement de Drago dès le lendemain, afin de discuter de ce qu'ils devraient faire pour le disculper. Elle tendit son poing afin de frapper mais hésita quelques instants, s'interrogeant sur la réaction qu'auraient ses amis s'ils l'avaient vu devant ces portes. Le soleil se couchait à peine derrière les fenêtres du couloir et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait déjà du être à son propre appartement avec son fiancé. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps pour les regrets. Elle frappa doucement sur le battant de bois et elle entendit des rires enfantins. Elle tourna les talons, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas que la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Une petite voix interrompit son mouvement de recul.

« Buongiorno ! »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une fillette de six ans à peine extrêmement rayonnante dont le sourire était légèrement édenté par la perte des dents de lait. Hermione fut gênée sans vraiment comprendre pour quelle raison elle l'était alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une gamine. Le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Drago et qu'elle lui ressemble tant la désarçonnait. Rencontrer ses filles n'était pas une bonne idée, elle le savait. La fillette continuait à la dévisager, se demandant qui elle était. Son père apparut derrière elle et la fit rentrer dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière elle bien qu'Hermione ait le temps d'apercevoir le regard de l'autre fillette dans l'entrebâillement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On avait dit qu'on ne se verrait que demain une fois que j'aurais posé mes filles à l'école, non ?

- Oui… Sauf que je pensais pouvoir ramener Harry et le convaincre de ta bonne foi. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire ou oublier ce que tu étais il y a plus de dix ans ! Alors… J'ai pensé que nous pourrions discuter dès maintenant de la façon dont tu pourras t'en sortir, tu vois ?

- Je vois…

- Mais tes filles sont là alors… Je viendrais plus tard… demain… quand elles…

- Non, viens, entre. Elles vont dîner et aller au lit, donc on pourra discuter. Et je crois que Rebecca a très envie de te rencontrer.

- Tu… tu lui as dit ?

- Il est impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle est très perspicace et assez maligne. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. »

Il lui adressa un signe de la tête et elle s'avança vers lui, entrant à sa suite dans l'appartement. Il murmura rapidement :

« Mais évite de prononcer le mot « tuer » ! »

Elle acquiesça, résistant à l'envie de lui répliquer qu'elle n'était pas stupide et qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Rebecca et Vanessa étaient allongées pêle-mêle sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision, bien qu'aucune d'elles ne prête vraiment attention aux images défilant devant elles. À l'affût, elles tentaient de percer chaque mot que prononçait leur père.

« Les filles, vous venez deux minutes ? »

Les deux fillettes ne se firent pas prier et sautèrent presque du canapé avant d'accourir vers Drago et Hermione qui les dévisageait, impatiente au fond de rencontrer réellement ces petites poupées aux regards clairs. Elles étaient exceptionnellement belles toutes les deux, bien que la plus jeune soit un peu moins gracieuse que sa grande sœur, laquelle était rendue inaccessible par sa beauté. Rebecca jaugea Hermione avec une telle rancœur que la jeune femme se sentit obligée de baisser les yeux alors que Vanessa paraissait assez heureuse de la rencontrer, la regardant avec un sourire adorable.

« Les filles, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Elle travaille en Angleterre et nous étions dans la même école lorsque nous étions petits. Et elle va…

- Te mettre en prison ? Siffla Rebecca entre ses dents avec un regard noir à faire peur.

- Nous aider. Corrigea Drago en adressant à sa fille aînée une œillade sévère.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Bee, évite tout commentaire ! Donc… on va dîner et ensuite vous irez au lit afin qu'elle et moi puissions discuter de ma…

- Punition. »

Hermione observa Rebecca, comprenant brutalement où était passé le caractère de Malefoy appartenant autrefois à Drago. Elle en avait hérité manifestement, et il semblait écraser tous ses autres traits de caractère pour le moment. Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à cuisiner, oubliant apparemment la présence d'Hermione dans les parages. Rebecca le suivit de peu, ignorant royalement la nouvelle arrivée. Mais Vanessa prit la main d'Hermione, l'attirant sur le canapé où elles s'assirent, l'adulte adressant un regard à Drago qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« T'as des enfants ? Demanda Vanessa avec un sourire amical tout en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

- Euh… non. Pas encore.

- T'as un amoureux ?

- Oui, j'en ai un.

- Moi aussi ! »

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle calma rapidement en se raclant la gorge afin de ne pas être désagréable avec la fillette, laquelle la fixait comme si elle n'avait jamais vu une femme de sa vie. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

Dans la cuisine, Drago cuisinait avec l'aide de Rebecca qui ne desserrait pas les dents. Finalement, alors qu'il coupait la viande en morceaux pour la faire cuire, elle lança :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi jolie. »

Drago se tourna vers sa fille avec une mine défaite d'incompréhension. Puis il arbora une mimique assez spéciale.

« Tu es jalouse, ma puce ? Parce qu'autant te dire que ce n'est pas ton rôle !

- Non… Mais maman ne peut plus l'être alors…

- Et elle n'aurait aucune raison de l'être. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était jolie… »

Rebecca parut rassurée par la réponse de son père et s'engagea davantage dans la préparation du repas sans cesser de sourire. Ce dernier dirigea son regard vers le canapé où Vanessa était en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Une ébauche de sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait que sa fille avait parfaitement raison. Hermione Granger était « jolie » ! Et il s'agissait là d'une découverte des plus incroyables pour lui.

Le repas commença dans un silence complet des plus lourds, comme si l'air était palpable. Les aliments n'avaient aucun goût dans la bouche d'Hermione, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait alors qu'elle mâchouillait ce plastique dans son assiette. À cause de l'angoisse sans doute… Drago coupait patiemment la viande de Vanessa en minuscules morceaux, ce qui provoquait chez Hermione une envie de sourire incontrôlable. Rebecca par contre lui donnait plutôt envie de se cacher sous la table pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Son regard était si noir, si méprisant qu'il en devenait effrayant. Surtout pour Hermione qui n'en avait guère l'habitude. La fillette était même plus glaciale que son père adolescent… Ce qui engageait mal les prochains jours.

« Dis, Hermione, papa et toi, vous étiez amis à Poudlard ? S'enquit Vanessa avec une moue innocente en totale contradiction avec celle de sa sœur.

- Pas vraiment non. Marmonna Drago à la place d'Hermione afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de gaffes. Nous ne… On ne faisait que se croiser.

- Oui, on ne s'est quasiment jamais parlé. Ajouta Hermione en mentant aussi bien que lui car elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas raconter ses exploits de jeunesse à ses enfants.

- Vous avez le même âge, pourtant, non ? » Fit remarquer Rebecca, railleuse.

Contrairement à sa petite sœur, elle savait parfaitement quel genre de personne avait été son père lors de sa jeunesse à Poudlard. Elle aimait même le lui rappeler pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Une sorte de poussée de sadisme qu'elle ne pouvait contenir à certains moments. Son père la fusilla du regard pour la faire taire et elle haussa les épaules avec arrogance. La petite Vanessa coupa court au combat du regard le plus odieux père-fille en continuant son interrogatoire.

« Et tu connais Harry Potter ?

- Oui, je le connais… Acquiesça-t-elle, prête à ajouter qu'ils étaient même amis, mais s'en empêchant pour une raison qu'elle-même ne percevait pas.

- Papa dit qu'Harry Potter n'est qu'un petit arrogant prétentieux qui pense que le fait d'être l'Élu le hisse au rang de Surhomme ce qui le rend exécrable. Récita Vanessa au mot près, presque fière d'elle.

- Ah oui ? »

Hermione adressa un sourire railleur à Drago, lequel se contenta d'un raclement de gorge avant d'implorer le silence de sa fille à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Si elle devait faire aussi un plan de la famille Weasley vu par lui-même, Hermione risquait de ne plus vraiment vouloir lui apporter une aide quelconque.

« Allez les filles, allez vous brosser les dents, et dodo ! Lança-t-il alors que Rebecca et Vanessa mâchaient encore.

- On ne peut pas regarder encore un peu la télé avant de…

- Non, Bee. On doit discuter avec Gran… Hermione. Alors, allez-y ! Je viendrais vous dire bonne nuit dans cinq minutes. »

Rebecca se leva -non sans avoir adressé un rictus d'une impolitesse frappante à son père- et sa petite sœur la suivit, aussi sautillante que depuis le début de cette soirée. À croire qu'elle n'était jamais fatiguée. Néanmoins, elle était très épuisante pour les gens autour d'elle. Hermione la regarda suivre sa sœur en courant et piaillant avant de se retourner vers Drago, lequel s'était levé pour débarrasser. Elle fit de même afin de l'aider un peu et elle nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette. Drago l'arrêta en posa sa main sur son poignet, l'air en colère.

« N'utilise jamais la magie dans cette maison ! »

Hermione revit l'homme qu'elle haïssait tant à Poudlard derrière ses yeux anthracite qui s'étaient ostensiblement assombris lorsqu'il les planta dans les siens. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et se recula pour échapper à sa poigne. Le regard de Drago se ternit légèrement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'avait effrayé.

« Je suis désolé, je… Cornelia détestait ça. Elle… elle disait que ça avait tendance à faire ressortir le « mauvais dragon » qui était en moi. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il évoquait un réel souvenir, un petit détail insignifiant pourtant, de sa vie avec son épouse défunte. Ses iris semblèrent pétillants lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, comme celles d'un homme vraiment amoureux.

« Excuse-moi alors. Je voulais juste… te simplifier la tâche.

- La magie a plutôt tendance à tout compliquer dans mon cas. Mais merci. Je vais aller vérifier ce que font les filles et je reviens. Si tu veux grignoter quelque chose ou boire un café… Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle le remercia d'un regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce pour rejoindre Rebecca et Vanessa. Hermione resta seule dans la cuisine sans bouger, puis -se sentant un peu stupide et inutile- se mit en quête de chocolat -sa toute nouvelle passion depuis quelques temps. Elle dégota rapidement une boite de pralinés et en prit un, le grignotant du bout des lèvres pour faire durer le plaisir. Drago revint vers elle et esquissa un sourire en la voyant, la pâte brune chocolatée collant à ses lèvres pleines alors qu'elle suçotait le rocher comme s'il s'agissait là d'une substance rarissime.

« C'est bon ? S'enquit-il.

- Tu m'avais bien dit de faire comme chez moi ! Lui rappela-t-elle en engloutissant finalement le chocolat entier comme pour faire disparaître toute trace de gourmandise.

- Exactement. Tu peux en reprendre. Ils sont à Vanessa, mais elle t'a plus ou moins adoptée, elle ne t'en voudra pas.

- Adoptée ?

- Elle a passé les dernières minutes avant de se coucher à s'extasier sur la « beauté de tes cheveux » et sur ta « gentillesse », je cite ! Elle s'attache plutôt vite aux gens.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Rebecca m'a l'air plus…

- Inaccessible. Elle donne cette impression à tout le monde. Elle l'est en quelque sorte. Surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle a tendance à détester toutes les femmes qui s'approchent un tant soit peu de moi. »

Hermione se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc de cette nouvelle des plus stupéfiantes.

« Tu… Elle pense que tu me plais ?

- Je plais à tout le monde. Persifla Drago.

- Mais bien sûr ! »

Elle éclata de rire face à cette impression charmeuse qu'il arborait afin d'éluder la question dont elle saisissait la réponse silencieuse. Il tendit la main vers elle et mécaniquement, elle se dégagea alors qu'il frôlait son visage du bout des doigts. Elle sursauta presque et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu… tu as du chocolat au coin de la bouche. »

Les joues de la jeune femme étincelèrent de rouge alors qu'elle essuyait ses lèvres sans oser regarder Drago dans les yeux. Il ne s'en étonna pas, bien que la réaction d'Hermione lui paraisse un peu exagérée. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune intention de lui faire du mal, mais elle ne lui faisait apparemment pas entièrement confiance pour le moment. Il fut surpris de ressentir un besoin incommensurable d'obtenir cette confiance… Par tous les moyens !

« Alors… C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Mon plan ? Répéta-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Ton plan pour me sauver la vie. Précisa Drago.

- Ah, ce plan là… Et bah… Il y a encore du boulot !

- Alors, commençons ! »

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre un chocolat. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, prêts à engager le plus long combat de leur vie.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement d'Hermione Jean Granger.**

Hermione glissa sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée et se faufila dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Viktor qui devait sans doute dormir depuis longtemps, épuisé par son entraînement. Elle retira ses chaussures, les envoyant valdinguer dans le placard, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrant le frigidaire dont la lumière se diffusa dans la pièce. Elle découvrit une note sur le plan de travail « Harry - réunion patron demain 14h. ». Elle se servit un verre de lait qu'elle but d'une traite.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle perçut les bruits provenant de sa chambre à coucher. Les grincements des lattes de son lit. Les gémissements. Son cœur cessa simplement de battre, sa curiosité empiétant sur son envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Elle posa son verre sur la table et alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Posant sa main sur la poignée, elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Mais elle la poussa en inspirant profondément.

Viktor était allongé sur le lit, une jeune femme qu'elle ne reconnut pas se déhanchant au-dessus de lui en gémissant au rythme des vas-et-viens. Hermione resta figée là, le souffle court. Viktor releva brusquement la tête et cessa instantanément de bouger. D'un geste violent, il repoussa la midinette qui était à califourchon sur lui, et elle se retrouva par terre. L'infidèle sauta du lit, ne cachant même pas sa nudité. Il s'approcha d'Hermione en quelques bonds mais elle tourna les talons.

« Mione ! Mione, chérie ! »

Il réussit à lui rattraper le poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

« Je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt ! Lança-t-il.

- C'est ça ton excuse !? Hurla-t-elle, ses larmes picotant ses yeux. Je n'étais pas sensée l'apprendre, c'est tout ?

- Je suis désolé !

- Ça non plus ça ne suffit pas !

- Hermione…

- Je veux que tu sois parti dès demain matin. Je ne veux plus te voir ou voir une seule de tes affaires dans MON appartement ! Trouve-toi autre chose ! Le lit de ta maîtresse par exemple ! »

Il serra son poignet plus fort et elle le repoussa avant de lui coller une gifle magistrale. Elle quitta l'appartement, transplanant depuis le couloir pour qu'il ne puisse pas la rattraper.

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. Appartement de Drago Malefoy. **

Drago était étalé sur son canapé, sirotant un verre de soda tout en grignotant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Il regardait à peine l'écran, trop concentré par sa discussion avec Hermione et les insinuations de sa fille aînée sur sa relation avec la jeune femme. Elle avait paru si effrayée aux moindres contacts qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle avait si peur de lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se redressa d'un mouvement las, s'interrogeant sur qui pouvait venir chez lui à une heure si tardive. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses filles et s'empara de sa baguette magique -qu'il gardait toujours sous la main depuis qu'il craignait qu'on vienne le tuer.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une Hermione Granger aux yeux rouges et cernés. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état, véritablement inquiet pour elle. Mais elle l'arrêta avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne savais pas où aller… Harry et Ron auraient posé des questions et je… je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Alors… ça m'a paru une bonne idée de venir et… je… Ne pose pas de questions toi… Laisse-moi entrer. Je t'en prie. »

******.**

**.**

Drago remonta la couverture sur la peau nue d'Hermione qu'il venait tout juste de transporter sur son propre lit afin qu'elle puisse dormir. La jeune femme s'était écroulée sur son canapé comme une masse après avoir vidé les quelques bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de poser la moindre question, trop saoule pour le faire dans tous les cas. Il était resté sobre uniquement pour être capable de la porter par la suite. Il n'avait posé aucune question, comme elle le lui avait demandé en arrivant. Il passa sa main dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione -lesquelles collaient à son front à cause de la fine couche de sueur recouvrant son front. Elle gémit légèrement à son contact et il esquissa un sourire. Elle était dans un tel état… Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Hermione Granger avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. C'était simplement prodigieux. Il caressa doucement sa joue où quelques larmes qui ne s'étaient pas taries de la soirée s'écoulaient. Il finit même par poser ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes pour lui dire bonne nuit, dans un geste protecteur étonnant –il ne l'utilisait avec ses filles.

Il sortit de sa chambre après avoir récupéré un plaid dans son armoire, et se retrouva sur le canapé en moins de deux. Il était épuisé par les dernières heures en compagnie d'Hermione et par ses pensées lui torturant l'esprit si bien qu'il songeait sérieusement à devenir fou. Il essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une position agréable afin de pouvoir dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Trop préoccupé par ses soucis, il n'arriva pas à se détendre, si bien que son épuisement finit par l'emporter dans les méandres comateux d'un sommeil trop lourd pour être reposant.

Il fut réveillé avec une brutalité incertaine par un hurlement lui perforant les tympans. Il s'écroula au sol en se cognant à une bouteille vide avant de se redresser en grognant. Il croisa alors une paire d'yeux bleu gris plissés et une moue de colère presque impressionnante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Cracha Rebecca.

- Qui quoi ? Bégaya-t-il en tâtonnant son front à la recherche d'une bosse, de sang ou d'une marque quelconque.

- Hermione Granger est dans ton lit, papa !

- Oui… Et ? »

Drago était enfin debout et dominait la fillette boudeuse de toute sa taille -ce qui n'était pas un exploit étant donné son âge. Il la dévisagea intensément avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir -l'idée étrange à laquelle elle pensait ne lui ayant même pas traversé l'esprit.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi sur le canapé, mon ange. Parce qu'Hermione était dans mon lit.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y était, d'abord !? C'est le lit à maman !

- C'était le lit de ta mère. Mais quand on a des invités, on ne les fait pas dormir sur le canapé. Ils dorment dans un vrai lit. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. Alors arrête, Bee. »

La fillette tourna des talons et se réfugia dans sa chambre en courant presque, battant ses pieds contre le sol. Elle claqua la porte et Drago ne prit pas la peine de l'engueuler à cause de ça, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à chasser le sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était en présence d'autres femmes.

« Eh ! »

La voix d'Hermione l'obligea à se retourner. Elle se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, portant Vanessa dans ses bras. Apparemment, les fillettes avaient tenu à réveiller leur père comme tous les matins, ce qui avait fait peur à Hermione -explication plausible au cri. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, car elle avait apparemment suivi toute la discussion. Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de se rapprocher d'elle, prenant la petite Vanessa dans ses bras -laquelle lui posa un énorme baiser baveux sur sa joue mal rasée.

« Tu as faim ?

- _Si_ ! Plus que faim même ! Hermione déjeune avec nous ? S'enquit-elle en adressant à ladite Hermione un immense sourire comme pour lui montrer que contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'avait absolument rien contre elle.

- Je… ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Bredouilla Hermione en baissant les yeux. J'ai déjà trop profité de ton… de votre hospitalité. Je vais… rentrer chez moi.

- Non ! Coupa Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas déjeuner avec nous avant de t'en aller. Et Rebecca va manger avec nous. Va chercher ta sœur, ma puce. »

Il posa sa fille par terre, et elle rejoint rapidement Rebecca. Il revint ensuite vers Hermione.

« Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi maintenant et revoir l'autre imbécile de Bulgare.

- Quoi ? Comment sais-tu que…

- Tu es une femme. Tu es fiancée. Les femmes de ton âge ne pleurent que lorsque leurs petits amis leur font du mal… Ou quand leurs proches meurent. Mais je suppose que si quelqu'un était mort, ça ne t'aurait pas posé problème d'être avec tes amis… Tu n'aurais pas atterri sur mon lit si ça avait été quelque chose d'aussi important.

- Perspicace. Murmura-t-elle. Et oui… c'est de la faute de Viktor.

- Maintenant que tu es calmée, je peux te demander ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a fait… ce que tous les hommes font quand ils s'ennuient des femmes comme moi.

- Des femmes comme toi ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre quel genre de femme elle était.

- Oui. Celles qui pensent que le travail est plus important que tout. Que les amis passent avant les petits amis… Que le fait que je doive sauver un homme soit plus important que de coucher avec mon petit ami tous les soirs…

- Il t'a trompé. » Conclut simplement Drago, saisissant désormais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle acquiesça en clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser ses larmes. Il détourna le regard, n'ayant aucune envie de la voir pleurer, car il savait que la voir aussi vulnérable le rendrait probablement trop gentil avec elle… chose qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas. Il se racla la gorge avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Hermione l'y rejoint, mettant la table par mécanisme. Rebecca et Vanessa s'installèrent devant leurs assiettes -sans dire un mot pour l'une, en chantonnant pour l'autre. Une fois tous assis, un silence pesant s'Installa et seuls les couverts grinçant la surface des assiettes l'interrompu par intermittence. Finalement, Vanessa bredouilla :

« On va faire quoi aujourd'hui, papa ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est samedi, papa ! On sort le samedi ! On va voir mamie ? Je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait rencontrer Hermione !

- C'est gentil, Vanessa. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Et je dois aussi voir mon patron aujourd'hui, donc…

- Que vas-tu lui dire ? S'enquit Drago, brusquement tendu.

- Que… à dire vrai, je n'en sais encore trop rien. Je verrais une fois que j'y serais. »

Elle but une gorgée de jus d'orange, découvrant le goût de fruit sur sa langue engourdie. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu la veille et savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle se sentait néanmoins stupide d'avoir agi d'une telle manière juste à cause d'un homme. Elle se demanda ensuite comment l'éviter et se souvint brièvement qu'elle devait passer l'après-midi auprès des Weasley pour fêter l'anniversaire de Gauwyn -le fils de Ron et Luna- qui allait avoir sept ans le jour même. Elle réalisa également que son cadeau pour l'enfant était à son appartement et elle espéra bêtement que Viktor ne l'ait pas pris. Puis une idée lui vint. Une idée un peu farfelue, mais elle sut immédiatement que ça pouvait marcher. Elle se tourna vers Drago, ce dernier haussant un sourcil étonné en la voyant le visage si résolu.

« Tu te souviens qu'hier soir je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu deviennes aussi humain pour Harry que tu l'es pour moi ! Et que pour ça, il fallait qu'il voie tes filles !

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Aujourd'hui, après mon rendez-vous avec mon patron et Harry, je vais à l'anniversaire du fils de Ron au Terrier. Tu vas venir. Avec Rebecca et Vanessa.

- Quoi ? Pépia Rebecca avec un regard noir.

- Trop cool ! J'adore les anni… commença Vanessa avant que son père ne l'interrompe.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! C'est un anniversaire ! Personne n'osera rien te faire de peur de gâcher la fête. Et… Harry est père lui aussi. Quand il verra que tu as des enfants… et qu'il t'observera avec elles… Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra ! »

Rebecca poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que sa petite sœur se mettait à fredonner « Je vais à un anniversaire ! ». Drago hésita quelques secondes mais Hermione paraissait si sûre d'elle et de son plan qu'il finit par acquiescer.

Le petit-déjeuner se conclut dans un silence pesant -surtout à cause de Rebecca et Drago se promit mentalement d'avoir une discussion avec elle dès qu'Hermione partirait. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à se lever, sentant qu'elle était de trop -comme toujours depuis la veille.

« Je vais y aller. Je viendrais vous chercher vers 15h, d'accord ? »

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : vOilà ! Fin moins sadique ... [je garde la fin la plus sadique pour la fin du chapitre 3 où là je pense que certains vont avoir des envies de meurtre sur ma ptite persOnne... humhum] Bref, adOrable Rebecca, n'est ce pas ? xD -j'comprends pas que Drago lui foute pas quelques claques de temps en temps ! & Krum... Beaucoup d'entres vous aviez vu le coup venir ! -lOgique me direz-vous, sinon il nous aurait bien embarrassé ce type ! Quoi qu'on le reverra dans le prochain chapitre, hélas... Pfff... [ui ui je sais que c'est moi qui écrit, mais que voulez vous que je vous dise !? j'les controle toujours pas ! xD & puis un Krum, c'est collant !] & pis, des ptits instants minuscules entre Drago & Hermione, qui ont bien du mal à se détester comme avant... -normal, le temps a bien passé ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! & que vous me le direz... Ou que ça ne vous a pas plu & aussi que vous me direz pourquoi =) **

**En fait, je posterais le chapitre 3 dimanche soir, mais ensuite, je ne serais pas là toute une semaine -je l'avais dit sur mon blOg, mais vous n'y allez pas tous donc je préfére prévenir. donc le chapitre 4 n'arrivera que le lundi d'après... -ça vous laissera toute une semaine pour m'envoyer des mails d'insultes xD **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -ptit espOir d'atteindre les 60... oO**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	4. Chapter 3

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Chapitre 3**

**Angleterre. Londres. Centre de l'Agence Gouvernementale de Magie de Grande-Bretagne.**

Hermione s'installa sur la chaise, face au bureau de son patron qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle était en avance -comme toujours, ou presque, ce qui lui permettait de répéter ce qu'elle aurait à dire pour sa défense. Après avoir quitté les Malefoy, elle était rentrée chez elle, découvrant que les affaires de Viktor Krum n'avaient pas bougé -ce qui l'avait simplement déprimée. Elle s'était plongée dans un bain pour se détendre un peu, s'était changée, avait regardé la télévision -chose qu'elle ne faisait quasiment jamais- puis avait déjeuné dans un café en bas de chez elle avant de se rendre à son travail. Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement, comprenant que sa rencontre avec son patron ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le disait. Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa place. Sa vie toute entière, en fait. Perdre son petit ami et son travail en moins de 24h lui prouverait qu'une force supérieure lui en voulait probablement, ce dont elle se doutait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes, méditant presque. La porte du bureau fut ouverte brusquement et les voix de Lorns -son patron- et celle d'Harry brisèrent le silence. Elle ne se retourna même pas alors et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour salut.

« Miss Granger ! Mr Potter et moi sommes un peu en retard, excusez-nous !

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur. Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, trop mal à l'aise pour oser le reprendre.

- Nous avons déjeuné ensemble et avons discuté de votre prochaine affaire ! Comment cela s'est-il passé avec l'homme dont nous parlions il y a quelques jours ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, lequel regarda sournoisement ailleurs. Elle s'étonnait de voir qu'il n'avait rien dit concernant ses doutes à leur patron. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle accomplisse son travail avant ce rendez-vous.

« Je… Je ne l'ai pas encore tué, Monsieur.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ça ? Il se cache ? Personne ne vous échappe en général, Miss Granger !

- En effet… Je… Il… Il a des enfants et… Je le connais. Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

- Cela ne vous a pas tant posé de problème lorsque vous avez assassiné Vincent Crabbe, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua sèchement Mr Lorns.

- C'était… différent. Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je…

- Vous avez encore quelques jours, après tout ! Vous avez bien le temps ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, le souffle court. Elle n'osait aller au fond de ses pensées comme elle aurait voulu le faire, mais Harry s'en chargea rapidement à sa place après avoir remarqué la mine défaite qu'elle arborait.

« Mr Lorns, ce qu'Hermione essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il faille tuer Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? C'est ça son nom ? Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Lui-même. Acquiesça Harry avec lenteur, agacé.

- Alors il faut absolument le tuer ! S'exclama leur patron avec un air réjoui. C'est une grosse prise ! Ou mieux ! Il faut le faire venir ici ! L'image de sa tête à la première page de la Gazette ! Imaginez les gros titres ! L'AGMBG…

- Tue un homme innocent de trente ans veuf et avec deux enfants qui ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres ? Coupa Hermione en se levant, furieuse. Mr Lorns, il ne porte pas la marque !

- C'est tout de même Drago Malefoy. Il est un mangemort. Nous le savons tous ! N'a-t-il pas failli tuer Albus Dumbledore lors de sa 6ème année à Poudlard ? N'a-t-il pas toujours méprisé les sang-de-bourbe ?

- Si, mais… Il a changé.

- Miss Granger. C'est votre tête ou la sienne. »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les larmes aux yeux. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Monsieur… Je peux m'en charger.

- Même si vous le faites, Harry, il n'est pas question que je garde un membre désobéissant. C'est un travail complexe que d'être agent ici ! Je ne peux pas accepter quelqu'un qui n'ait pas mon entière confiance. Vous avez encore quelques jours. Dehors, tous les deux ! »

Hermione tourna les talons sans lui dire au revoir et quitta le bureau d'un pas pressé, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle s'installa dans le hall, près d'une fontaine qui imitait à la perfection celle du ministère. Harry l'y rejoint en quelques minutes, habitué à ce qu'elle se retrouve là lorsque ça n'allait pas.

« Hermione, tu tiens vraiment à perdre ton boulot ?

- Non… Mais j'ai une conscience. Et je préfère perdre mon travail que perdre ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre et soupira simplement, parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, qu'elle ne tuerait pas Drago Malefoy.

« Je peux le faire. Et dire que c'est toi qui l'as fait.

- Si tu tues Drago, il est possible que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole. »

Elle se leva sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Mais il la suivit dans la rue, la mine basse.

« Hermione, tu étais où cette nuit ?

- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Viktor est venu me voir. Et il est aussi allé chez Ron. Il te cherchait.

- Il a dit pourquoi ?

- Non… Mais tu étais où ?

- Chez Drago.

- Tu as passé la nuit chez lui ?! Articula-t-il en blêmissant.

- Oui. Dans son lit. Il a dormi sur le canapé. Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Si Viktor me cherche encore, dites lui d'aller se faire voir et de venir récupérer ses affaires. Autrement elles finiront dans la cheminée. »

Elle transplana et il ne fit rien pour la rattraper.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Loustry Sainte Chaspoule. ****Le Terrier.**

À quelques mètres du portail menant au Terrier, Hermione tentait désespérément de se calmer et de se convaincre que son plan allait fonctionner. Vanessa avait prit sa main lors du transplanage -le tout premier des deux fillettes- et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Hermione était assez étonnée de voir à quelle rapidité l'enfant s'était liée à elle. Rebecca était en arrière et lançait sournoisement des regards noirs en direction du Terrier. Drago -ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches- ne cillait plus. Hermione songeait même qu'il avait pu cesser de respirer. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire amical, se demandant s'ils allaient finir par rentrer ou s'ils ne bougeraient pas de la journée. Vanessa balançait son bras, entraînant celui d'Hermione.

« On y va ? » S'impatienta-t-elle avec une moue triste et adorable.

Hermione inspira profondément mais l'air se cristallisa dans ses poumons et elle fut obligée de le recracher pour ne pas étouffer. Elle broyait presque la main de Vanessa dans la sienne, mais la petite s'en moquait complètement, trop euphorique pour s'en rendre compte. Drago finit par s'impatienter et poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'avancer vers le portail.

« Allez ! Bee, viens là ma puce. »

Rebecca croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et rejoint son père en maugréant mille gros mots. Vanessa finit par tirer Hermione par la main pour faire de même. La gryffondor reprit ses esprits et poussa le portail d'une main tremblante. Le petit groupe fit quelques pas, traversant la maison pour rejoindre l'autre côté du jardin, là où se déroulait la fête.

Les Weasley étaient déjà là, au grand complet. Ou du moins, ce qu'il restait de la famille Weasley. Durant la guerre, Percy, Fred et George avaient été tués par des Mangemorts. Seuls restaient Bill, Charlie, Ron et Ginny des sept enfants Weasley vivants à l'origine. Bill avait eu une fille avec Fleur : Esmée, âgée de 11 ans et élève de Gryffondor. Charlie s'était marié à Katie Bell quelques années après la fin de la guerre et ils avaient eu ensemble quatre fils : Aaron, Matteo, Devon et Peter, âgés respectivement de 8, 6, 3 et 1 ans.

Ron était présent avec Luna. Leur fils Gauwyn jouait avec ses cousins, fêtant son anniversaire avec un immense sourire. Harry était là avec Ginny et leurs deux enfants. Neville Londubat était accompagné de son épouse Lavande Brown et de leurs faux jumeaux de cinq ans nommés Francesca et Frederick.

Hermione cessa de respirer en voyant Mr Lorns. Son patron avait apparemment été invité. Il discutait vaillamment avec Arthur Weasley. Elle faillit faire demi-tour, adressant à Drago un regard désespéré qu'il ne comprit pas, mais Harry les avait déjà repérés et il s'avança vers eux, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« T'es devenue barge ! » s'écria-t-il en se plantant face à Hermione, ignorant royalement Drago et ses filles car il était simplement trop dur pour lui de ne pas le faire.

Néanmoins, Hermione voyait qu'il serrait les poings, de toute évidence pour se retenir de frapper le blond. Elle planta son regard dans celui émeraude de son meilleur ami, et fit les présentations avec une moue narquoise.

« Harry, tu te souviens de Drago !? Et voici Rebecca et Vanessa, ses filles. Les filles, voilà Harry. Le célèbre et bon Harry Potter qui ne fait pas de mal à une mouche sauf lorsque c'est parfaitement nécessaire. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- C'est vraiment un coup bas. Siffla le brun en baissant les yeux vers les mains liées d'Hermione et de Vanessa. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien faire aujourd'hui…

- Oui, ça serait affreux de gâcher l'anniversaire de Gauwyn. Persifla-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais Mr Lorns est là !

- Je sais. J'ai vu.

- Et Viktor aussi. »

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes alors qu'Harry se tournait vers Drago, le jaugeant sévèrement, sa mâchoire se crispant. Drago leva lentement la manche de sa veste, montrant sa peau pâle et vierge, ce à quoi Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il observa ensuite les deux fillettes, retrouvant la même froideur que celle des Malefoy chez Rebecca alors que Vanessa semblait parfaitement humaine et chaleureuse. La fillette se cachait presque derrière Hermione en scrutant Harry, paraissant inquiète de par sa posture bien qu'elle ait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Harry finit par soupirer.

« Si ça se passe mal…

- Je serais entièrement responsable. Acquiesça Hermione en regardant la famille Weasley où seules quelques personnes avaient compris ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

- Ok. Et Malefoy, un pas de travers et je n'hésiterais pas à… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, bien que la menace soit réelle et assez pesante. Il ne voulait pas être trop explicite devant les deux enfants. Rebecca lui jeta un regard noir de colère et il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, avant de se retourner vers la fête. La plupart des personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir Drago, le dévisageant plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie avec une telle hargne que Vanessa finit par lâcher la main d'Hermione pour prendre celle de son père. Un silence pesant s'était installé sur le petit bout de jardin, y compris sur les enfants qui cherchaient à comprendre l'état dans lequel semblaient être leurs parents. Finalement Gauwyn se dirigea en courant presque vers Hermione -sa marraine, laquelle le récupéra en collant un baiser sur son front.

« Alors, tu te sens plus grand, bonhomme !? Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tentant de rendre la situation plus normale.

- Oui ! C'est qui, eux ? » Demanda l'enfant avec un sourire édenté adorable.

Le garçonnet possédait de multiples tâches de rousseur et des cheveux d'un roux pétillant, comme son père, ce qui lui donnait un air malin. Ses yeux bleus ressemblaient plus à celui de sa mère, ce qui le faisait paraître un peu fou. Hermione le reposa sur ses pieds.

« Euh… alors, lui c'est Drago. Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? Comme les méchants ? Demanda Gauwyn sans se soucier réellement de ce que cela signifiait.

- Ouais, ces Malefoy là. Marmonna son père derrière lui alors que Mr Lorns fusillait Hermione du regard avec une assiduité déconcertante.

- Et ses filles ! Conclut Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Rebecca et Vanessa. Vanessa n'a qu'un an de moins que toi. Tu veux bien les emmener jouer avec les autres ? »

Gauwyn acquiesça avec un immense sourire avant de tendre la main vers Vanessa. La fillette se colla davantage à son père alors que Rebecca tournait les talons avec une moue d'une arrogance à faire peur. Hermione la regarda quitter les lieux et haussa un sourcil en direction de Drago.

« T'inquiète, elle ne va jamais bien loin. Nessie, tu peux aller avec ta sœur, s'il te plait. »

Vanessa acquiesça et se rua vers Rebecca. Gauwyn jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

« Elles jouent pas ?

- Elles reviendront plus tard… »

L'enfant haussa les épaules avant de retourner jouer avec ses cousins et cousines en courant presque pour s'éloigner de leurs parents et de leur tension. Mr Lorns s'approcha d'Hermione, le regard noir.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouer ? Je pourrais très bien l'arrêter dès maintenant !

- C'est un anniversaire, Mr Lorns ! Coupa Molly en s'interposant. Et les amis d'Hermione sont nos amis. En clair, si vous avez un problème avec ça, je vous conseille de partir ! »

Ses fils échangèrent des regards étonnés, sachant que leur mère n'avait jamais été une fervente admiratrice de la famille Malefoy. Mais tous savaient également qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir un rendez-vous familial se transformer en mini combat. Mr Lorns le comprit en quelques secondes et -ne doutant pas qu'elle oserait le transformer en pâté s'il osait quoi que ce soit- il tourna le dos à Hermione et alla se rasseoir, prêt à ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Molly adressa un sourire à Drago avant de le jauger.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci, Madame Weasley.

- Si, si. Vous êtes affreusement maigre ! Installez-vous !

- Maman… Commença Ron, prêt à lui dire qu'elle était complètement folle.

- Ronald, va t'asseoir toi aussi. Nous allons manger ! Hermione, Viktor est au salon je crois. Il attendait pour te voir. Et pose le cadeau pour Gauwyn sur la table vide là bas ! Mr Malefoy, installez-vous, allez ! »

Elle était si directive que Drago finit par s'asseoir au siège qu'elle désignait avec acharnement. Hermione fit de même en jetant un regard d'excuse à Harry qui paraissait soucieux. Une fois tous installés, les conversations reprirent leur cours, conversations auxquelles Drago ne fut pas réellement convié. Viktor Krum finit par sortir de la maison, son téléphone dans la main. Apparemment, il avait pris un peu de retard à cause d'un coup de fil -ou grâce, selon les points de vue. Hermione ronchonna quelque chose que seul Drago comprit, ce qui le fit sourire alors que Ginny chuchotait à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais qu'en venant ici avec _lui_, Viktor va croire que tu… tu as une… liaison.

- Je me fiche comme un pet de dragon de ce qu'il pense, Ginny. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre. Drago se pencha légèrement vers elle -bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin étant donné qu'ils étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre.

« Tu m'as fait venir pour sauver ma peau ou pour rendre ton petit ami jaloux ?

- Viktor n'est plus mon petit ami.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais… c'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups !

- C'est ton fiancé…Commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce brusque changement de ton chez Hermione.

- Ce n'est plus mon fiancé non plus !

- Tu as bien de la chance… Railla Drago d'une voix trainante qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps. Hermione Krum, qu'est-ce que c'est laid !

- Drago, fais moi le plaisir de te taire ! »

Le blond se contenta d'un regard moqueur. Viktor se retrouva près d'Hermione en trop peu de temps pour elle. Son regard marron croisa celui d'un bleu glacial de Drago -qui le fusillait simplement. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme puisse tromper la femme qu'il était sensé aimer. Ne valait-il pas mieux rompre complètement que de tromper et vivre dans le mensonge ? De plus, Hermione n'avait rien à envier à d'autres, ce qui le rendait dubitatif quant aux raisons pouvant pousser Viktor à coucher avec une autre femme. Le bulgare se racla la gorge alors qu'Hermione ne le regardait pas, l'évitant soigneusement… L'ignorant royalement.

« Hermione ? »

La brune poussa un soupir d'ennui avant de se tourner légèrement vers lui avec le regard le plus méprisant qui soit.

« Oui ?

- Je… On peut parler ?

- Non. Ou si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le ici. Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher à mes amis…

- Je…

- Bien évidemment, certains d'entre eux risquent de vouloir ta mort dans les prochaines minutes, mais c'est un risque qu'on prend lorsqu'on couche avec une autre femme. »

Ron recracha le contenu entier de son verre d'eau par le nez alors que les autres personnes présentes béaient, ébahis par les paroles d'Hermione. Harry se leva d'un geste brusque, le visage assombri par la colère, si bien que Viktor recula d'un pas.

« Sors d'ici. Cracha-t-il simplement.

- Je… non ! Je dois encore parler à Hermione et…

- Sors d'ici. Elle n'a apparemment aucune envie de te parler ! » Répliqua Ron en se levant à son tour, à moitié sonné par le fait qu'il ait très mal avalé sa boisson.

Viktor se rapprocha d'Hermione, posant sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau en face. Elle se leva, prête à le gifler s'il allait trop loin. Elle était partagée entre son envie de pleurer et sa colère bouillonnante dans ses veines.

« Quoi, Viktor ? Tu vas me dire que c'était la première fois ? Que tu ne voulais pas ? Que tu avais des milliers de raisons ? Que tu avais bu ? Qu'elle t'a sauté dessus et que comme tu es un homme dirigé par son entrejambe plus que par son cerveau inexistant, tu n'as pas pu résister ? Vas-y ! Je suis impatiente de connaître ce qui t'a poussé à coucher avec une autre femme dans mon propre lit !

- Je… Tu n'étais pas là…

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te donnait le droit de sauter sur n'importe qui !?

- Hermione…

- Laisse tomber. Je veux que tes affaires ne soient plus dans mon appartement ! Sinon, comme a dû te le dire Harry, elles finiront leur vie dans ma cheminée. Et prends aussi le lit avec toi. Je m'en achèterais un autre. Il te convenait apparemment très bien, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de dormir dedans. »

Elle allait se rasseoir quand il attrapa son poignet avec une telle force qu'elle serra les dents. Elle ferma instantanément les yeux par habitude. La pression se relâcha en un millième de secondes et elle comprit pour quoi en rouvrant les yeux. Drago s'était levé, son regard gris planté dans celui de Viktor qui -bien qu'il soit plus grand que Drago, ne l'égalait pas de sa froideur. Le blond semblait si méprisant qu'Hermione elle-même frémit. Viktor finit par ronchonner une insulte en sa propre langue avant de tourner les talons, quittant le jardin d'un pas guindé, comprenant apparemment -enfin !- qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'il repartirait sans doute avec quelques bleus s'il restait plus longtemps. Hermione le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« Merci.

- De rien. Tu vois… je t'avais bien dit que c'était un crétin !

- Tu n'as jamais dit ça !

- Si tu avais lu entre les lignes, c'était le message derrière mes mots concernant le fait qu'il soit un joueur de Quidditch. » Persifla l'adonis.

Hermione acquiesça en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Ils se réinstallèrent, Harry suivant tous leurs mouvements en remarquant à quel point ils étaient proches. Ils n'y prêtaient même pas attention mais leurs corps semblaient aimantés l'un à l'autre, ce qui était d'autant plus désagréable à découvrir. Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le retour de Vanessa, la fillette sautillant vers son père qui la rattrapa en la mettant sur ses genoux comme il aurait lui-même pu le faire avec sa fille. Cette constatation le rendit mal à l'aise et il tenta de se convaincre que Drago n'était pas du tout comme lui, qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Quand l'ancien Serpentard embrassa le front de sa fille, Harry se contenta de fuir la scène du regard. Mais Ron engagea la conversation et il fut bien obligé de la suivre.

« Alors, Malefoy… Il parait que tu n'as pas la marque des Ténèbres ?! Bonne nouvelle !

- Il ne l'a pas, Ron. J'ai vérifié. Grommela Harry en comprenant où le rouquin voulait en venir.

- Ah… Et… Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, donc ? »

Il semblait avoir envie de lui faire subir un interrogatoire et Hermione ne pouvait l'en empêcher. C'était même ce qu'elle avait secrètement espéré afin qu'ils découvrent tous quel genre d'homme était devenu leur ancien ennemi. Drago soupira légèrement avant de se pencher vers Vanessa.

« Tu peux aller chercher ta sœur ? Elle est où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai perdu. Elle m'a dit de ne pas la suivre.

- Tu peux retourner la chercher ? Demande aux autres enfants de t'accompagner si tu veux, comme ça tu ne te perdras pas. »

Il savait que sa seconde fille était assez sociable pour facilement se lier d'amitié avec les autres. La fillette acquiesça, heureuse d'avoir une telle mission et se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Drago revint à la discussion, une fois les enfants éloignés.

« J'en ai été un. Durant quelques mois… Un an et demi pour être exact.

- Je parie qu'il a tué des gens ! L'accusa Charlie sans le regarder, avant de voir qu'Hermione paraissait sur le point de l'étrangler.

- Oui, j'ai tué quelques personnes durant la première vraie bataille de notre septième année. Je suis parti juste après ça, pendant les vacances d'Octobre.

- Qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ?

- M'avez-vous vu pendant les autres batailles ? Non. Je n'y étais pas. Je ne croyais pas aux idéaux de Lord Voldemort, comme je n'y crois pas maintenant. »

Un silence pesa quelques instants, alors que tous se souvenaient des paroles qu'il avait eu lors de son adolescence à propos des Sang-de-Bourbe ou autres. Néanmoins, Harry s'en posait d'autres depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Ta femme, c'était une moldue ?

- En effet.

- Elle était au courant ? Pour la magie et tout ça ?

- Oui, j'ai fini par lui en parler…

- Pour les meurtres aussi ? S'enquit Neville d'une voix tremblotante.

- Oui, aussi…

- Et tes filles, elles sont au courant ? Ajouta Harry.

- Rebecca l'est. Elle sait plus ou moins tout, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les détails. J'estime qu'il y a certaines choses qu'elles ne doivent pas savoir. Quant à Vanessa, j'attends qu'elle soit un peu plus grande pour lui parler. Elle sait juste que je suis un sorcier et que… j'ai fait quelques bêtises dans ma jeunesse.

- Elles ont des pouvoirs ?

- Oui. Rebecca depuis sa naissance, Vanessa depuis la mort de sa mère. -Hermione lui demanda des explications du regard. Elle… faisait apparaître des mouchoirs dans la chambre de Rebecca. »

Hermione imagina la scène et esquissa un sourire triste avant de continuer à l'interroger sur le sujet -chose qu'elle n'avait pensé faire auparavant.

« Rebecca aura onze ans cette année. Elle devrait commencer à utiliser la magie dès l'an prochain normalement.

- Je ne l'utilise pas. Je vis très bien sans. Elles n'iront pas à Poudlard ou où que ce soit. »

Drago baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide en prononçant ces mots, sachant bien qu'Hermione essaierait de le faire changer d'avis par tous les moyens possibles. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire que tous les enfants réapparurent dans le jardin en criant et jouant, tous recouverts de boue des pieds à la tête, ce qui exaspéra profondément leur grand-mère et leurs parents. Seule Rebecca était aussi blanche que neige. Elle rejoint son père sans un regard pour Hermione et lui tendit un parchemin fraîchement roulé.

« Un Monsieur m'a donné ça pour toi.

- Un monsieur ? Répéta Drago en saisissant l'épais papier.

- Oui. Il était… bizarre.

- Je t'ai dit combien de fois de ne pas accepter ce qu'on te donne dans la rue ?

- Ce n'était pas une rue ! C'était une prairie. Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue railleuse.

- Arrête de faire la maligne, ma puce ! »

Il déplia soigneusement le rouleau avant de froncer les sourcils, son cœur cessant instantanément de battre. Il s'agissait d'un esquisse faite bien des années auparavant représentant Hermione. La jeune femme s'y reconnut et bredouilla :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est maman qui l'a fait. Répondit Rebecca, sa voix tremblante très légèrement.

- Quoi ? Elle…Elle ne me connaissait pas !

- Le seul lien que j'ai toujours gardé avec le monde magique est la Gazette du Sorcier. Je la reçois toujours, sous un faux nom bien sûr… Cornelia dessinait les gens qu'elle voyait dessus lorsqu'elle n'avait plus d'idée. Elle avait esquissé presque tous les Membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts et… Bref, tout ceux qu'elle voyait.

- Mais comment cet homme l'a-t-il eu ? S'enquit Harry en observant le dessin représentant une Hermione de dix-huit ans environ avec une fidélité déroutante.

- Il est allé chez moi… »

La voix de Drago semblait sortir d'outre tombe si bien qu'Hermione détacha son regard du dessin pour regarder l'homme qui avait perdu toute couleur. Elle se tourna vers Rebecca -laquelle comprenant la gravité de la situation ne se défila pas.

« À quoi il ressemblait cet homme ?

- Un grand noir très musclé avec beaucoup de cheveux. Il devait être assez beau avant… mais il a une cicatrice horrible qui traverse tout son visage.

- Les yeux vert-bleu ? murmura Drago.

- Oui.

- Tu le connais ? »

Drago serra les dents, ses poings se crispant sur le parchemin, froissant le fragile papier.

« Est-ce que vous avez tué Blaise Zabini ?

- Non… Il est aussi sur la liste des personnes recherchées. Lança Mr Lorns qui avait suivi toute la discussion depuis son bout de table sans montrer une quelconque marque de surprise ou d'étonnement à l'évocation du nom de Blaise.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il te ferait passer ce dessin ? »

Drago se leva d'un geste si brutal que la chaise se renversa, son visage devenant si dur que même Rebecca fronça les sourcils, n'ayant jamais vu son père dans une telle rage, excepté lors du procès du chauffard ayant pris la vie de sa mère.

« On rentre.

- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione en se levant.

- Il était chez moi ! Dans ma maison ! Articula Drago. Il sait que tu étais avec moi, autrement il n'aurait pas pris ce dessin en particulier. Il savait également où on allait. Et il a été si proche de Rebecca qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal !

- Je peux me défendre ! Tenta l'enfant.

- Non, Bee ! Contre un sorcier ayant une baguette magique, les minuscules pouvoirs que tu as pour l'instant et que tu ne contrôles pas ne peuvent rien !

- Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il s'agit de Blaise Zabini ?!

- Selon sa description. Et… Il a une raison de m'en vouloir… Des milliers de raisons en fait ! En tout cas, je n'ai aucune envie de risquer davantage en restant ici. Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir…

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée ce matin ! »

Elle semblait vexée et il baissa la tête.

« Je sais de quoi il est capable. Il prenait un plaisir quasi jouissif à torturer ses victimes durant les premières batailles. Je l'ai vu torturer Cho Chang jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie. Je… Il ne sera sûrement pas aussi clément que tu l'as été avec moi sur ce que j'ai fait…

- Ce que tu as fait ?

- Hermione, quand je t'ai dit hier que les Mangemorts m'en voulaient de les avoir quitté… Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Les autres… Vincent, Gregory, Théo, Pansy, Blaise… Ils se considéraient tous comme mes amis. Ça va au-delà de la simple trahison. Et Blaise… Il est vraiment doué. Lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. S'il veut me tuer, il y arrivera. S'il veut tuer mes filles… il y arrivera. Qu'elles soient juste des enfants ne changera rien. Lord Voldemort le mettait sur des plans périlleux… parce qu'il a un esprit de chasseur. Et il adore jouer avec ses victimes. »

Ces mots firent frissonner Hermione, comme le reste de la tablée au grand complet. Mr Lorns se leva et s'approcha de Drago.

« Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ! »

Le blond se tourna vers lui, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, plus charismatique que jamais. Il ressemblait réellement aux Malefoy des grands jours.

« Soyons réalistes. J'ai peut-être peur de Blaise. Mais pas de vous. Que vous ayez une baguette magique et pas moi ne m'inquiète pas. Vous êtes assez vieux pour que je vous brise la nuque avant que vous ne puissiez la sortir de votre poche. »

Mr Lorns se recula sous cette menace alors que Drago faisait signe à Vanessa -qui était aussi sale que les autres- de venir. Hermione se leva à son tour.

« Besoin d'aide ?

- Pour les ramener oui… Et aussi, au cas où il serait dans l'appartement. Le temps que je récupère ma baguette… »

Elle acquiesça en prenant la main boueuse de Vanessa dans la sienne, Rebecca saisissant celle de son père.

« Je reviens rapidement. » Promit Hermione à ses amis, lesquels ne savaient, pour la plupart, quelle réaction avoir face à ce qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

Drago Malefoy était-il victime ou non ? Était-il celui à chasser ou celui à protéger ? Certains avaient déjà choisi leur camp. D'autres -comme Harry- semblaient encore indécis. Ils regardèrent Hermione, Drago et ses filles s'éloigner, se demandant tous s'ils devaient les en empêcher ou les suivre pour les aider en cas de problèmes. Mais aucun ne bougea.

Une fois la barrière du jardin passée, Hermione croisa le regard assombri par les soucis de Drago et prit mécaniquement sa main, geste que perçut Rebecca. La fillette détourna simplement les yeux, mais resta silencieuse pour une fois, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation déjà si compliquée. Vanessa ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il passait autour d'elle, mais accordait une si grande confiance aux deux adultes l'entourant qu'elle n'osait leur demander quoi que ce soit.

« Je vais rester un peu avec vous après… murmura Hermione sans lâcher Drago du regard.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée, Hermione… Je veux dire… Je… Je vais partir. Avec les filles. Dès ce soir. Je ne sais pas où, ni comment… Mais je vais partir.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il vous suivra à l'autre bout du monde, s'il le veut ! »

Drago esquissa un sourire d'une tendresse désarmante à Hermione, sentant qu'elle les aiderait jusqu'au bout. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour eux malgré le fait qu'elle ne les connaisse vraiment que depuis quelques jours. Il fut surpris par le brusque élan qui lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras… Pour la remercier sans doute. Ou… Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit en sentant la main de Rebecca dans la sienne, bien que celle d'Hermione lui procure une chaleur différente et plus intense.

« J'ai dit que Blaise était doué pour la chasse…

- Oui ?

- Je suis encore plus doué pour la fuite. »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. Appartement de Drago Malefoy. **

Drago referma son sac à dos tout en lançant de curieux regards à ses filles, lesquelles préparaient leurs propres baluchons sans dire un mot, l'angoisse se lisant sur leurs traits. Ils étaient rentrés quelques heures plus tôt et Hermione était repartie rapidement en découvrant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Drago l'y avait un peu poussé. Il sentait qu'elle aurait été prête à les accompagner où qu'ils aillent, mais ne souhaitait pas l'impliquer plus encore que nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger.

Une fois son sac prêt, il écrivit une courte lettre à Camélia pour lui expliquer les raisons de leur départ précipité afin qu'elle ne s'angoisse pas trop. Il s'empara ensuite de sa baguette qu'il avait gardé près de lui dès l'instant où Hermione était partie.

« Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? »

Rebecca acquiesça, son visage plus pâle et glacial que jamais. Vanessa ne montra aucun signe manifeste prouvant qu'elle avait entendu -ou écouté son père. Sa peau était toute rouge, comme si elle était essoufflée et Drago remarquait facilement qu'elle retenait ses larmes, plus particulièrement depuis le départ d'Hermione. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle se soit si vite attachée à la jeune femme, bien qu'il songea sérieusement que les choses auraient été plus simples autrement. Drago s'approcha de ses filles, les attirant vers lui avec une douceur habituelle bien que son étreinte soit plus ferme. Il les enlaça longuement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'une, puis de l'autre.

« Il va falloir vous rendre presque invisibles, d'accord ?

- Pour de vrai ? Bredouilla Vanessa en ravalant ses larmes.

- Il va juste falloir vous fondre dans la masse… Faire très attention à ce qui se passe autour de vous… Mais surtout, tentez de paraître les plus normales possible, d'accord ? »

Elles acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et il s'empara de leur sac, les hissant sur ses épaules avant de prendre également le sien pour faire de même. Il saisit les mains des deux fillettes et quitta son appartement au pas de courses. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture garée au bas de l'immeuble, Drago regardant autour de lui en remarquant chaque détail. Il eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, lorsqu'il avait fui le manoir Malefoy, son cœur battant jusqu'à ses tempes à cause de l'angoisse. Il espérait que tout se passe aussi bien cette fois ci.

Il démarra en trombe -comme toujours- en ordonnant à ses filles de mettre leurs ceintures. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il remarqua que Vanessa avait laissé ses larmes lui échapper. À ses côtés, Rebecca ne semblait même plus prendre le temps de respirer. Il sortit des petites rues pour rejoindre les plus grandes routes fréquentées par les foules afin de ne pas pouvoir se faire suivre par qui que ce soit. Il voulait se rapprocher un maximum de l'aéroport par les autoroutes avant de s'engager sur les routes plus dégagées. Son regard parcourait chaque véhicule qu'il doublait, se doutant largement que Blaise avait dû en prendre un pour le suivre, s'il était bien là.

Alors qu'il commençait à tourner pour se mettre sur la file de droite, un 4X4 rouge lui coupa le passage, l'obligeant à freiner violemment. Sa ceinture s'enfonça dans son torse, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il continua à avancer, ne voyant plus la voiture qui lui avait barré la route. Rebecca se cramponnait à son siège, stupéfiée par l'angoisse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Juste un chauffard. Murmura-t-il pour la rassurer tout en jetant des œillades à Vanessa derrière lui.

- C'est un chauffard qui a tué maman… J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter. » Répliqua froidement l'enfant.

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre et accéléra, se glissant entre chaque véhicule avec facilité et adresse, bien que ses doigts tremblaient un peu autour du volant. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur en remarquant que le 4X4 derrière lui faisait des appels de fards. Cette même voiture finit par lui foncer dedans, provoquant un hurlement strident provenant de l'arrière. Rebecca se tourna vers son père qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de cette voiture.

« Juste un chauffard !? »

Drago observa le reflet de l'homme dans la voiture derrière lui, le reconnaissant parfaitement malgré l'affreuse balafre le défigurant. Il accéléra encore, se faisant klaxonner. Le véhicule appartenant à Blaise Zabini fonça une nouvelle fois dans le sien et il percuta la Volvo derrière laquelle il roulait. Tout se déroula à toute vitesse, la voiture de Drago fit une embardée, coincée entre les deux autres, se retrouvant projetée avec une force incroyable contre la barrière de sécurité. Seuls les hurlements de Vanessa accompagnèrent l'accident. Puis les bruissements de taule froissée. Et ce fut le noir complet.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement d'Hermione Jean Granger.**

Hermione somnolait sur son canapé. Elle ne voulait absolument pas rejoindre son lit ou que son regard se pose sur un objet quelconque appartenant à Viktor qui n'était toujours pas venu récupérer ses affaires. Elle s'était étalée avec un pot de glace et une couverture étouffante -surtout pour le mois de septembre. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, elle le savait. Drago lui avait promis de l'appeler s'il le pouvait sans prendre trop de risques, mais elle doutait qu'il le fasse vraiment. Il n'avait aucune raison de tenir à cette promesse. Elle s'était sentie si mal en les quittant, en découvrant les larmes maintenues derrière les lourdes paupières de Vanessa. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, serrer la fillette contre son cœur et ne plus la lâcher. Rebecca –au contraire- lui avait à peine adressé un « au revoir ». Hermione avait finalement compris que les inquiétudes de la fillette étaient peut-être fondées dès l'instant où Drago l'avait serré dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Contact qu'il n'aurait jamais tenté -et qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté auparavant. Il n'y avait rien de concret entre eux, et peut être n'y aurait-il jamais rien, mais elle avait perçu cette infime attirance rarissime lorsqu'il l'avait prise contre son torse.

Les battements frénétiques d'un poing contre sa porte d'entrée coupa toutes ses tergiversions guère nécessaires. Elle se leva assez rapidement en vue de la fréquence des coups et finit par ouvrir la porte à la volée, se retrouvant face à un Harry à l'air éreinté par des recherches -elle le savait parce que ses lunettes étaient profondément enfoncées dans sa chair et qu'il crispait ses poings avec angoisse sur des feuilles.

« Blaise Zabini fait partie de l'agence ! »

Hermione se figea quelques secondes avant de se pousser pour laisser passer son ami, lequel se rua vers la table où il disposa toute sa paperasse. Elle le rejoint d'un pas tremblant en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Blaise Zabini avait le droit de tuer. Harry pointa son doigt sur une feuille de l'agence et lut précipitamment :

« Agent depuis 2001. Mangemort reconnu. Dix ans de services = libération. Aucune charge retenue.

- C'est un cauchemar…

- Il fait partie des personnes profitant des informations qu'ils ont pour se faire une nouvelle place… En clair, il vend ses anciens complices pour sauver sa peau ! Regarde… -Il lui mit une feuille devant les yeux. Tous ces gens travaillaient pour Lord Voldemort et il les a trahis. Vingt-neuf ! Dont quinze sur lesquels nous avons nous-mêmes travaillé, Hermione… Son rôle devrait prendre fin dans les prochaines semaines, mais il a apparemment souhaité remplir une dernière mission.

- Mais normalement, il ne tue personne… C'est nous qui nous en chargeons… Bredouilla-t-elle en relevant ses yeux, le suppliant presque d'approuver ses mots.

- Oui… Mais c'est sa dernière mission, comme je l'ai dit. Désormais, il peut se faire repérer… Il… ne risque plus rien. Avant, il devait rester caché pour que les autres Mangemorts ne se méfient pas. Maintenant…Il a tous les droits.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! »

Hermione comprit que tous ces papiers provenaient du dossier consacré à Blaise Zabini en voyant le sceau de l'administration de l'agence sur chaque feuille. Harry avait donc du le voler à Mr Lorns lui-même.

« Tu as pris beaucoup de risques.

- J'ai pensé que ça en valait la peine… Et disons que Ginny a beaucoup aidé à cette décision. Elle a vu la façon dont tu te comportais avec lui… Comme il t'a défendu face à Viktor… La manière dont il parlait à ses filles aussi. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de retrouver Drago Malefoy tel que je m'en souvenais. Alors… Je me suis dis que je devais t'aider. Ce que j'ai trouvé a fini de me convaincre. »

Il glissa une nouvelle feuille devant ses yeux. Elle parcourut le papier du regard, ses yeux défilant sur les mots « Affaire Drago Malefoy ». Puis elle lut la date, découvrant celle du 21 octobre 2005. Blaise Zabini travaillait donc sur ce dossier depuis bien longtemps déjà. Harry pointa son doigt sur une note en bas de page, et Hermione -la voix tremblotante- la lut :

_Erreur de l'agent 0189 lors de l'opération. Femme du prévenu tuée par mégarde dans accident de voiture. Affaire étouffée par l'agent lui-même. Mr Giovanni Perrisio arrêté pour ce crime. _

Elle hoqueta d'horreur en se tournant vers Harry.

« Cet homme n'avait rien fait… il était innocent…

- Oui. Mr Lorns le savait depuis le début. Il savait tout ça. Et… il a permis que ça arrive. C'est simplement… immoral ! Il n'a suivi aucune des lois…ni l'éthique !

- Je croyais que notre travail n'impliquait pas l'éthique justement. Persifla-t-elle.

- Si, parfois… Nous sommes censés protéger les innocents ! Pas les utiliser pour couvrir nos bavures. Et… il a tué une femme… une femme qui n'avait absolument rien fait ! Il a détruit une famille. Il ne mérite en aucun cas d'être agent. En tout cas, j'ai prévenu Kingsley et en tant que ministre, il risque d'organiser pas mal de procès durant les prochains jours. Il recherche déjà Mr Lorns et Blaise Zabini. Mais nous risquons d'être interrogés nous aussi.

- Tu as fait tout ça ce soir !?

- Oui. Une bouffée d'adrénaline ! Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant, aussi utile depuis des années ! Et je crois que Malefoy mérite de recevoir un peu d'aide… Même si il a encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer et qu'il devrait faire ses preuves pour que je lui fasse entièrement confiance. »

Hermione posa sa main par-dessus celle d'Harry avec un sourire emprunt de gratitude et il y répondit avec joie, heureux de réaliser que ces simples mots les avaient à nouveau liés, elle qui avait semblé s'éloigner de lui depuis quelques jours. Le téléphone portable d'Harry vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha en s'excusant auprès d'Hermione avant de s'éloigner d'elle, la laissant avec le dossier de Blaise.

Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, plus blême que jamais. Elle comprit immédiatement que le problème concernait Drago, et peut-être même -et ce fut plus dur encore à imaginer- ses filles. Elle l'interrogea d'un seul regard.

« Accident de voiture… »

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Ministère de la Magie.**

Dans une minuscule cellule située au plus profond de l'enceinte glaciale du ministère de la magie, le prisonnier -nommé Drago Malefoy- ouvrit les yeux, la minuscule lumière provenant du plafond ne lui permettant pas de voir ce qui l'entourait. Il était assis sur une chaise, ses pieds et ses mains attachés au bois, l'empêchant de bouger un seul muscle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager un minimum, mais finit par s'écrouler, entraînant la chaise avec lui. Il sentait du sang autour de son nez cassé et avait l'impression d'être tout endolori. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer son examen mental que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, une immense silhouette qu'il reconnut sans peine s'approchant lentement avant de redresser la chaise -et Drago par la même occasion- d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Drago… Mon vieil ami.

- Blaise. Se contenta de répondre Drago.

- Heureux de te revoir, bien que la situation ne soit guère encline aux effusions !

- Où sont mes filles !?

- Nous nous sommes occupés d'elles… ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comment ça, « occupés d'elles » ? » Frémit Drago.

Blaise se contenta de sourire, tel un fou dont le visage balafré aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Mais il ne répondit pas, laissant à Drago l'occasion d'imaginer mille scénarios plus affreux les uns que les autres. Le prisonnier tenta une nouvelle fois de ses liens et Blaise pointa sa baguette sur son torse, ce qui l'obligea à cesser tout mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !? »

Blaise éclata d'un rire rauque avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Drago, plantant son regard noir dans le sien.

« Mais simplement m'amuser, mon ami… M'amuser. _Endoloris_ ! »

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : Fin sadique, j'avoue. La suite j'sais pas trop quand -pas avant la semaine prochaine en tout cas. Quand j'en aurais l'envie & autant dire que l'envie n'est pas une chose qui m'étouffe actuellement. Merci encOr' tout de même à Myuu de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! **

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	5. Chapter 4

**NOte de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous. Avant dernier chapitre -sans compter l'épilogue. Just' parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur... sinon j'avoue que j'aurais rien posté du tout ! Bref... Aujourd'hui ce chapitre, vendredi matin, le dernier... & pour l'épilogue, je ne sais pas quand du tout ! En fait, je pars à la Réunion plus tôt que prévu : vendredi aprèm' donc ça dépendra de si j'ai ou pas un ordi... sinon ça sera à mon retour le 17 septembre. Bref, j'vous laisse lire ! **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Chapitre 4**

**Angleterre. Londres. Ministère de la Magie.**

Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir menant au bureau de Kingsley, accompagné par un Harry qui semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle -si ce n'était plus encore ! La secrétaire du ministre leur adressa un signe pour qu'ils viennent s'adresser à elle avant d'entrer, mais aucun d'eux n'y prit garde, ouvrant la porte du bureau ministériel en un geste assez brusque.

Kingsley se leva d'un bond, baguette en main comme s'il s'apprêtait à se défendre d'une attaque contre sa personne. Reconnaissant Hermione et Harry, il abaissa son arme en soupirant de soulagement. Les deux fauteuils face à celui de Kingsley se retournèrent lentement, laissant apercevoir deux fillettes aux yeux noyés de larmes. La plus jeune sauta précipitamment de son siège pour rejoindre les bras plus rassurants d'Hermione. Cette dernière serra Vanessa contre sa poitrine à l'en étouffer, caressant ses cheveux en un geste de réconfort. Rebecca restait prostrée sur le fauteuil, tremblant de tous ses membres depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Harry s'approcha de Kingsley pour lui serrer la main, en jetant un regard inquiet à la fillette.

« Où est Drago ?

- Enfermé. Soupira le ministre. Ici. Ajouta-t-il âprement.

- Quoi ? Alors libérez-le dans ce cas !

- Je ne le peux pas.

- Mais, vous êtes ministre ! Bredouilla Rebecca en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses larmes brûlant ses yeux bleus.

- Oui. Mais l'AGMGB et le ministère ont un accord tacite. Nous ne nous mêlons pas de la manière dont-ils gèrent leurs affaires et en échange nous leur gardons quelques cellules vides pour qu'ils règlent les problèmes concernant la sécurité du monde magique tout entier.

- Mon père n'est pas un problème ! » Répliqua sèchement Rebecca en levant un regard suppliant vers Hermione.

La Gryffondor se rapprocha de la fillette, sa petite sœur toujours dans les bras. Elle se pencha vers Rebecca avec un demi sourire, voulant la rassurer sans savoir comment. Elle laissa finalement tomber, reportant son regard à Kingsley.

« N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?

- Tant que l'AGMGB ne transgresse aucune règle, je ne peux rien faire… Du moins, pas en ce qui concerne Mr Malefoy pour l'instant. Mr Lorns et moi allons avoir une sérieuse discussion… Mais tant que je n'ai aucune preuve concrète prouvant que Drago Malefoy n'a jamais rien fait contre nous, je ne peux l'aider.

- Kingsley ! Vous savez très bien qu'il a fait des choses dans sa jeunesse ! Mais il y a prescription ! Et ses filles… nous… nous sommes là pour protéger les personnes innocentes, non ? Ces fillettes en font partie ! Et Drago aussi !

- Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé… Mais je ne peux pas agir seul. Le Magenmagot sera réuni dans moins d'une heure. Nous prendrons une décision à ce moment là. »

Un silence conquit la pièce en trop peu de temps, et seuls les sanglots de Vanessa le brisèrent. Hermione la serra plus fort en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille, Rebecca la regardant faire avec suspicion comme si elle commettait un crime abominable.

« Qui va s'occuper d'elles ? S'enquit Harry.

- Elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient une grand-mère à Rome, mais j'avoue qu'il serait plus prudent qu'elles restent en Angleterre tant que Blaise Zabini est… en chasse. Bien qu'il n'ait pas cherché à les récupérer depuis qu'elles sont ici, je pense qu'elles devraient être avec des personnes aptes à les défendre. Le foyer de protection des mineurs se chargeront d'elles en attendant que nous sachions comment vont se dérouler les prochaines heures…

- Un foyer !? Répéta Rebecca en se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione, à la recherche d'une aide qu'elle ne semblait pas capable de leur offrir.

- C'est le mieux en vue de la situation. Votre grand-mère est une moldue… Et vous ne connaissez pas votre autre grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy ? (Rebecca secoua la tête.) Alors c'est la seule solution… »

Vanessa serra sa prise plus fort autour du coup d'Hermione et celle-ci -harcelée par le regard plein de détresse de Rebecca et la supplication silencieuse de la plus jeune- ne put que céder.

« Je peux m'occuper d'elles. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, la croyant folle de toute évidence, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger les deux enfants, même si l'aînée n'était pas aussi proche d'elle. Kingsley hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une blague. La mine déterminée d'Hermione finit de le convaincre, ainsi que l'acceptation muette de Rebecca et Vanessa.

« D'accord… Je suppose qu'elles seront parfaitement en sécurité avec toi. Je crois qu'elles ont besoin de repos. Ramène-les dès maintenant. Harry, j'aimerais par contre que tu restes avec moi pour la réunion du Magenmagot. J'aurais besoin d'un soutien en plus…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ?

- Non, Hermione, ça ira… De plus, Mr Lorns sera sans doute là et je sens qu'il ne sera pas très doux avec toi. Tu es trop impliquée. Il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin de toi. »

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Appartement d'Hermione Jean Granger.**

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de laisser Rebecca et Vanessa passer devant elle, la plus jeune ne lâchant pourtant toujours pas sa main malgré le fait qu'elles ne courent plus aucun danger. Rebecca s'arrêta au beau milieu du salon en observant la pièce d'un air circonspect assez agaçant, comme si les lieux n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle. Hermione referma soigneusement la porte à double tour -Vanessa toujours agrippée à son bras.

« Alors… voilà… C'est chez moi. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Ou boire ? Ou…

- Je peux prendre un bain ? » Coupa brusquement Rebecca.

Hermione comprit sans peine que les coupures -que les médicomages avaient soignées après l'accident- avaient laissé des tâches de sang que la fillette voulait s'empresser de nettoyer. Elle acquiesça donc en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui donnant une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche avant de la laisser seule.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose… » Murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, la main de Vanessa toujours serrée dans la sienne.

La petite s'installa sur une chaise, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux alors que celle-ci lui préparait un verre de jus d'orange et quelques gâteaux. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche -excepté lorsqu'elle devait prendre sa respiration pour pleurer- depuis l'accident et c'est d'une voix tremblotante et angoissée qu'elle murmura :

« Tu vas réussir à sauver papa comme t'avais dit, hein ? »

Hermione ne put répondre à l'affirmative, mais acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas donner trop d'espoir à la fillette, sans pour autant lui faire abandonner l'idée que son père puisse s'en sortir. Elle posa le goûter de l'enfant devant elle sur la table avant de préparer également la même assiette et boisson pour sa grande sœur. Vanessa suivait chaque mouvement, appréhendant quelque chose dont Hermione n'avait pas idée.

Rebecca revint un long quart d'heure plus tard, s'installant sur la chaise libre sans dire un mot. Elle se mit néanmoins à grignoter les cookies de son assiette tout en sirotant son jus, n'adressant ni mot ni regard à Hermione ou Vanessa, les ignorant comme elle savait si bien le faire.

« Je peux aller me doucher moi aussi ? Demanda Vanessa en finissant son dernier gâteau qu'elle avait engouffré dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, vas-y. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Vanessa fit signe que oui rapidement et sa grande sœur fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te douches toute seule depuis deux ans ! Tu sais, aucun méchant ne te suivra jusqu'à la douche ! »

Vanessa baissa les yeux en rougissant et Hermione l'aida à sortir de table en soupirant, acceptant gentiment de la suivre bien que les mots de sa sœur soient sans équivoque. Elle laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour surveiller Rebecca en même temps. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de lui prêter d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'elle portait et laissa Vanessa seule le temps qu'elle se déshabille, prenant deux t-shirt assez longs lui appartenant, lesquels serviraient davantage de robes aux enfants. Elle lança donc un sort de rapetissement sur chaque haut avant de faire de même avec des shorts. Elle en prêta à Rebecca en passant avant de retourner à la salle de bain, où Vanessa l'attendait sans bouger. Elle l'aida à se savonner, frottant sa peau plus fort là où le sang s'était incrusté, puis la sécha avant de la laisser s'habiller toute seule. Elle pressentait que cette journée serait incroyablement longue et complexe à vivre.

« Votre grand-mère va s'inquiéter selon vous ?

- C'est une grand-mère ! Répliqua Rebecca avec un haussement d'épaules comme si cette simple phrase expliquait tout.

- Et… vous pensez qu'il faudrait la prévenir ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que notre père va peut-être mourir !? C'est sûr que ça va drôlement la rassurer de savoir ça ! Railla l'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel, agaçante au possible.

- Non, mais la rassurer vous concernant…dire que vous allez bien… Bredouilla Hermione, stupéfaite de se sentir si petite face à une enfant.

- Notre père va peut-être mourir ! En quoi notre vie est elle si géniale !? »

Vanessa s'installa sur les genoux d'Hermione en revenant de la salle de bain et la jeune femme la serra contre sa poitrine, toujours aussi maternelle sous des pulsions venant d'elle ne savait où. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle aurait des enfants un jour, mais n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ceux de ses amis car les Weasley étaient toujours assez turbulents et bruyants. Néanmoins, les deux filles Malefoy -bien que l'une soit capable de la faire frissonner- avaient toutes deux quelque chose d'attendrissant qui lui donnait envie de se rapprocher d'elles. Vanessa tétait son pouce malgré son âge en regardant Hermione de ses grands yeux clairs et cette dernière embrassa son front.

« Vous voulez aller faire une sieste ? »

Vanessa acquiesça lentement, épuisée par cette journée qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer, mais Rebecca dodelina de la tête, refusant l'offre d'Hermione car parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir malgré la fatigue. La plus jeune insista pour que sa nouvelle nounou la conduise jusqu'au lit où celle-ci l'installa, la bordant presque en attendant qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Hermione retourna au salon après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, referma la porte derrière elle et chercha Rebecca du regard. La fillette était installée sur le canapé, devant l'écran de télévision éteint.

« Tu veux regarder quelque chose ? S'enquit Hermione en s'asseyant près d'elle -mais pas trop de peur d'être violemment repoussée.

- Non… ça va… »

Hermione resta ensuite silencieuse, ne sachant quoi dire à Rebecca qui -le regard éteint- ne bougeait plus, interrompue dans son mutisme par sa respiration uniquement. L'enfant finit par se tourner vers elle, la dévisageant étrangement, comme si elle savait des tas de choses qu'ignoraient l'adulte lui faisait face. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, envahie par un doute dont elle seule connaissait la teneur.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas… » Bredouilla-t-elle finalement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, ni d'explications concernant ce soudain revirement de situation. Elle soupira légèrement avant de poser sa main sur la joue rose de Rebecca, la forçant à relever la tête.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Je… Je ne veux pas que papa rencontre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, ça il me l'a dit. Mais… il peut avoir des amies femmes ton papa, tout de même ? (Rebecca acquiesça) Alors voilà. C'est tout ce que je veux être. Je veux juste l'aider. Ensuite je sortirais de vos vies.

- Ça non plus, je ne le veux pas… Parce que Nessie sera triste… »

Hermione soupira, croyant parfaitement cette affirmation à laquelle elle songeait elle-même depuis quelques jours, remarquant que Vanessa s'accrochait bien trop à elle pour son bien.

« Tu sais, ton père et moi, nous nous détestions à l'école. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas tué… c'est pour vous.

- Maman l'a changé ! Il n'est plus comme avant ! Défendit l'enfant avec foi.

- Je sais… Mais je ne le savais pas quand je l'ai revu pour la première fois. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la seule chose nous unissant actuellement est notre envie de vous voir heureuses toutes les deux. Et pour ça, il faut qu'il s'en sorte. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'être présente. Je redeviendrais Hermione Granger, la femme plus accroc à son travail qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre…Et il redeviendra le père que vous avez toujours connu. Tout sera à nouveau comme avant. »

Rebecca remonta ses genoux contre son buste en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, les sourcils quasi joints tant elle les plissait.

« Je n'ai pas envie que ça redevienne comme avant… J'aime bien la magie moi. J'aimerais pouvoir l'utiliser. J'aimerais aller à Poudlard. Et papa ne veut pas… Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais le convaincre ! Et puis… Vanessa t'aime vraiment beaucoup, alors elle sera très triste quand tu arrêteras de nous voir ! Et… moi aussi. Tu es la première femme à entrer chez nous depuis la mort de maman.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Et… papa aussi t'aime bien. »

Hermione se figea en regardant la fillette si intensément qu'elle se força finalement à détourner le regard pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle aussi aimait bien Drago depuis qu'elle le connaissait -lui semblait-il- vraiment. Il avait quelque chose de l'ancien Drago Malefoy, que ce soit son sourire en coin qui semblait toujours railleur ou encore son regard si glacial qui pouvait néanmoins lui paraître bouillant. Mais il avait changé, s'était adouci…Il était plus accessible, plus à l'écoute des autres. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa classe ou de son physique plus qu'avantageux, mais néanmoins était devenu plus Homme que Dieu. Elle avait perçu tous ces changements dès l'instant même où son regard s'était posé sur lui devant le tableau de _Romulus & Rémus_ au musée. Il lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre dès le départ, sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas en état d'y penser : à cause de Krum et de toute cette affaire qui prenait tant de proportions. Pourtant, l'idée même que Rebecca pense qu'elle puisse plaire ne serait ce qu'un peu à Drago lui mit du baume au cœur.

La fillette le remarqua et esquissa un sourire timide :

« Tu vas vraiment réussir à l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr… La justice ne laisserait jamais l'occasion à qui que ce soit de faire du mal à ton père si elle peut l'en empêcher.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- J'en suis certaine… »

******.**

**.**

Hermione se laissa choir sur le canapé de son salon en poussant un profond soupir de fatigue, si nerveuse qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Elle avait laissé sa chambre aux deux fillettes qui dormaient déjà profondément, bien que Rebecca soit un peu trop agitée et donne des coups à sa petite sœur dans son sommeil. Hermione les avait fait dîner puis mettre au lit après une petite heure de télévision inutile, mais servant normalement à les détendre. Elle voulait leur faire oublier -et oublier elle-même- qu'Harry n'avait pas appelé et qu'aucune information concernant Drago ne leur était parvenue. Mais comme disait le dicton : « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à ses angoisses, se rassérénant comme elle pouvait. Harry l'aurait prévenu si quelque chose s'était mal passé, elle y croyait dur comme un souaffle. Mais qu'était-elle censé penser de son silence ? Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur l'obscurité et sa solitude lui donna le tournis. Elle se répétait inlassablement les mots qu'avaient employés Rebecca quelques heures plus tôt sur ce même canapé et un sourire se dessina sur ses traits vieillis par l'épuisement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir voir Drago, lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire exactement dans le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose… Même si elle ne souhaitait pas envisager cette possibilité si complexe à entrevoir. Devrait-elle ramener les enfants à leur grand-mère ? Où avaient-elles de la famille ailleurs ? Elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé toutes les questions nécessaires lorsqu'elle en avait encore l'occasion.

Son téléphone portable vibra sur la table basse et elle s'en empara d'un geste rapide, comme si l'objet était son unique planche de salut. Elle reconnut le numéro d'Harry et décrocha.

« Je suis devant la porte. Je n'ai pas osé sonner. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle raccrocha en se levant, courant presque pour ouvrir la porte où Harry l'attendait. Il n'avait apparemment pas sonné de peur de réveiller les deux fillettes. Il n'avait pas été aussi pâle depuis de nombreuses années et elle lui proposa gentiment un café qu'il refusa d'un signe de la main tout en frottant ses yeux cernés par-dessous les verres de ses lunettes. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière, espérant de toutes ses forces que Rebecca et Vanessa aient le sommeil lourd. Harry s'écroula sur le canapé en baillant et elle croisa ses doigts derrière son dos -pour ne pas qu'il la voit faire ce qui aurait provoqué une multitude de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponses.

« Alors ? Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Alors… Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Ça s'engage mal. La Gazette s'est emparée de l'affaire apparemment et ça fera la Une demain matin. En clair, ils mettent Drago en première page ce qui va provoquer…

- La crise des foules.

- Les gens vont le lyncher… marmonna Harry. J'ai accepté de donner une interview à Rita Skeeter demain.

- Mais… tu détestes ça !

- Oui, mais tu sais comme moi que si je dis que Drago Malefoy est un Saint… Les lecteurs du journal me croiront ! Ils ont toujours l'habitude étrange de penser que je dis forcément la vérité !

- Tu vas donc dire qu'il est un Saint !? S'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- À peu de choses près… »

Elle lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Et… le Magenmagot…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mr Lorns devrait être renvoyé dans les prochains jours et ils pensent dissoudre complètement l'AGMGB ou trouver un autre directeur…

- Toi ? Sourit-elle, s'y attendant depuis longtemps déjà.

- En effet… C'est assez inattendu, non ? Enfin, c'est une nouvelle assez étonnante pour moi…

- Tu es Harry Potter ! Railla-t-elle simplement en souriant de toutes ses dents, heureuse pour lui car il en avait plus que besoin. Et pour Blaise Zabini ? Que comptent-ils faire ?

- Ils estiment que Mr Lorns est responsable de tout et que Zabini n'était qu'un pion… J'ai essayé de les faire changer d'avis, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. En clair, il va être sauvé sans doute.

- Drago… Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses doigts emmêlés, manifestement gêné par cette question à laquelle il ne semblait trouver de réponse concrète. Il poussa finalement un soupir las, relevant son regard assombri vers le sien.

« Je n'en ai sérieusement aucune idée. Ils ont décidé de lui accorder un procès, mais tel que je les voyais, ça avait l'air d'être une simple mesure administrative leur permettant de se couvrir en cas de problème.

- En clair, ils veulent simplement couvrir un meurtre en simple décision de justice… » Bredouilla-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux, sentant son cœur quitter sa poitrine pour remonter dans sa gorge.

Harry prit ses mains dans les siennes, les ramenant vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser, comme il le faisait avec sa fille lorsqu'elle était triste. Hermione frissonna et il tenta tant bien que mal de lui rendre le sourire, prêt à proférer quelques mensonges si ça pouvait l'aider.

« Le procès aura lieu après demain. En clair, l'article de Rita sera déjà paru à ce moment là… Peut-être que les retombés médiatiques auront un impact sur la décision finale du Magenmagot. Et je connais Kingsley, il ne va pas s'avouer vaincu ! La décision de peine de mort doit être approuvée par le Ministre. S'il ne la signe pas, ça peut prendre des semaines… voir des mois ! »

Elle acquiesça, pressentant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner par ses faux sourires qui cachaient souvent le pire. Elle l'interrogea une nouvelle fois du regard, soucieuse d'avoir tous les détails en main pour se préparer à défendre Drago si on le lui demandait. Il se racla la gorge, tentant d'insuffler à sa voix, la dureté nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

« Dans tous les cas, même s'il n'est pas mis à mort… Il sera forcément envoyé à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. Un an… dix ans… Peut-être même plus.

- Azkaban…

- Mione… Depuis la fin de la guerre, ce sont simplement des Aurors qui surveillent les prisonniers et non plus les Détraqueurs. Il n'y a aucune raison de… Enfin, si…Rebecca et Vanessa… Mais, ce n'est pas pire que la mort !

- S'il est envoyé en prison, il ratera la moitié de leur vie !

- Et s'il meurt, il ratera toute leur vie… Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne peux rien y faire ! Je vais tenter de lui épargner la peine de mort en faisant jouer la carte « élu », mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. »

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné, se laissant enfoncer dans les cousins du canapé, lasse. Il se mit debout avec un air chagrin.

« Il faut que je rentre. Ginny m'attend et risque de ne pas être très heureuse de me voir rentrer si tard alors qu'elle travaille demain…

- Désolée. De te demander de m'aider sur ce coup là.

- Eh ! Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux ! Répliqua t-il en mimant la déception de la voir douter de sa sollicitude. On est ensemble toi et moi… et Ron. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux. Il semblait toujours aussi sincère que dix ans plus tôt lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Pour la première fois, elle décida de se servir un peu de sa position d'Elu du monde sorcier afin d'obtenir quelque chose. Il perçut rapidement le changement dont elle venait de faire preuve alors qu'une nouvelle détermination éclairait son visage.

« Quoi ? Lança t-il en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Tu peux me faire obtenir un simple rendez-vous avec Drago… Juste une petite heure…

- Tu ne vas pas le libérer !? Tu n'y penses pas !

- Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le libérer ! Non. Il faut juste que je lui parle. J'ai besoin de lui parler ! Je t'en prie…Une heure tout au plus, seule avec lui.

- Seule avec lui ? répéta Harry avec un sourire taquin qui sous-entendait quelque chose dont elle ne voulait entendre parler.

- Harry ! Garde tes pensées pour toi ! J'ai juste besoin de lui poser quelques questions concernant les filles… Et aussi peut-être l'aider un peu pour son procès. Tu sais en quoi cela consistera exactement ? Veritaserum ? Interrogatoire sous torture ? Simple interrogatoire ?

- Non, ils n'en ont pas parlé. Je te le dirais dès que possible. Et j'organiserais moi-même ce rendez-vous entre vous dès demain.

- Merci, Harry. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, la dépassant toujours d'une bonne tête avant de l'enlacer. Elle accepta son étreinte, se sentant comme débarrassée d'un poids en voyant qu'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle à cause de Drago et de son envie de le sauver. Il se détacha d'elle avec un sourire et quitta l'appartement après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, refermant la porte à clé d'un coup de baguette magique. Son souffle paraissait haché dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle espérait –naïve- que tout se passerait comme elle le souhaitait le lendemain. Elle ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange semaine, sut qu'elle pourrait peut-être dormir.

******.**

**.**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dès l'instant où Vanessa se mit à lui sauter dessus en braillant une comptine italienne près de son oreille. Elle faillit s'écrouler du canapé où elle avait passé sa nuit, mais se retint –par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle se retrouva face à deux grands yeux verts. En tournant un peu la tête, elle rencontra ceux –bleus- de Rebecca qui souriait, narquoise.

« Quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit Hermione en attrapant Vanessa pour qu'elle cesse de sautiller comme si elle était sur un trampoline.

- Neuf heures.

- Vous avez faim ?

- On n'arrivait plus à dormir ! annonça Vanessa en calant son visage contre le buste d'Hermione tout en passant ses petits bras aux rondeurs enfantines autour d'elle, la prenant une fois de plus pour un doudou géant.

- On a entendu ta discussion avec Harry, d'hier… Fit remarquer Rebecca en s'asseyant sur la table basse –Hermione ne fit aucune réflexion quand au fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une chaise, trop accaparée par ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça.

- Vous avez… entendu ? Tout ?

- Que papa ira en prison dans tous les cas. »

Rebecca savait que c'était la seule chose importante à évoquer et baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds nus en retenant les larmes qu'elle n'avait laissé couler que devant sa petite sœur, se cachant tout de même sous les draps. Hermione se redressa, Vanessa collée à elle, et passa sa main sur la joue de la plus grande, qui ne s'éloigna pas bien qu'un léger mouvement de recul fut perceptible.

« On va déjeuner quelque chose… Un petit déj' purement anglais, ça vous irait ?

- Œufs et bacons ? s'exclama Vanessa avec un immense sourire.

- Toasts, œufs, bacons… Et tout plein de bonnes choses très grasses ! »

Rebecca esquissa un sourire en se levant, Hermione faisant de même en transportant Vanessa jusqu'à la table, prête à leur préparer un petit déjeuner dont elles se souviendraient éternellement… Et surtout, prête à leur faire oublier pour quelques instants que leur père était enfermé dans une cellule, et qu'elles n'auraient peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le revoir vivant.

Harry débarqua au beau milieu de leur déjeuner, un léger sourire se posant sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il découvrit le copieux repas qu'avait préparé Hermione –pour au moins dix personnes ! Mais plus encore amusé par Hermione qui semblait accaparée par les deux fillettes comme si elles étaient les siennes. Il fut étonné de la voir si maternelle, elle qui refusait proprement de changer les couches de son filleul quelques années plus tôt. Elle se leva brusquement en le voyant apparaître.

« Alors ? Lança-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lui dire bonjour.

- Alors… rendez vous à 16h dans la cellule 12 du ministère. Vous serez entièrement seuls pendant une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir plus de temps, mais je peux facilement distraire le gardien pour quelques minutes de plus !

- Sérieusement !? S'écria-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était une sorte de génie sortit d'une quelconque lampe magique.

- Sérieusement. Acquiesça t-il, peu fier de lui. Les filles pourront rester avec moi le temps que ça durera. Elles n'auront pas le droit de le voir. »

Rebecca et Vanessa échangèrent un regard, toute deux plus attristées qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître face à cette situation, bien que l'aînée soit assez enchantée qu'un rendez-vous puisse être organisé. Elle savait qu'Hermione ferait tout pour aider son père. Tant qu'il s'en sortait, elle se moquait du temps que cela prendrait. Elle se doutait néanmoins que sa petite sœur ne serait pas si patiente. A seulement six ans, elle n'avait passé que très peu de temps sans son père dans sa vie et ne tiendrait pas très longtemps sans lui, malgré les présences de sa sœur et d'Hermione.

« Et le procès… Commença cette dernière. Comment ça va se passer ?

- Comme celui de Pansy Parkinson. Legimencie et Veritaserum en plus pour ne pas que les souvenirs soient faussés… »

Hermione frémit malgré elle en se remémorant les affreux souvenirs de Pansy… La pitié qu'elle avait ressentie face à cette jeune fille à laquelle elle n'avait prêté aucune attention l'avait marquée à vie. Cette dernière avait dévoilé une enfance violée et bafouée par un père brutal, ainsi que de multiples humiliations durant toute son adolescence et les années de sa vie de jeune adulte… Elle avait été condamnée à mort à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans. Hermione n'avait jamais compris cette décision du ministère… Absurdité de ces années d'après guerre où les dénommés coupables étaient jugés sans réelle possibilités de s'en sortir. Hermione poussa finalement un profond soupir, espérant de tout son cœur que l'histoire se termine mieux cette fois ci.

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Londres. Ministère de la Magie.**

Les cellules du Ministère étaient quelque plus accueillantes que celles d'Azkaban, Hermione le remarqua dès l'instant même où elle se retrouva dans le couloir menant à celles-ci. Guère étonnée par cette atmosphère glaciale, elle retint ses tremblements qui l'avaient secouée tant de fois lorsqu'elle s'occupait de prisonniers pour obtenir des informations de première main. Poussant un léger soupir agacé –l'Auror la conduisant était le plus lent des Aurors qu'elle n'ait jamais connu- elle avança plus vite, comme pour prévenir le geôlier de son envie d'en finir rapidement. Elle avait laissé Rebecca et Vanessa de l'autre côté des grillages séparant le monde « normal » de celui des détenus, et bien qu'elles soient en sécurité avec Harry, Hermione ne souhaitait guère les laisser seule durant trop de temps.

« C'est là. Vous avez une demi-heure. » Lança sèchement l'Auror en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Elle le remercia d'un simple sourire hypocrite alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la petite salle servant habituellement aux interrogatoires. Toute forme de magie y était détectée, si bien qu'Hermione –même si elle l'avait voulu- n'aurait pu l'aider à s'échapper.

Drago était assis sur une chaise de bois, le visage baissé vers le sol. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis des pas sur le béton servant de sol. La respiration d'Hermione était perceptible tant le silence était lourd. Il ne releva pas les yeux, attendant d'être sûr de l'absence d'un tiers dans la pièce.

La porte se referma dès l'instant où Hermione en fit la demande. Enfin, il se redressa et elle recula en voyant son visage aux traits sombres. Ses cernes quasi noirs donnaient l'impression étrange d'enfoncer ses yeux dans ses orbites, comme si son regard était beaucoup plus profond. Une balafre marquait sa peau d'albâtre sur sa joue. Bien que l'entaille soit assez fine, elle n'avait pas été soignée et semblait s'infecter.

Une fois le choc passé, Hermione s'avança vers Drago, son souffle se coupant presque alors que les traces des blessures qui avaient été infligées au blond lui apparaissaient plus clairement. Il se mit debout dès qu'elle fut près de lui. Face à face, aucun d'eux n'amorça un seul geste. Elle détaillait du regard chaque marque parcourant sa peau claire, alors qu'il tentait de fuir cet examen sans pour autant lui faire une seule réflexion.

Finalement, elle porta sa main à sa joue tailladée. Il posa sa propre main froide sur celle bouillante de la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans le sien, hésitant. Elle aurait apprécié une étreinte quelconque, une simple poignée de main même. Elle aurait aimé sentir son corps meurtri presser contre le sien. Elle n'osa pas provoquer plus de contacts entre leur chair, se contentant de garder sa paume contre la sienne, associées à leur regard accrochés. Il se détourna au bout d'une courte minute, se rasseyant brutalement comme si ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le porter. Elle rapprocha la seconde chaise de la sienne avant de s'asseoir à son tour, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? S'enquit-elle après un court moment de silence où elle l'étudia encore.

- Blaise… Comment vont les filles ?

- Bien. Elles vont bien. Elles ont passé la journée d'hier avec moi. Rebecca et moi avons eu une petite discussion. On a regardé la télévision toute les trois. Elles ont bien mangé. Rebecca a eu un sommeil assez agité. Mais elles vont bien. Harry les surveille pour le moment, mais elles ne craignent rien…

- Potter ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui a arrangé ce rendez-vous et… Il te défend comme il peut. Il est de ton côté. Du moins, pour le temps que cette histoire durera… Ensuite, je doute qu'il devienne ton meilleur ami en moins de deux ! »

Il esquissa un sourire en la scrutant péniblement. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, assailli par une nouvelle migraine. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne par-dessus son genou et il ne s'éloigna pas, bien que sa conscience lui souffle de le faire, pour leur propre bien à tous les deux.

« Comment… comment ça va se passer ?

- Légimencie. Veritaserum. Les moyens habituels. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça en tout cas. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. »

Elle mentait. Mal. Il sut qu'elle mentait dès l'instant où elle baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, évitant de rendre ces minutes plus douloureuses encore.

« Hermione… »

Elle releva la tête, son cœur battant contre ses tempes alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il s'agissait sans doute des derniers instants qu'elle partageait avec lui… Et qu'il aurait sans doute voulu les passer avec ses filles plus qu'avec elle.

« Oui ? Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante assez ridicule.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir essayé. De ne pas t'être focalisé sur les mille erreurs que j'ai commises dans le passé. D'avoir fait abstraction de ce que j'étais. De m'avoir donné une chance.

- Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il détourna le regard afin de ne pas répondre qu'il était certain de ne pas survivre à cette affaire. Il avait toujours été du genre pessimiste. Ça en devenait presque maladif parfois. Mais il ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler ce trait de caractère et caressa ses doigts sous les siens en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle sentit des frissons se former sur sa peau.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pour… Pour les filles. Pour savoir ce que je dois leur dire… ce que je dois…

- Faire d'elles dans le cas où le procès se finirait aussi mal que ce que nous croyions tous les deux. Conclut-il amèrement.

- Oui… »

Il la rassura d'un regard, songeant à la réponse à lui donner. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, puis le matin même, malgré sa fatigue. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Tant qu'à mourir, il préférait le faire sans rien laisser de problématique derrière lui. Fermant les yeux, il se rappela le discours qu'il avait prévu et se lança :

« Je veux qu'elles restent avec leur grand-mère, mais que mes économies servent à leur trouver une bonne nounou également pour ne pas que Camélia soit trop fatiguée. Si elle meurt… Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elles soient placées chez ma mère. Elles ne peuvent être élevées par une Malefoy, d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elles soient séparées. Alors… Je suis certain que tu arriveras à trouver la solution adaptée. J'aimerais également que tu les vois encore de temps en temps…

- Quoi !? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce qu'elles ont besoin d'une femme à leur côté et que tu es la seule personne de mon entourage qui pourra vraiment leur expliquer comment fonctionnent leurs pouvoirs, comment contrôler la magie qu'il y a en elles. Et que je pense aussi que… Tu es la femme la plus…

- C'est toi qui aurais besoin de cours maintenant ! Persifla-t-elle, tentant de rendre la conversation moins pesante, tout en tâchant de ne pas rougir d'avance à ce qu'il allait dire.

- La plus intelligente et ouverte de ce monde. Du moins, à ma connaissance. Ajouta t-il en la voyant s'empourprer. Si je meurs, elles auront besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à leurs côtés. Alors…

- Je serais là tant qu'elles en auront besoin. » Promit-elle.

Il parut immédiatement plus détendu, se laissant reposer sur son siège en poussant un léger soupir ravi. Il caressait toujours ses doigts, ne remarquant pas l'effet de ce mouvement sur la jeune femme. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, profitant l'un comme l'autre de cet infime contact. Ils oublièrent qu'ils n'avaient que trop peu de temps à passer ensemble. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant quoi dire désormais. Elle ne voulait imposer ses mille idées concernant le procès, de peur qu'il le prenne mal. Elle ne savait pas exactement si la fierté faisait encore partie de lui, mais ne souhaitait en rien le froisser de quelque manière que ce soit. Alors elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il rompe lui-même le silence apaisant s'était installé dans la pièce. Patient, il n'en fit rien, continuant en un mouvement circulaire à caresser le dos de la main tremblotante d'Hermione. Finalement, il se racla la gorge.

« Et toi… Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle retint un rire face à cette question soudaine et surtout incroyablement stupide. Allait-elle bien ? Elle savait que non, mais ne pouvait le lui avouer sans lui dévoiler toutes ses craintes, parfois stupides.

« Je vais bien.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu le savais ? Tu clignes des yeux lorsque tu le fais. » Murmura-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle se mura dans un silence vexé avant d'oser lui confier ce qui la tourmentait tant.

« J'ai peur pour toi. »

Il la regarda si intensément qu'elle imagina que son corps flambait sous ses yeux, image assez spéciale qui lui donna le tournis pendant que son cœur s'emballait. La chaleur était étouffante dans la petite pièce, ou du moins c'est l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait alors que lui était givré par le froid. La seule source chaude semblait émaner du point de reliment de leurs membres, là où leurs peaux nues se touchaient sans jamais se détacher.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? Murmura-t-il, d'une voix si douce qu'elle sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses avant-bras.

- Sept minutes. »

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour le savoir, une immense pendule étant accrochée au mur derrière Drago. Hermione songea que cet objet trouvait bien sa place dans ce lieu où le temps semblait inexistant. Il rappelait aux prisonniers, comme à leurs visiteurs, que chaque minute comptait encore et qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Tu es venue pour autre chose ? » S'enquit-il, priant mentalement pour que ce soit le cas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, percevant cette tension qui n'avait rien à voir avec le procès ou autre sujet déplaisant, mais qui semblait la concerner. Il attendait apparemment quelque chose d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Et elle n'avait plus que six minutes pour le découvrir. Il comprit sans difficultés qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le méandre noueux de ses pensées et tenta d'oublier ce doute oppressant sa poitrine. Il s'interrogea lui-même, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois durant la nuit : Valait-il mieux avoir des réponses pouvant lui apporter plus de regrets lorsqu'il quitterait le monde ou partir sans savoir à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie ? Il avait toujours aimé savoir ce qui l'attendait. Mais cette fois, il avait l'impression que son cœur n'aurait pas tenu à un dernier échec. Il pensa que Cornelia n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il baisse les bras, mais évita d'y réfléchir trop longtemps, la reculant dans un fin-fond de son cerveau.

« Tu… Tu as revu Viktor depuis avant-hier ?

- Quoi !? Non ! Pourquoi l'aurai-je revu ? Et… pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Drago haussa simplement les épaules, ne voulant avouer les mille questions qui heurtaient son crâne pour atteindre sa bouche, l'obligeant presque à les poser alors qu'il souhaitait les ravaler. Il observa Hermione, désirant se rassasier de chaque détail avant de la voir disparaître.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait du identifier le corps de Cornelia. Le médecin légiste lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à rester trop longtemps, que sa confirmation quant à l'identité du corps suffisait amplement… Mais il avait tenu à passer le plus de temps possible avec le corps de son épouse. Depuis ce jour, cette image de la femme de sa vie recouverte d'un drap blanc immaculé l'obsédait, altérant tous les autres souvenirs. S'il fermait les yeux en pensant à elle, il la voyait : son sourire lorsqu'elle gravissait l'allée centrale de l'église… Puis son corps à la morgue qui s'imposait derrière ses paupières closes.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux en pensant à Hermione, il se souvenait du premier combat de leur septième année où il l'avait affrontée avec un acharnement qui frôlait la démence. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à la tuer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de tuer qui que ce soit. Cependant, sa fierté l'obligeait à se battre… Surtout face à cette petite lionne qui l'avait giflé bien des années auparavant. Puis cette image de combattante était effacée par ce souvenir embrumé par la fatigue de la jeune femme sur son lit, endormie. Il avait parcouru sa peau du bout des doigts, avant de poser ses lèvres trop près de sa bouche. Et ces images étaient aussi plaisantes les unes que les autres.

« Quatre minutes… » Murmura Hermione en posant son autre main sur le genou libre de l'homme, se penchant très légèrement vers lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si proche de lui qu'il aurait pu la saisir, l'entraînant dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte. Pour un premier baiser aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul des mouvements dont il rêvait. Hermione s'éloigna de lui en un geste, ses mains se détachant des siennes. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la porte et à l'homme qui l'avait ouverte. Un homme qu'elle reconnut facilement.

« Zabini…

- Granger ! Qui l'eut cru ? Après avoir côtoyé une Moldue, Drago Malefoy dernier du nom batifole avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne savais pas qu'on puisse tomber si bas dans ta famille… Quoi que Lucius n'était guère mieux. En tout cas, Granger… Dégage de là !

- Je ne crois pas, non. De plus, tu n'as aucun ordre à donner ici, Zabini. J'ai tous les droits de me trouver là actuellement, et ce pour encore trois minutes, alors je te prie de quitter les lieux. Sur le champ ! »

Blaise Zabini éclata d'un rire sans joie qui le fit paraitre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était. Il imita simplement Hermione, répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle venait de dire, se moquant cruellement d'elle comme Drago l'aurait fait à l'époque de Poudlard. Cette fois, il dut se contenir, ne voulant pas aggraver sa situation en blessant un agent.

« Drago, tu te souviens de tous les plans qu'on avait pour cette charmante Granger qui ne savait pas se taire !? Si tu savais le nombre de soirées où nous avons inventé mille stratagèmes pour t'avoir à nous seuls et t'apprendre à la boucler, Miss-je-sais-tout ! Vincent et Gregory avaient d'autres plans pour toi, bien sûr… Ils rêvaient de s'enfoncer au plus profond de… »

Hermione pointa violemment sa baguette vers Blaise, lequel se tut, ne concluant sa phrase que d'un sourire sardonique. Elle avait ostensiblement blêmit en entendant ces mots et bien qu'elle devine ce qu'il allait dire, elle n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre.

« Sors d'ici !

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans cette pièce. Railla-t-il.

- Je te montre ? Je suis peut-être encore une Miss-je-sais-tout, Zabini, mais j'ai appris à contourner le règlement depuis très longtemps ! Alors si tu ne sors pas de cette pièce, je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sort !

- Bou ! J'ai peur ! S'esclaffa-t-il tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Tu sais quoi, Granger ? J'avais aussi très envie de te… »

Il fut brutalement envoyé contre le mur, pieds et poings immobilisés aux briques par des attaches invisibles. Hermione se tourna vers la porte pour voir Harry et Kingsley entrer dans la pièce, comprenant en voyant sa baguette que son meilleur ami l'avait aidé une fois de plus. Elle le remercia d'un regard avant de se tourner vers Drago qui s'était levé lui aussi, les traits crispés par la colère. Il aurait sans doute frappé Blaise de toutes ses forces –amoindries par les dernières heures- mais Harry était encore arrivé à temps.

Kingsley se dirigea vers Blaise qui –le regard noir- le défiait presque.

« Je crois que quelqu'un devrait conduire Mr Zabini à une cellule le temps qu'il se calme. Et qu'il y reste ! »

Le geôlier –qui jusque là n'était pas intervenu, restant en retrait- se faufila jusqu'à l'homme et le fit léviter jusqu'à la sortie. Kingsley l'arrêta :

« Combien vous a-t-il payé pour que vous vous taisiez ?

- Hum… 5 gallions, Mr le Ministre.

- Nous les retirerons de votre salaire. Et vous êtes renvoyé au service d'Azkaban. Allez donc prévenir votre supérieur au bureau des Aurors. »

Le gardien sembla se tasser sur lui-même, puis acquiesça en silence, ne pouvant se défendre d'une quelconque manière. Il n'avait pas le choix. Harry observa la porte se refermer derrière lui et Blaise, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Je me serais défendue, mais je voulais être certaine de… de ne pas le faire pour rien. Comment as-tu su ?

- Rebecca l'a vu passé devant les portes et m'a prévenu. Je suis arrivé le plus vite possible. Le temps de déposer les filles avec Mr Weasley au Service de Détournement des Objets Moldus. Elles vont bien ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

- Me rappeler à quel point Drago était un mauvais garçon il y'a seize ans ! Railla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, se tournant légèrement vers le blond qui paraissait plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Alors, Drago… Excepté Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, y'avait-il d'autres Serpentards qui rêvaient de s'ancrer au plus profond de… je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'appartienne ? Toi, peut-être ?

- De notre année, aucun autre… Théo était gay, mais aucune des filles ne l'était et n'aurait pu s'ancrer où que ce soit… Quant à moi… Je…

- Tu ?

- Je te détestais à l'époque. Par conséquent, la seule chose que je voulais ancrer en toi, c'était un couteau. »

Il sourit en prononçant ses mots et elle n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir, malgré la grimace de dégout qui marqua les lèvres d'Harry, comme celles du ministre. Ce dernier observa le pendule qui montrait sournoisement que le rendez-vous aurait du être fini depuis quelques minutes déjà. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Hermione et Drago, lesquels semblaient avoir encore beaucoup de choses à se dire.

« En vue de la situation et du temps volé par Mr Zabini, je crois pouvoir vous accorder quelques minutes de plus seuls tous les deux. Harry, vous devriez aller récupérer les deux fillettes avant qu'Arthur ne leur explique comment rendre une voiture volante. »

Harry acquiesça en lançant un petit sourire à sa meilleure amie, laquelle remercia gracieusement Kingsley. Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux, refermant la porte derrière eux. Hermione savait que même avec l'aide du ministre, elle ne pourrait rester là indéfiniment. Son regard croisa celui de Drago et il s'approcha d'elle, récupérant sa main dans la sienne.

« Désolé pour ce que Blaise a dit.

- Vous inventiez vraiment des plans pour me… blesser ?

- Oui. Des plans te concernant… toi, ou tes amies. Mais tu étais sans nul doute la plus jolie des Gryffondors. Par conséquent, tu étais le motif de tous nos fantasmes… Le fruit interdit en quelque sorte. »

Elle s'empourpra légèrement en mordillant ses lèvres. Il se demanda si elle était consciente de son charme lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Sans doute pas… Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, réalisant qu'il était vraiment trop proche d'elle cette fois ci. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Tu rêvais de moi, alors ?

- A chaque fois que je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque. Précisa t-il. D'accord, c'était rare ! Mais ça m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses et il eut très envie de se pencher en avant pour les embrasser, les mordre même. Sa main glissa doucement sur son poignet et elle ferma les yeux, attendant presque qu'il réponde à cette pulsion dont elle lisait chaque détail dans ses iris. Inspirant profondément, il se pencha vers elle, frôlant sa joue du bout glacé de son nez aquilin, son souffle taquinant sa bouche, ses doigts caressant sa peau le long de ses bras. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa gorge, puis ses plaça sur ses joues bouillantes. Hermione ne respirait presque plus, impatiente.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'embrasser réellement que la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, les forçant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Harry apparut dans la pièce et comprit sans peine qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment privilégié. Il se racla la gorge, confus comme le montrait la vague rougeur qui prenait place sur ses joues, le faisant ressembler trait pour trait à une tomate géante avec des lunettes.

« Je… juste que… Il faudrait que tu viennes, Mione. Un membre du Magenmagot souhaite s'entretenir avec Drago à propos du procès.

- D'accord… J'arrive. »

Il hésita un millième de secondes avant de refermer la porte. Hermione poussa un court soupir en regardant Drago, sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille cette fois ci, et qu'il s'agissait sans doute de ses derniers instants avec lui.

« Bonne chance… » Murmura-t-elle simplement, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, trop inquiète de ce qu'elle ressentirait lors du jugement s'ils s'embrassaient pour de bon. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus se protéger de ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, déjà trop proche de lui, bien qu'il n'ait eu le temps que de l'effleurer.

Elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée pour sortir quand Drago la rattrapa, la prenant dans ses bras avec une telle fougue que ses pieds quittèrent momentanément le sol. Elle aperçut son regard déterminé avant de sentir ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il l'embrassa languissamment, plongeant ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes indomptables. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur ses hanches qu'elle conduisit jusqu'aux siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement collé à elle. Ils semblaient prêts à s'enflammer l'un comme l'autre, l'un contre l'autre.

Elle songea qu'il l'embrassait comme s'il devait mourir demain, avant de se souvenir que c'était bien le cas…

******.**

**.**

Le couloir menant aux portes de la salle d'audience n'avait jamais été aussi empli de monde. Hermione était assise sur un banc, Rebecca à ses côtés, Vanessa sur ses genoux. Ginny s'était installée elle aussi, silencieuse. Harry se tenait debout près d'elles, unique homme à ne pas porter une robe couleur prune comme tous les autres membres du Magenmagot, lesquels attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle. Kingsley était présent au milieu de tous, essayant d'influencer un maximum le choix des autres magistrats lorsqu'ils rendraient leur verdict.

« Hermione, c'est quand qu'il arrive ? S'enquit Vanessa en penchant sa tête en arrière pour voir le visage de la jeune femme.

- Ton père ? Dans quelques minutes, ma puce…

- On pourra lui parler, hein ? »

Harry acquiesça lorsqu'Hermione l'interrogea du regard. Il se pencha finalement vers elle pour murmurer :

« C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'elles t'accompagnent. Si les membres du Magenmagot le voient avec ses filles, peut-être que…

- A vous entendre, Nessie et moi sommes des sortes de… prestataires de services pour prisonniers ! Riposta Rebecca avec une moue mauvaise, n'appréciant pas Harry malgré ce qu'il faisait pour elles. On n'est pas là juste pour être mignonnes et jouer un rôle. C'est notre vie qui est en jeu ! Vous l'avez remarqué !?

- Bee. Coupa Hermione en se tournant vers elle. Tous les moyens sont bons pour libérer votre père. Y comprit la manipulation par la conscience et le cœur. Car tous les hommes et femmes que tu vois là, ont une famille ! Il faut juste leur rappeler que votre père aussi en a une.

- Mais vous vous servez de nous… Qu'est ce qu'on est censé lui dire ? »

La véritable inquiétude de la fillette apparut dans cette simple phrase et Hermione lui adressa un sourire gêné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question. Devaient-elles offrir de dignes adieux à leur père ou au contraire, lui donner le courage de se battre en lui disant qu'elles l'attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte ?

« Dis lui ce que tu as envie de lui dire, Bee. Et toi aussi, Vanessa. Dites les choses comme elles vous viennent. »

Rebecca reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione en poussant un soupir. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle devrait peut-être dire au revoir à son père. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de faire ses adieux à sa mère, mais se demandait si pouvoir le faire était une meilleure chose au fond… Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les « au revoir ». Vanessa semblait au bord des larmes et elle lui prit la main avec douceur, comme pour lui transmettre du courage qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même.

Les portes au fond du couloir s'ouvrirent et Drago apparut enfin, accompagné de deux Aurors à la mine sinistre qui semblaient passablement ennuyés d'être présents. Vanessa sauta des genoux d'Hermione sans se poser plus de questions et courut vers lui. Un sourire éclaira le visage pâle du prisonnier alors qu'il se penchait un peu pour accueillir sa fille. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le petit corps de l'enfant et il posa un baiser sur son front en la soulevant, les deux Aurors paraissant hésitants quant à la démarche à suivre. Apparemment, aucun manuel n'indiquait la réaction à avoir lorsqu'un prisonnier serrait son enfant dans ses bras. Harry leur adressa une œillade menaçante et ils n'intervinrent pas. Un tel regard de l'Elu voulait bien signifier quelque chose et aucun d'eux ne voulait subir le mécontentement de cet homme là.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et des autres, les membres du Magenmagot le regardant de bas en haut comme pour vérifier les risques de leur proximité avec cette personne en particulier. Rebecca n'avait pas cillé, toujours collée à Hermione comme si la quitter et rejoindre son père signerait la fin d'une époque. Hermione comprit que dire au revoir à son père serait comme avouer qu'il s'en allait pour de bon et qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus jamais.

« Bee… Vas-y. Sinon, tu t'en voudras. Il a besoin de toi. »

Rebecca releva la tête vers Hermione en plissant le front avant de se redresser, lui adressant un petit sourire timide. Elle rejoint son père à quelques pas et saisit sa main en baissant les yeux. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, posant sa petite sœur à ses côtés et caressa sa joue. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione par-dessus leurs épaules et lui envoya un sourire séduisant quasi imperceptible avant de se focaliser sur ses filles.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Hermione ?

- Bien ! Elle fait des gâteaux aussi bons que ceux de mamie ! Lança Vanessa avec un grand sourire. Et elle nous a laissé dormir plus tard que d'habitude. On a vu pleins de films ! Même _La mélodie du bonheur_ ! »

Drago esquissa un sourire, jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille aînée qui avait le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Il attira son attention en prenant sa main.

« Et toi, tu t'es bien amusée ? »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules sans répondre, regardant toujours le bout de ses chaussures. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, mais savait qu'aucun mot n'aurait ce pouvoir. Les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent derrière la foule de sorciers en robe prune. La plupart rejoignirent la pièce et Hermione se leva pour se rapprocher des fillettes. Les Aurors demandèrent à Drago de les suivre et Harry leur fit signe d'attendre encore un peu.

Drago embrassa Vanessa à l'en étouffer, l'enfant ne réalisant apparemment pas quelle importance avaient ces adieux. Puis il passa ses doigts sous le menton de Rebecca pour la forcer à lui faire face, l'obligeant à être courageuse. Les larmes de la fillette ne coulaient pas encore, bien que Drago n'ait aucun mal à les deviner derrière l'humidité de ses yeux. Il la serra dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille mille recommandations suivies de mille « je t'aime ». Puis il se redressa, les Aurors l'encadrant à nouveau pour le conduire dans la salle.

Hermione fit signe à Ginny pour qu'elle ramène les deux enfants chez elle le temps du procès. La pression de l'air semblait quasi perceptible alors que –voyant les larmes de sa grande sœur- Vanessa se mettait elle aussi à pleurer. Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches car il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle réaction avoir face aux deux enfants. Hermione se pencha vers elles.

« Je reviens vite, d'accord ? »

Vanessa se cramponna à elle pour ne plus la lâcher, sanglotant dans ses bras alors que Rebecca semblait vouloir dompter sa propre crise de larmes. Ginny récupéra la plus jeune, l'arrachant presque des bras d'Hermione, car les Aurors commençaient à s'impatienter près des portes.

Hermione embrassa les deux enfants avant qu'Harry n'attrape sa main pour la conduire vers la salle d'audience où ils étaient les derniers attendus. Elle aurait presque voulu rester avec elles, les ramener chez elle en attendant le verdict du Magenmagot. Mais elle se devait d'être présente. Elle se devait d'être là lorsque Drago lui adresserait un autre sourire qui signifiait plus que ce que les autres imaginaient. Elle se devait d'être là lorsqu'ils lui feraient boire le Veritaserum et lorsqu'ils lui lanceraient le sort de Légimencie.

Elle se devait d'être là pour chaque minute qu'il passerait dans cette pièce… Ces minutes qui pourraient être les dernières de sa vie.

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre... & encOr' une fois j'arrête en étant sadique. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu & que vous reviewerez un peu plus que précédemment...**

**Sinon, grande nouvelle : j'arrête ! Du moins pour quelques temps... Je n'arrive bien évidemment pas à ne plus écrire -bien que je n'ai pas écrit un mot depuis une semaine- mais en tout cas, je ne suis plus vraiment dans le trip "postage" & tout le tintouin... J'ai actuellement envie de changements, de m'éloigner de pas mal de choses & fanfiction en fait partie ! J'ai bien évidemment d'autres fictions à écrire & des Os que j'ai parfois commencé... Mais là j'arrête... Je ne suis plus dedans ! Possible que vous me revoyiez dans 6mois, un an... Mais là, j'suis plus là. Une fois Romà posté, j'ferais mes adieux à Ff pour une durée indéterminée. Quelques mois ou pour toujours. en effet, il est possible que mes autres fictions que j'écrirais peut-être restent dans le cadre de certaines personnes que j'ai rencontrées sur ff & avec lesquelles je m'entends particulièrement... Mais bon, tout ça c'est juste pour l'instant... Je verrais avec le temps si je me renfonce dans le monde des fictions ou non ! =)**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -s'il vous plait ! (ou ne vous plait pas)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	6. Chapter 5

**NOte de l'auteur : Merci tout d'abord pour tous vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je poste plus tôt pour ça [& aussi pour ainsi finir de poster avant mon départ] & surtout que j'ai réalisé (trois siècles plus tard) que vous n'avez aucune réponses à aucune de vos multiples questions dans ce chapitre ! xD Vous saurez si Drago survit & ce qu'il lui arrive ainsi qu'à ses filles qu'au prochain chapt... Puisque celui là est contitué uniquement de souvenirs... Ceux de Drago. On peut imaginer qu'il s'agit là de certaines scènes vues par le Magenmagot [& également par Hermione donc !] Disons qu'à l'origine, cette fic devait être l'histoire de Drago & Cornelia... par conséquent, j'avais toute leur histoire en tête. Mais au lieu d'en faire une Drago/OC, j'ai transformé tout ça... Mais je voulais quand même montrer comment & pourquoi Drago avait changé... =) & puis Blaise & Pansy font leur apparition ainsi que Théo... ^^' Bref, je vous laisse lire ça ! **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Chapitre 5**

**Écosse. École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. 15 Décembre 1997.**

La salle commune des Serpentards semblait débordante de bonne humeur en ce samedi soir où les élèves, avares de compliments envers certaines figures de leur maison, fêtaient la fin de la première bataille de Poudlard. Quelques blessés s'étaient fait soigner, mais en ordre général, ils étaient tous en assez bon état comparé à ce qui était prévu.

Au milieu de la pièce glaciale, un groupe d'élèves de dernière année était le centre de toutes les attentions. Les garçons étaient au nombre de cinq, les filles n'étaient que deux. Blaise Zabini racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait réussi à désarmer Harry Potter –ce qui était entièrement faux. Théodore Nott embrassait à pleine bouche un jeune homme de cinquième année au physique plus qu'avantageux, ses mains glissant parfois entre ses jambes. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle riaient grassement en pelotant les fesses de quelques sixièmes années trop laides pour les repousser.

Drago Malefoy, sur son _trône_ face à la cheminée éteinte, sirotait un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu que lui avait procuré Blaise. Il tenait, de sa main libre, un joint contenant une forte dose de Phoenix-HB6 –drogue sorcière assez connue. Son regard terne fixait sans les voir les bouteilles vidées par ses congénères durant les dernières heures.

Sur le bras de son fauteuil, Pansy Parkinson observait la fumée se dégageant du bout de la cigarette, n'osant pas interrompre les pensées du beau blond. Daphnée Greenglass, elle, venait de s'installer près de Blaise et caressait le col de sa chemise, complètement ivre.

Autour d'eux, les élèves semblaient être des pions sans importance, indignes de leur attention sauf lorsqu'ils désiraient obtenir une source quelconque de plaisir interdit entre ces murs : alcool, drogue, sexe. Théodore était doué à ce jeu là. Blaise avait déjà un peu trop joué et partait toujours plus loin, quitte à ne plus revenir de ces nuits de débauches insensées. Le métissé se leva d'un geste élégant, se rapprochant de Drago avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blond, presque amical.

« Alors, mon ami… Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête ? A croire que la fête ne t'amuse pas ! »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ignorant royalement Blaise qui fronça les sourcils, détestant apparemment le comportement de son condisciple. Ses poings se refermèrent sur le vide, se crispant tant que ses jointures devinrent blanches sous la pression. Théo se redressa sur son siège, comprenant que Blaise ne resterait pas aussi placide très longtemps.

« Drake, sois sympa… Souris ! »

Drago ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Il se retint de masser ses tempes, ou de coller son poing sur le visage de l'un de ses soi-disant amis. Un sifflement mécontent s'échappa des lèvres pleines de Blaise. Il prit Pansy par la nuque et ordonna en la poussant vers Drago :

« Divertis-le ! »

La jeune fille gémit de douleur sous la force de la poigne, mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention, plongé dans les pensées qui l'oppressaient depuis des heures. Blaise alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, embrassant Daphnée avec une extrême violence, la mordant jusqu'au sang sous les regards des autres élèves impuissants. Théo posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, Blake. Pas la peine d'arracher les lèvres de Daphnée. La pauvre, elle ne pourrait plus s'en servir… Et tu sais à quel point sa bouche peut faire des merveilles ! »

Des rires goguenards parcoururent la salle, ceux plus gras de Crabbe et Goyle se noyant dans la foule d'autres. Pansy posa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago, les plaquant vers l'arrière en l'examinant d'un air inquiet, sachant qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Elle lui parlait depuis quelques minutes déjà sans obtenir la moindre réponse, ni même un seul signe prouvant qu'il l'entendait.

« Dray… tu m'écoutes ? »

Blaise éclata de rire dans son dos avant de se rapprocher d'elle, lui tapotant les fesses.

« Pansy, chérie… Personne ne t'écoute ! »

Les rires s'intensifièrent, moqueurs et cruels à l'égard des deux jeunes Serpentards qui n'osaient répondre quoi que ce soit. Drago porta son joint à ses lèvres, fumant paisiblement sans porter une quelconque attention aux drames adolescents se jouant autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par les rires, puis finit son verre d'un trait, appréciant la brûlure de sa gorge lorsque le liquide y défila.

On lui remplit à nouveau son verre.

Les minutes suivantes défilèrent à une allure folle en un rythme incontrôlable.

Fume. Bois. Fume. Bois. Fume… Sa tête lui tournait, mais il n'arrêtait pas. Il n'entendait que la musique languissante qui résonnait dans ses tympans, quelques gémissements de plaisir lui parvenant parfois lorsque certains ne pouvaient plus les contenir. Il ne suivait plus les flots de discussions inintéressantes au possible, se contentant de boire et fumer toujours plus.

Crabbe lui glissa un cachet dans la main et il l'avala sans se poser de questions. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Puis –sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit, anesthésié par les substances ingurgitées.

Il sentit une main s'abattre sur sa joue quelques secondes –ou heures ?- plus tard. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard bleu marine de Théo qui souriait, dans un meilleur état que lui.

« Désolé pour la baffe ! Je crois que tu en avais besoin… »

Drago se redressa légèrement, remarquant qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Quelques corps nus enchevêtrés reposaient sur le sol, tous endormis, esquintés par leur soirée d'orgie. Drago se frotta les yeux, regardant autour de lui sans vraiment voir le chaos ambiant.

« Où est Blaise ?

- Avec deux Quatrième Année dans le dortoir. Dans ton lit, d'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse.

- Quatrième année ?

- Il adore les avoir vierges, tu sais bien…

- Et toi, où est ton _boy_ ?

- Arrête de dire ça comme si je les employais à effectuer mes basses besognes… Et je l'ai _renvoyé_ ! S'il suçait aussi mal qu'il embrassait, j'avais de quoi craindre les dégâts sur mon anatomie.

- Arrête de dire des trucs de ce genre ! Ça m'donne envie de gerber.

- Je crois que la drogue y est aussi pour quelque chose. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en posant cette question, attendant apparemment une réponse honnête de la part du blond. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en se levant, donnant un coup dans le corps d'un élève de cinquième année. Il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant des portes de son dortoir, Théo l'interpellant :

« En fait, Pansy est dans le dortoir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Greg et Vinc… » Marmonna le brun pour seule explication tout en grimaçant très légèrement, lui aussi dégoûté par cette idée des plus sordides.

Drago parut en colère, ouvrant la porte de son dortoir d'un coup de pied. Sur son lit, Blaise s'adonnait à sa passion la plus profonde avec deux jeunes blondes vénitiennes, jumelles de quatorze ans qui ne se doutaient pas qu'il les jetterait hors de la pièce une fois son désir assouvi. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les corps nus de Crabbe et Goyle étaient soulevés par des ronflements insupportables. Pansy était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, nue elle aussi. Tremblotante, elle tirait sur une cigarette moldue, ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Il retira la couverture du lit de Théo et s'approcha d'elle, la recouvrant lentement sans dire un mot. Elle releva les yeux, croisant son regard chargé d'une certaine pitié qui la répugnait sincèrement. Il regarda les corps de Crabbe et Goyle, dégoûté par eux autant qu'il aurait pu l'être par un cafard écrasé sous ses chaussures. Pansy éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu vois ce truc qui pend entre leurs jambes… Et bien, c'est comme des pénis, mais en plus petit. Et ils ne savent même pas s'en servir. »

Drago lui adressa une œillade amusée, se doutant bien que les minutes qu'elle avait passée en leur compagnie ne resteraient pas un bon souvenir. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'allumant rapidement.

« Au moins, ça n'a pas duré longtemps… » Ajouta-t-elle en un souffle, se levant finalement en serrant la couverture autour d'elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Drago, se dressant légèrement sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser. Il ne se détourna pas, sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. Lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent sous sa chemise, il la repoussa avec une certaine douceur, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Il s'excusa d'un regard.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur… » Fit-elle remarquer en éloignant ses larmes d'un geste brusque, plantant ses incisives dans ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de s'éloigner.

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

******.**

**.**

**Wiltshire. Manoir Malefoy. 4 Janvier 1998.**

Face à son miroir, au centre de sa chambre, Drago regardait son reflet dans le miroir, le regard sombre. Il semblait presque sur le point de briser l'objet, de briser cette parfaite image qui lui était renvoyé et qu'il ne supportait plus. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Narcissa Malefoy qui adressa un immense sourire fier à son unique fils.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien. Railla l'adonis de dix-sept ans en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, détournant son regard du miroir.

- Regarde donc ce que je t'ai trouvé ! »

Elle n'avait pas perçu l'ironie de sa voix, s'en moquait même, sourde aux appels d'aide qu'il lui lançait avec acharnement, si aveugle qu'elle ne voyait même pas les cernes s'épanouissant son regard anthracite. Elle brandit une toute nouvelle robe de sorcier devant ses yeux. Simplement noire, bien que la Marque des Ténèbres y soit brodée au niveau du buste. Drago haussa un sourcil, manifestement consterné par une telle sottise.

« Que je me fasse arrêter en sortant avec ça, est-ce votre idée, mère ? »

Narcissa leva la tête, son sourire s'évanouissant brusquement en remarquant le mépris qui baignait dans le regard de son fils.

« Drago, voyons, c'est pour demain soir… Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Réalise que j'ai de très mauvais goûts vestimentaires ?

- Drago ! »

La voix de Lucius Malefoy claqua l'air, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, le regard gris et froid d'où émanait une élégance certaine.

« Faites donc plaisir à votre mère, Drago. »

L'adolescent enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, se retenant de briser cette quiétude, cette impassibilité déconcertante qui l'avait toujours effrayé chez son père. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, acceptant de porter la tenue choisie par sa mère le lendemain.

Les heures semblaient si longues pour lui. Mais en même temps, les minutes l'approchaient inexorablement de cet instant où sa vie basculerait… De l'ombre à la lumière aux yeux d'un maître qu'il craignait plus qu'il ne le respectait.

Il se laissa basculer sur son lit, une fois ses parents sortis, abruti par la fièvre qui brûlait son corps moite. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, encore et encore. Il se redressa, s'emparant d'une petite boite en argent reposant sur sa table de chevet. Il en sortit une petite pilule orangée où était dessinée une licorne. Il posa le cachet sur sa langue, se rallongeant en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. La drogue glissa dans son gosier, le faisant plonger une fois encore dans un monde où il était plus plaisant de vivre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la vérité lui apparut toute autrement. Ce monde pouvait exister… Il suffisait de tendre la main… Il suffisait d'y croire juste un peu, de se lever, de prendre la porte, de disparaitre pour de bon.

« Drago ? »

L'adolescent se retrouva sur le sol, se cognant à la surface froide du parquet. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux avant ça et que tous ses songes étaient vains. Se redressant, il croisa le regard violet de Pansy.

« Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle le regarda étrangement, suspicieuse. Ses sourcils froncés se rejoignaient sur son front alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, et il cala son dos au sommier de son lit.

« De quoi parlaient tes rêves ? Tu souriais…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Pansy ? répliqua t-il froidement.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais. C'est le grand jour !

- Quoi ? Attends, quelle heure est-il ?! »

Il se leva d'un bond, réalisant que la lumière orangée n'était pas du au soleil couchant, mais au lever du soleil. Il s'en voulut d'avoir avalé ce cachet qui lui avait volé quelques heures encore de sa vie. Pansy comprit d'où provenait son trouble.

« Il est sept heure. D'après ta mère, tu dormais comme un bébé ! Vu ce que tu as avalé, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu devrais arrêter d'absorber toutes ces drogues, Drago… Ça ne donne rien de bon sur le long terme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu savais que l'empestine à l'état pure pouvait rendre stérile si on en abusait ?

- Non…

- J'en ai avalé pendant plus de deux ans. » Ajouta-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Drago étudia le paysage derrière la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers elle, le regard vide de toute émotion. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers le sol et tripotait le parquet lustré, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant son visage accablé. Elle n'osait pas observer sa réaction, sachant qu'elle venait encore d'enlever un attrait qu'il aurait pu lui trouver un jour. Elle était sans intérêt à ses yeux, invisible… Et désormais, même pas capable de lui donner un héritier, même dans des années. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, ses épaules se soulevant et s'abaissant à chaque inspiration. Il aspirait tellement d'air qu'elle imagina que ses poumons auraient pu exploser. Il murmura :

« Tu sais, je doute que ce soit la drogue… Ce que t'a fait ton père pourrait avoir eu davantage de conséquences qu'un simple ingrédient de potion. »

Pansy leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues perdant toute couleur.

« Ne parle pas de ça. Cracha-t-elle avec un regard assassin.

- Cesse donc de te voiler la face… Il t'a détruite. Il a même volé la dernière chose qui aurait pu te rendre heureuse dans le futur ! Tu aurais du le tuer depuis le temps, maintenant que tu en as la force… »

Elle se leva d'un bond, sa main fouettant l'air avant de se plaquer sur la joue du blond avec force, y laissant une trace rouge. Il ne répliqua même pas. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient trempés de larmes, sa poitrine se soulevait sous le coup de l'adrénaline, son souffle haletant. Elle sentit immédiatement une bouffée de remords en voyant qu'il restait pétrifié.

« Je… Tu es mal placé pour parler, il me semble. Murmura-t-elle. Tu vas te faire poser la Marque des Ténèbres ce soir ! Tu vas devoir baiser les pieds d'un Maître dont tu n'as que faire ! Et tu ne bouges pas ! Je te croyais plus courageux que ça, Drago… Je pensais vraiment que tu méritais plus. Que tu obtiendrais plus. »

Elle caressa la joue qu'elle avait giflée quelques secondes plus tôt avant de l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire une fois encore, comme toujours. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle remarqua que son regard étincelait littéralement d'une lueur plus intrépide. Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres minces.

« Tu es prête à m'aider ? »

******.**

**.**

**Angleterre. Aéroport de Luton –Londres. 5 Janvier 1998.**

Drago contemplait ses billets, étonné que ses gallions aient pu être convertis en autant d'argent moldu. Dans la file d'attente menant à l'accueil où les voyageurs pouvaient acheter leurs billets d'avions de dernière minute, il était le seul à compter ses billets, sous les regards envieux de certains qui le prenaient sans doute pour un voleur. Cependant, l'argent lui appartenait bel et bien. Pansy était allée le lui chercher à Gringotts dès l'instant où il le lui avait demandé et elle s'était même occupée de le changer en monnaie moldue avant de lui rapporter dans une enveloppe. Il rangea à nouveau les billets, se demandant si son plan fonctionnerait. Il avait peur pour Pansy, craignant que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle lui avait apporté son aide. Il était parfaitement conscient de s'être servi des sentiments de la jeune fille pour lui, mais ne s'en sentait qu'à peine coupable.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'hôtesse, laquelle lui adressa un sourire séducteur avant de se renseigner d'une voix chantante :

« Bonjour, puis–je vous aider ?

- Je voudrais prendre un avion… Le plus tôt possible.

- Pour quelle destination, Mr ?

- Quel avion part bientôt ?

- Certains passagers embarquent en ce moment même pour New-York, et vous pouvez le prendre si vous n'avez pas de bagages à envoyer dans la soute. Et un vol en direction de Rome part dans une demi-heure environ. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, sentant que les autres passagers s'impatientaient derrière lui. _New-York ou Rome ?_ Il esquissa un sourire.

« Un billet pour Rome, s'il vous plait. »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Près de la place du Capitole de Rome. 16 Mai 1998.**

Le soleil recouvrait les lieux, brûlant la peau des passants malgré la fin insaisissable de l'hiver. Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Drago somnolait presque, abruti par ses heures de recherches d'un emploi –car la somme d'argent qu'il avait rapporté disparaissait bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il n'avait pourtant aucune qualification, aucun diplôme moldu. Et aux yeux du monde, il devait demeurer un moldu. La Gazette du Sorcier trônait sur la table à côté de sa tasse de café, il s'en saisit tout en buvant le liquide noirâtre et amer.

Son regard parcourut les autres tables –geste de sureté qu'il s'autorisait lorsqu'il y avait foule et qu'il voulait vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi ou repéré. Il ne reconnut personne susceptible d'être un sorcier. Pourtant, une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que lui le dévisageait, son regard oscillant entre une feuille qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux et son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, mais détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle releva les siens, remarquant qu'il l'avait vu. Drago se demanda simplement ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi son crayon glissait si agilement sur le papier alors qu'elle semblait le dessiner… _Lui_.

Il se leva avec élégance, se déplaçant entre les chaises à une rapidité certaine, avant de réussir à se faufiler derrière l'observatrice. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle –qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus assis, trop occupée à fignoler les détails irréprochables de l'arrête de son nez. Car en effet –comme Drago l'avait soupçonné- elle le dessinait. Une simple esquisse d'une surprenante réalité. Elle avait parfaitement saisi l'instant où l'inquiétude d'être découvert avait animé son regard gris. Il paraissait plus beau, du moins Drago y songea. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, découvrant qu'il n'était plus là, il tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le dévisager encore et de le mettre à nu sur une feuille blanche en y traçant mille traits et sentiments pourtant agilement dissimulés.

Il avança dans la rue, réalisant qu'il avait laissé son journal et son café –non payé, à sa table. Il n'eut aucune envie d'aller le rechercher. Une jeune fille lui demanda son chemin, le draguant un peu. Imperturbable, il ne cilla même pas, marmonnant qu'il n'était pas de Rome avant de s'éloigner. Il se retrouva sur la place du Capitole en moins de deux, étouffé par les foules de touristes –dont il ne faisait pas vraiment partie. Il entra dans l'un des musées où il n'y avait que peu de monde, les vacanciers préférant profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Drago s'aventura dans les couloirs du musée, observant quelques peintures lorsqu'elles attiraient son regard. Il appréciait surtout ces lieux pour le silence, il devait se l'avouer. Pourtant, certaines œuvres de quelques artistes en particulier lui donnaient envie de s'installer et de les détailler durant des heures.

Il s'arrêta devant une toile de Raphaël et s'installa sur un petit banc –destiné habituellement aux étudiants en art reproduisant des toiles pour leurs cours. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains en poussant un soupir las, tentant de se détendre sans éprouver le besoin de ressortir l'un de ses petits _cachets_ qui faisaient des merveilles sur son organisme de temps en temps…

Il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais ne leva pas les yeux, fixant de son regard troublé les carreaux de faïences qui constituaient le sol du musée.

« Sai, non siamo moderni, in Italia. Le opere d'arte sono alle muri, non sul suolo. »

Il se redressa pour regarder la personne ayant osé l'interrompre dans l'une de ses minutes de déprime journalière. Il se retint de l'envoyer se faire cuire une bouse de dragon en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille du café, laquelle lui adressa un charmant sourire audacieux. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle plissa le front, se demandant apparemment pourquoi il restait muet comme ça. Il reprit contenance, non sans avoir remarqué qu'elle était étrangement jolie.

« Je… Non parlo italiano. Inglese.

- Ah ! Je… Je disais juste que nous n'étions pas des modernes en Italie. Il faut regarder les murs, pas le sol ! Quoi que celui-ci est particulièrement joli… Mais, je ne crois pas que l'artiste ayant fait ces carreaux soit mondialement connu. Raffaello Sanzio par contre l'est davantage. Sous le nom de Raphaël, bien sûr. Il a quand même décoré des salles du Vatican ! Et_ Madone à l'enfant_ est un vrai chef d'œuvre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Euh…

- Les hommes étrangers ont toujours des réactions bizarres face aux peintures de femmes faites par les Italiens. Mais ici, les hommes aiment les femmes… Enfin, ils aiment leurs mères, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Ici, on dit « Les femmes sont les gardiennes éternelles de toute l'humanité, puisqu'elles l'ont porté. »*. Ça explique pas mal de choses…

- Sans doute… Articula Drago en une moue très particulière qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

- Je m'appelle Cornelia. »

Elle lui souriait toujours, réalisant qu'il n'était plus habitué à tenir une réelle discussion, et encore moins une discussion avec une femme Italienne –en clair, une femme qui parlait beaucoup. Il la toisa encore, passant de ses petites boucles presque noires qui encadraient son visage à ce grain de beauté sur sa clavicule.

« Et moi, Drago. »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Campo dei Fiori, centre de Rome. 12 juin 1998. **

« Et là, c'est le salon ! » Présenta Cornelia en effectuant une sorte de pirouette très artistique dans ledit salon.

Elle venait de faire visiter son appartement d'étudiante à Drago, lui détaillant chaque pièce comme s'il ne les voyait pas lui-même. Elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude –qui l'amusait- de toujours débiter un flot de paroles ininterrompues comme si sa bouche n'était pas reliée à son cerveau –car aucun cerveau ne pouvait être aussi rapide. C'était comme une histoire continuelle qu'elle racontait sans interruption, comme si sa vie était un livre empli de descriptions parfois futiles… Ou plutôt –selon Drago- comme une peinture dont chaque couleur avait un sens particulier.

Cornelia lui avait proposé de vivre avec elle, le temps qu'il trouve un travail et qu'il se remette en scelle. Elle était comme ça, un peu trop gentille, un peu trop naïve, un peu trop accueillante… Il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Elle lui envoya un sourire d'une sincérité qui ne cessait de le désarmer. Parfois, il se surprenait à imaginer que la jeune fille était capable de lire dans ses pensées. Elle donnait l'impression de toujours tout savoir et de pouvoir fouiner dans les tréfonds de son âme déchirée.

« Et puis, tu seras tranquille ici. Conclut-elle calmement. Je suis en cours presque toute la journée, et je sors avec des amis le soir. Sinon je reste ici pour dessiner. Par conséquent, il n'y a pas trop de bruit ! Et tu pourras facilement te balader… Visiter Rome… quoi que, '_Romà, una vità non basta_' !

- Quoi ?

- On dit souvent qu'une vie ne suffit pas pour vivre à Rome. Romà, una vità non basta, donc ! »

Il acquiesça calmement tout en regardant autour de lui, appréciant le charme vieillot de l'appartement qui devait être là depuis des décennies déjà. Elle s'approcha de lui, comprenant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, comme toujours et qu'elle parlerait pour deux tant qu'il le faudrait. Elle avait bien envie de l'embrasser… _là_. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux verts scintillants. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui faire comprendre réellement, tant il lui paraissait loin d'elle la plupart du temps, à des années lumières même. Elle posa sa main sur son torse pour attirer son attention et il la regarda. _Enfin !_

« Je reprends les cours dans une heure… Et en attendant, on a l'appartement rien qu'à nous ! »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant dans les yeux, volontairement aguicheuse. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'en fit rien. Seul son souffle taquina ses lèvres.

« Tu peux me répéter ton âge ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, froissée par sa réflexion.

- Oui, et bien maintenant, je te le demande !

- J'ai dix-huit ans. Comme toi.

- Vraiment ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. Il avait vérifié son nom sur sa carte d'identité une dizaine de jours auparavant lorsqu'elle avait quitté la table du café où ils déjeunaient, oubliant son sac sur sa chaise. Il en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa date de naissance. Elle fit la grimace, comprenant qu'il l'avait démasquée.

« Ok… J'ai seulement dix-sept ans, mais la majorité sexuelle est de quatorze ans en Italie, tu sais !?

- Pas en Angleterre.

- Elle est de seize ans. J'ai vérifié sur internet. Persifla-t-elle. Enfin, on est en Italie ici, mais je me doutais bien que tu ferais de la résistance !

- Et en fait, tu auras dix-sept ans dans trois mois ! Coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, étonné qu'elle puisse être aussi obstinée.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? »

Elle le fixa de ses prunelles sombres, agacée de tant de manières. Il eut très envie de rire, la trouvant presque ridicule comme ça, à jouer la petite fille boudeuse car elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il savait qu'il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps, surtout en vivant dans le même appartement qu'elle, surtout quand elle dormirait dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'elle prendrait sa douche à quelques mètres de lui… Il soupira :

« Maintenant, dis-moi… Pourquoi vis-tu seule dans un appartement à ton âge ? Tu m'as menti quand tu disais être étudiante en Art ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, offensée. Je suis bien étudiante en Art. J'ai sauté une classe. Et je vis seule parce que j'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais besoin d'un chez-moi pour étudier, voilà tout. »

Elle tripotait les boutons de sa chemise de lin –vestige de sa gloire passée en tant que Malefoy- et il se sentait fondre à vue d'œil devant cette adolescente encore, qui jouait à l'adulte. Elle lui paraissait pourtant extrêmement mature, mais il ne pouvait imaginer coucher avec elle en cet instant. Elle était si… pure. Si simple à détruire. Et il avait déjà détruit trop de jeunes filles durant les précédentes années. Il ne voulait absolument pas faire de mal à Cornelia. Il retira sa main de sa chemise avec un sourire d'une beauté troublante, avant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour ne pas être tenté.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant très fort par le nez pour montrer son mécontentement, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, leur servant deux verres de sodas. Il la regarda faire en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. Elle lui apporta le sien avant de s'asseoir à son tour, sirotant sa boisson à l'aide d'une paille multicolore.

« Tu vois… C'est ça qui me fait dire que tu es loin d'être assez mature… Lança Drago en se retenant de rire.

- Quoi !?

- Ta paille. Et… On boit une boisson gazeuse que tu as servie dans des verres à vin. »

Elle lui tira la langue, gamine et il éclata de rire cette fois, ne pouvant agir autrement devant tant de _maturité_. Haussant les épaules, elle expliqua :

« Je suis la plus jeune de ma classe…

- Ouais… Et alors ?

- En clair, les filles de la fac d'Art sont toutes… belles, grandes, artistiquement parfaites. Et elles sont toutes sur leurs Vespa roses avec leur foutues toiles magnifiques… Et moi, je suis petite et pleine de défauts, je conduis une vieille voiture de collection offerte par mes bourgeois de parents et je peins des œuvres « immatures » selon mes professeurs ! L'un d'eux m'a conseillé il y a quelques temps de changer de vie, de prendre des risques, de vivre pour réellement exploiter mon potentiel artistique !

- Tu dessines vraiment bien ! Et tes peintures sont…

- Vides ! Vides d'émotions, vides de vie… Parce que je n'ai jamais rien vécu de sensationnel… Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais au moment où je le voulais, ma vie est d'une fascinante simplicité ! Et ce que je peins aussi… Je manque de profondeur. »

Drago baissa les yeux, étonné qu'elle puisse à ce point mettre des mots sur ses émotions et ses pensées alors que lui en était toujours incapable. Il ne comprenait cependant pas où était le rapport avec lui et leur discussion précédente. Elle continua sans le regarder.

« Mon Maître d'Art m'a dit…

- Ton quoi ?

- C'est mon conseiller en art, celui qui m'explique mes peintures et les analyse…

- Ça fait secte ton histoire…

- Drago ! Bref, il m'a dit de faire des choses que je ne fais pas en général… Comme… aborder un inconnu en plein musée par exemple. »

Il se redressa, plantant son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle essayait de le fuir.

« Tu… tu m'as suivis jusqu'au musée juste parce que tu devais le faire ?

- Pour l'amour de l'art ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire prétentieux. Il m'arrive souvent de croquer des gens rencontrés au hasard, au détour d'une rue, à la terrasse d'un café… Il me suffit que leurs yeux racontent quelque chose, et je le fais ! Mais, quand tu es parti… j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait bien que je commence un jour ! Et voilà !

- Et voilà ? Répéta Drago en grimaçant avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je te parle. Que tu es dans cet appartement. Et aussi, que je voudrais coucher avec toi. »

Drago se figea avant de boire à nouveau en se raclant la gorge, se demandant apparemment comment il allait sortir de cette situation.

« Tu… Tu veux coucher avec moi pour quoi exactement ?

- Pour les nouvelles expériences ! Je suis certaine que tu as déjà bu, pris de la drogue, fumé !? Et je veux que tu m'apprennes. Enfin, il faudrait que tu couches avec moi avant parce qu'autrement, je ne me souviendrais pas de l'expérience la plus importante de mon apprentissage ! »

Drago poussa un profond soupir, puis se leva, posant son verre vide d'un geste brusque sur la table. Puis il se pencha vers elle avec un léger sourire moqueur, mais sage, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts pâles.

« Que ce soit clair, Cornelia… Toi et moi, ça ne se fera pas avant que tu sois une grande fille ! De plus, pour l'avoir vécu de multiples fois, je sais que l'effervescence et l'enivrement qu'apportent le sexe, la drogue, l'alcool… Et bien, ce n'est pas la vie. Et, je n'ai jamais été un très bon professeur. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais moi-même pas ce que c'est de vivre. Alors, il va falloir que tu apprennes seule. Pour être une grande fille… »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Ile de Palmaria, Portovenere. 3 Septembre 1998.**

Le mustang décapotable bleu turquoise s'arrêta brusquement sur la colline, Cornelia poussa un soupir à s'en décrocher les amygdales et Drago se tourna vers elle. Il resta silencieux une seconde, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose ou qu'elle redémarre. Mais rien…

« Lia ? Tu… veux que j'conduise ?

- Non. »

Elle se leva d'un bond, sortant du véhicule sans en ouvrir la portière. Elle s'empara de son sac et en extirpa une robe blanche à fleurs datant d'une époque très lointaine –ou du moins, d'une mode très lointaine. Elle fit passer son t-shirt noir par-dessus sa tête, laissant à Drago l'occasion d'admirer son ventre et sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge. Il détourna mécaniquement les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

« As-tu une idée de la signification du mot 'pudeur' ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il se retourna pour la regarder à nouveau, se demandant ce qu'elle trifouillait exactement. Elle avait retiré son jean également et se retrouvait là, en simple sous-vêtements et ballerines à ses pieds, au beau milieu de la route. Il rechigna amèrement :

« Tu sais que tu es sur une route, quasiment nue ?!

- Personne ne passe par ici ! » Répliqua-t-elle en riant, prenant la robe pour l'enfiler.

Elle fit glisser le tissu sur son corps délicat et il sentit un douloureux problème s'emparer de son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant, reportant son regard sur le rétroviseur. Il voyait juste la moitié de son corps, mais n'avait guère besoin d'imaginer le reste pour qu'une certaine tentation lui brouille l'estomac. Il tenta de se raisonner bêtement, de se dire qu'il ressentait ça parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis des mois… Mais les seules envies qui le surprenaient parfois étaient celles concernant la jeune fille avec laquelle il partageait même son lit –le canapé n'étant guère confortable. Elle s'endormait toujours contre lui, ce qui l'incitait parfois à promener ses mains sur ses épaules ou sa nuque… Jamais plus bas. Il ne se le permettrait pas.

Il fronça les sourcils en percevant une voiture dans le rétroviseur. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Cornelia était assise à ses côtés, portant sa robe presque antique. Il ne put se retenir de rire.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Tu ressembles à… Une fille.

- Merci, Drago. Et… J'en suis une.

- Je sais. Sauf que là tu ressembles à… une fille sortie tout droit des années 30.

- Ma mère ne supporte pas que les femmes portent des pantalons ! »

Elle fit la moue, véritable actrice martyre. La voiture que Drago avait aperçue passa près d'eux, et s'arrêta à leur niveau. Deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'année –Italiens dans toute leur splendeur- étaient dans le véhicule du même modèle que celui de Cornelia mais beaucoup plus récent.

« Bel corpo, Corny.

- Zitto, Emilio ! » Riposta sèchement Cornelia en regardant l'autre jeune homme du coin de l'œil, ne le reconnaissant apparemment pas.

Le dénommé Emilio passa son chemin sans un regard de plus, fonçant sur la route en leur envoyant un nuage de poussière orangée. Drago regarda longuement la jeune femme qui passa sa main sur le volant, prête à redémarrer, la mine renfrognée.

« Hum… Qui c'était ? S'enquit-il, s'en voulant presque de sentir cette jalousie dans sa voix.

- Emilio, mon cousin. L'autre, je ne le connaissais pas. Sans doute un ami à lui de sa fac de Médecine.

- Et… Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- Que j'avais un beau corps… Quel imbécile sournois et demeuré… Et…

- Cornelia, reste à l'essentiel, tu veux !

- Je lui ai dit de la fermer. »

Elle démarra en trombe, suivant les traces de la voiture de son cousin. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient très proches de la maison familiale… Et surtout que cette « maison de vacances » dont elle lui avait parlé était gigantesque. Plus grande que le Manoir Malefoy sans doute, et entourée de jardins fleuris. Elle passa le portail électrique sans remarquer son trouble alors qu'il regardait la surface blanche de la demeure. Elle s'arrêta derrière la voiture de son cousin, l'éraflant même un peu avec un sourire vicieux.

« Cornelia… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que votre maison était aussi… grande !

- Et alors, tu as peur de te perdre ? Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je ne t'égarerais pas ! Et le plus grand danger n'est en rien celui là…

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Mes parents. »

Elle sortit de la voiture et il fit de même après avoir pensé très sérieusement à rentrer à pied jusqu'à Rome –ce qui lui aurait prit des jours. Elle prit sa main, le guidant vers le patio –qui était aussi grand qu'une chambre, y retrouvant Emilio et son ami inconnu qui sonnaient déjà à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur une domestique qui les accueillit gracieusement avant de les laisser entrer.

« Non ci presenti il tuo amico ?

- Il est Anglais, Emilio ! Alors parle anglais, tu veux !? Ronchonna Cornelia. Emilio, mon cousin, Drago, mon… ami.

- Anglais, hein… Ta mère va adorer ! Voici Lorenzo, il étudie avec moi à Naples. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Drago. Que venez-vous faire dans nos contrées verdoyantes où les vêtements sont inutiles ! Les jeunes filles les enlèvent si facilement… Tu connais ça, cousine ?

- Un seul mot de ça à ma mère et je te… »

Elle s'avança vers son cousin, prête à l'étriper de toute évidence. Drago attrapa son poignet en l'attirant vers lui, remarquant la présence peu souhaitable d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Un couple d'une soixantaine d'années environ apparut dans le hall, Drago comprenant qu'il s'agissait des parents de Cornelia tant la mère ressemblait à la fille. Emilio s'approcha d'eux, échangeant une poignée de main avec son oncle, puis un baiser avec sa tante, regardant en souriant –ironique- sa cousine et son invité.

Camélia Giacometti observa Drago, le jaugeant avec sévérité comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte particulièrement nuisible. August –son mari- se contenta de remarquer la rougeur des joues de son unique fille, ainsi que les plissures de sa robe d'été. Drago se demanda si l'un d'eux allait dire quelque chose ou s'il devait se mettre à genoux, prêt à recevoir un coup. Mais Cornelia engagea la conversation, brisant l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

« Maman, papa… Je vous présente mon ami, Drago. Il vient d'Angleterre.

- D'où ça ? Couina Camélia en écarquillant les yeux, n'ayant apparemment jamais entendu pareille sottise. Cornelia, ma chérie… Lorsque tu nous as dit que tu emmènerais quelqu'un, ton père et moi avions pensé à une amie. Une fille. Une… Une Italienne.

- Et bien, non ! S'esclaffa presque la jeune fille. Drago est un garçon. Il a donc un pénis. Un Anglais, en plus. Il ne parle pas un mot d'Italien. Drago… Pas son pénis. »

Le principal concerné planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher qu'un rire ne sorte de sa bouche. Camélia, elle, avait blêmit comme jamais, interrogeant le seigneur sur la raison de cette pénitence qu'était l'éducation de sa fille. August parut amusé et lança :

« Allons donc boire quelque chose ! J'aurais bien besoin d'un cognac ! Et comme ça, Emilio et Lorenzo nous raconteront comment vont les études de médecine ! Et ma petite fée m'expliquera quels changements s'opèrent dans la Bourse Mondiale en ce moment. »

Drago plissa les sourcils, mais Cornelia posa son majeur sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard avant de saisir sa main à la volée pour qu'ils suivent ses parents.

******.**

**.**

Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'amis, Drago et Cornelia –éclairés aux bougies- discutaient, analysant chaque détail de l'étrange journée venant de se dérouler. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait absolument rien compris aux mille secrets qui pesaient dans cette illustrissime famille trop traditionnelle. Allongé sur le lit, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Les parents de la jeune fille avaient insisté –un peu trop lourdement- sur le fait qu'en Italie, les hommes ne dormaient pas avec des adolescentes. Cette boutade lui avait donné l'impression d'être un vieux pervers… ce qu'il n'était en rien. Il avait calculé que Cornelia et lui n'avaient que quinze mois de différence. Chiffre dérisoire donc. Mais désormais, alors que le corps de la jeune fille était si pressé contre le sien et qu'il sentait monter en lui l'une de ces tensions habituelles, un mal être l'oppressait un peu. Ils n'auraient pas du se trouver là tous les deux… De plus, Cornelia aurait dix-sept ans le lendemain –ou plutôt dans une heure à peine comme le lui rappelait le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Donc… Tes parents pensent que tu suis des cours d'économie et de droit ? S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle le lui annonça.

- Oui. Et ils pensent que je vis dans une résidence universitaire avec pleins d'autres jeunes… C'est mon oncle Alberto qui a signé toutes les autorisations sans lesquelles je n'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit en vue de mon âge. Mais il est le seul au courant… Il est enseignant lui aussi, dans une école de commerce. Alors il m'envoie des tas de papiers que je lis généralement avant de voir mes parents !

- Mais… Et s'ils viennent te voir un jour à l'improviste !?

- Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup Rome. Trop de gens, trop de bruit, trop de rues… Alors, il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de la jeune fille lorsqu'une mèche passa devant ses yeux, geste tendre qui le troubla légèrement. Il tenta de se redonner une certaine attitude, plus froide –attitude déjà perdue car il ne pouvait être inhumain avec elle.

« Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas la vérité ? Ce n'est pas très bon de vivre dans le mensonge… »

Elle se redressa sur le lit, plongeant son regard dans le sien, fouinant dans les tréfonds de son âme encore une fois –si tenté qu'il en ait une.

« Parlons-en du mensonge ! Quel est ton nom de famille ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'Angleterre sans idée de ton avenir et de ce que tu allais advenir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu plus aucun contact avec… des amis, des parents ?

- Cornelia… Tenta-t-il de l'interrompre en se levant à son tour, voulant mettre leurs regards à niveau car il se sentait petit face à son interrogatoire.

- Non, Drago… Je veux des réponses, de vraies réponses. En attendant, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner sur le mensonge et la vérité… J'ai l'impression que tu n'avais aucune vie avant d'être ici, que tu es apparu comme ça dans ma vie sans provenir de nulle part. Et j'ai l'impression aussi… que tu me mens continuellement.

- Je ne te mens pas !

- Non, peut-être pas. Mais tu omets tant de choses… »

Il resta silencieux, ne pouvant réfuter cette dernière affirmation. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre ? _Je suis un sorcier. J'ai participé à une guerre, mais –lâche, j'ai fini par la fuir. J'avais choisi le mauvais camp, doutant qu'il y en avait un bon. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas de ça. J'ai tué des gens. Et plus encore, j'ai laissé d'autres personnes faire du mal à des innocents. Tout ça parce que je suis un trouillard, Cornelia. Un trouillard et un lâche. Et je le suis toujours face à toi. _

Aucun de ces mots ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux rien te dire. »

Elle parut en colère un instant, puis se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de faire des secrets parfois… Tout le monde en avait. Et elle savait qu'un jour, lorsqu'il aurait entièrement confiance en elle, il lui dirait tout. Le silence s'installa peu à peu dans la chambre à coucher, les bougies se consumant autour d'eux pour ne leur laisser que d'instables flammes ne les éclairant que trop peu.

L'église de l'île sonna minuit, ses cloches tintant agréablement jusqu'à eux. Cornelia se redressa sur le matelas pour le regarder. Il crut qu'elle allait partir, mais au lieu de ça, elle se pencha au dessus de lui, soufflant sur la dernière bougie allumée près d'eux pour l'éteindre.

« Qu'est ce que tu…

- J'ai dix-sept ans. Susurra-t-elle près de son oreille dans le noir quasi complet. J'ai la majorité sexuelle dans presque tous les pays du monde… J'ai dix-sept ans, Drago. »

Il sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes, tentatrices. L'odeur de son shampoing se mêlait à celle de son dentifrice. Il aurait pu la dévorer. Les mains de la jeune femme passèrent sous les draps, se glissant tranquillement sur son torse par-dessous son t-shirt. Une douce chaleur incendia ses reins alors que ses doigts caressaient sa peau pâle.

« Drago ?

- Mmh…

- Tu veux bien ? »

Ses mains s'étaient enhardies, prenant d'assaut le nœud de son bas de pyjama. Mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, timorée qu'elle était. Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait pu refuser pareille requête. Drago chercha sa bouche dans le noir, embrassant ses lèvres avec délectation, grignotant sa peau comme pour la dévorer. Alors seulement, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'était déjà trop épris de la jeune fille pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, il chuchota :

« Je veux… »

******.**

**.**

**Italie. Face à l'école élémentaire privée du Centre de Rome. 2010. **

Drago se tenait assis dans sa voiture, le dos droit, le regard terne mais dilaté, rougi par les larmes. Plus de larmes qu'il n'en avait jamais versées auparavant… Il frotta ses doigts contre ses yeux pour les garder ouverts, tout en tenant le volant d'une main sans raison particulière. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer une fois encore. Il observa la petite Vanessa âgée de trois ans dans le rétroviseur. Installée sur son siège auto, elle ne s'était mise à pleurer que lorsque son père l'avait lui-même fait, sans comprendre les raisons de ces larmes.

La sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire. Drago ferma les yeux en battant violement son crâne contre le dossier de son siège, ayant une brusque envie de foncer dans le mur lui faisant face à toute vitesse.

« Papa ! »

La voix de Vanessa le tira de ses pensées de plus en plus morbides. Elle tendit sa main vers son doudou –une peluche en forme de lapin d'un rose devenant presque gris- qui était tombé par terre. Il le récupéra, le lui tendant avec légèreté avant de se retourner vers le pare-brise, se maudissant d'avoir imaginé provoquer un accident avec sa petite fille derrière lui.

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit à la volée et Rebecca –âgée de six ans- monta dans le véhicule avec un grand sourire. Elle embrassa la joue de son père avant de s'asseoir convenablement, lançant à la volée :

« Maman ne devait pas venir me chercher ? »

Drago ne donna aucune réponse, se contentant de démarrer. Il ne pouvait se résigner à prononcer ces mots qui rendraient la situation plus réelle… Plus tragique. Rebecca se tourna vers sa petite sœur en lui lançant un sourire puis observa la route que prenait son père pour rentrer. Elle remarqua qu'il ne passait pas par les rues habituelles, mais n'osa le lui faire remarquer tant il semblait nerveux et presque malade. En quelques minutes à peine –il avait pourtant roulé à une allure d'escargot- ils se retrouvèrent devant leur immeuble.

« Papa… ça va ? Demanda Rebecca en posant sa main sur la sienne au dessus du volant en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Oui. Rebecca… »

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il quitta finalement la voiture sans avoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit la portière de derrière pour prendre Vanessa alors que Rebecca récupérait son sac. Ils montèrent ensemble dans l'appartement qui n'était pas vide.

« Mamie ! »

Rebecca se rua sur sa grand-mère, pendant que Vanessa gigotait dans les bras de son père pour se cacher, encore effrayée –ou faisant mine de l'être- par les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, jouant une fois de plus au bébé. Rebecca se détacha rapidement de sa grand-mère pour aller prendre des dessins dans sa chambre, voulant les lui montrer. Camélia se rapprocha de son gendre, posant sa main sur sa joue avec douceur.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Non… Pas encore… Je… »

Il sentit qu'une fois de plus, il serait poursuivi par les larmes. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à pleurer. Il détestait se donner en spectacle. Et il se demanda si cette fois, il pleurait aussi toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versées. Camélia embrassa Vanessa qui rit dans le cou de son père.

« Tu veux que je lui dise ? »

Il faillit riposter, trouvant cette idée absolument sordide. Non, c'était à lui de l'annoncer… Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il lui paraissait impossible de dire à sa fille qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais sa mère… Simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait se dire : « Je ne reverrais plus jamais ma femme… » Alors, finalement, il acquiesça. Camélia esquissa un sourire, prit Vanessa dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles.

Drago quitta le salon à son tour, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, le silence l'entourant brusquement. Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le lavabo, le cœur battant. Il tremblait de tout son corps, enfin seul. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant même qu'il ne réalise qu'il pleurait. Il se laissa glisser sur les carreaux froids.

Puis les pleurs lui parvinrent. Il aurait du rejoindre sa fille, lui murmurer mille mot de réconfort. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Tel un enfant, il se roula en boule sur le sol, fermant les yeux si fort que de petites lumières étincelantes lui apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Il devait d'abord réussir à se relever lui-même avant de pouvoir aider sa fille à le faire. Et pour l'instant, ça lui paraissait impossible.

Il se laissa donc aller contre le sol, ses larmes grisant ses joues. Il plongea dans une sorte de léthargie qu'il ne quitterait jamais vraiment.

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : Voilà comment les choses se sont passés... Myu est la seule à avoir lu ça avant tout le monde (pour corriger forcement xD) & elle n'aime pas du tout Cornelia... J'avoue qu'elle fait presque... adO dans ces passages... Mais bon, elle l'est encore en quelque sorte... Mais moi j'l'adOre ! -mais bon, j'crois que je vais pas vous demander d'être de bonne foi ! Vous aimez Hermione, un point c'est tout je suppose ! xD & puis la fin... J'avais imaginé cette scène là mille fois & puis plein d'autres après... à l'origine Drago était censé réconforter sa fille & ils devaient discuter... & y'avait pleins de choses... Mais bon, c'était un chapitre & non une fic alors j'ai changé un peu tout ça... & j'adOre Cornelia : je le répéte ! :p & je haiiiis proprement Blaise & j'aime trop Pansy... Enfin, voilà, j'attends vos propres avis ^^**

**_La ptite étoile : Paroles de Me Dit-elle de Calogero "Les femmes sont -me dit-elle- les gardiennes éternelles de toute l'humanité puisqu'elles l'ont porté"._**

**Sinon, petit pub pour la fic de Myu (ma bêta) : _Le voile des Apparences_. J'ai déjà eu le plaisir d'en lire quelques pages & j'aime beaucoup (m'énervent les gens qui écrivent bien dès leur première fic !? Suis-je la seule à avoir commencé en écrivant des daubes ? -celui qui pense "T'en écris toujours", oust ! xD) =p Alors, je vous la conseille ^^**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! -en espèrant que vous continuerez comme au chapitre précédent, ça me ferait très plaisir (mais bon j'crois que j'vais arrêter de le dire, vous avez compris !)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	7. EpilOgue

**NOte de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! A l'heure où je vous parle, je me prépare à partir, à prendre l'avion & tout... Dans 24 heures, je serais à l'autre bout du monde ! Enfin, à la réunion, donc trèèès loin =p & je suis contente de pouvoir poster avant de partir [même si vu le peu de reviews que j'ai eu au chapt précédent, j'sais pas si vous le mériter ! Mais bon c'est l'dernier truc que je poste... alors... bah j'm'en fous au fond ! xD Disons que j'voulais vraiment avoir fini avant mon départ !] Bref, voici voilà l'épilogue tant attendu (du moins, j'espère !) Rien que le "sous titre" vous fait comprendre ce qu'il se passe, hein !? J'vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! ^^**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Romà, una vita non basta **

**Epilogue**

**_13 mois plus tard_**

Assise face aux Ministère de la Magie de Londres, son regard fixé sur les portes principales permettant d'y accéder, Hermione Granger semblait bouillir d'impatience. A quelques mètres d'elle, une fillette de sept ans environ sautillait en regardant dans la même direction, ne cessant de répéter :

« Il sort bientôt, hein !? »

Hermione acquiesçait à de multiples reprises, ne se lassant même pas de le faire. Sur le muret près des portes, une autre enfant plus âgée feuilletait les pages d'un grimoire sans vraiment lire les mots défilant sous ses yeux saphir. Elle tapotait distraitement les briques grises du pied, signe qu'elle trépignait elle aussi, autant que sa petite sœur.

« Bee ! Bee ! Tu le dis quand tu entends des pas, hein !?

- C'est une porte blindée ! Riposta Rebecca en levant les yeux au ciel avec une moue condescendante. Nous ne pourrions même pas entendre une explosion.

- Quand même ! » Bouda Vanessa.

Elle fit la moue en rejoignant Hermione sur le banc, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elles attendaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure, ayant préféré être en avance qu'en retard… Elles avaient un peu surestimé le temps qu'il leur fallait pour venir. Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière les bâtiments, parant de ses rayons chaque mur et chaque passant. Rebecca referma son livre d'un geste empressé, adressant à Hermione une simple grimace qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir en un grincement presque effrayant et les deux filles se levèrent d'un bond, Hermione se contentant de sourire en croisant les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse bien de _lui_. Le ministère étant fermé en ce dimanche, elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait sortir. Quelques Aurors apparurent, s'esclaffant et bavassant comme si de rien n'était, ne remarquant même pas que les lieux étaient silencieux avant leur arrivée.

Puis _il_ s'extirpa de toute cette faune. Drago. Ses cheveux d'un blond terni par le manque de lumière tombaient devant ses yeux cernés de noir. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, et ses vêtements semblaient avoir passé des années au fond d'un carton. Mais il était aussi beau que dans leurs souvenirs.

Hermione se leva alors que les fillettes courraient vers lui. Rebecca fut la première à l'atteindre, sautant sur lui en entourant son cou de ses bras. Il vacilla sous le poids avant d'accueillir l'étreinte de Vanessa. Il les dévorait du regard, remarquant qu'elles avaient toute deux grandi et que leurs cheveux étaient plus longs et plus blonds –comme si elles avaient passé des semaines sous le soleil. Il percevait chaque détail : de cette écharpe rouge et or que portait Vanessa sur laquelle il sentait le parfum d'Hermione au pendentif en forme de serpent qu'arborait fièrement Rebecca. Elles semblaient heureuses en tout cas, et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

Hermione ne s'était pas rapprochée, laissant au père le plaisir de ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Durant les treize derniers mois, les seuls contacts obtenus avec ses filles étaient des lettres… Alors qu'elle-même avait pu voir l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban à de multiples reprises. Elle considérait également qu'elle était un peu de trop dans cette scène, que sa place aurait été ailleurs sans doute. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point elle se trompait.

Treize mois plus tôt, dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, Drago avait été jugé, condamné à dix-huit mois de prison, qui s'étaient réduit peu à peu à force d'acharnement médiatique –organisé par Harry lui-même. En vue du nombre de personnes qu'il avait tué –sans parler du fait qu'il n'ait pas protégé le secret du monde sorcier aux yeux de son épouse- il s'agissait plus ou moins d'un miracle. Les articles de Rita –payée par Harry- y étaient pour quelque chose. Comme la présence des deux petites filles qui n'avaient cessé d'apparaître dans la Gazette durant les premières semaines d'enfermement de Drago. L'opinion publique comptait beaucoup trop aux yeux du Ministère et du Magenmagot pour qu'ils prennent le risque de le contrer. La sortie de prison avait été décalée afin que Drago et ses filles ne soient pas poursuivis par le photographe préféré de Rita –et par le scarabée lui-même.

Drago adressa un léger sourire à Hermione en se redressant, serrant toujours ses filles contre lui. Les deux enfants se rassasièrent de sa présence en le dévorant du regard, ne croyant probablement pas qu'il était vraiment _là_, avec elles.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, n'osant franchir cette infime limite qui se dressait entre eux hors des murs confinés de la prison. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, comprenant largement qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir plus devant ses filles.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux fillettes qui s'accrochaient à leur père sans la voir –ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait.

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Cette réponse suffisait amplement. De plus, associée à l'étincelant sourire qui faisait rayonner son visage, elle y croyait sans peine.

« On t'embarque ! »

Elle prit la main de Drago, et celle de Vanessa alors qu'il tenait lui-même Rebecca, prêt pour le transplanage qu'elle orienterait jusqu'à un endroit qui lui était encore inconnu. Elle sentait qu'il avait encore besoin de s'éloigner du Ministère où il avait passé des heures à remplir la paperasse lui permettant de vraiment quitter le monde enfermé des condamnés. Alors, inspirant profondément en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle transplana.

Ils réapparurent une nanoseconde plus tard dans un appartement du centre de Londres. Assez vaste et éclairé, le salon offrait une vue d'ensemble sur les lieux, conduisant aux multiples portes et couloirs menaient aux autres pièces.

Hermione avait acheté cet appartement sept mois plus tôt, après la mort de Camélia Giacometti dans une clinique de Rome. Rebecca et Vanessa s'étaient retrouvées seules et Hermione, ne voulant pas déshonorer la promesse faite à Drago, accepta de les recueillir jusqu'à ce que leur père sorte de prison. Elle avait passé l'été à aménager avec les filles, préparant en même temps la rentrée de Rebecca à Poudlard et celle de Vanessa dans sa nouvelle école. En effet, après avoir insisté auprès de Drago, elle avait obtenu gain de cause : Rebecca était faite pour étudier la magie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Sa détermination avait fini par payer. L'enfant était entrée à Poudlard, rejoignant les rangs des autres Serpentards de l'illustrissime famille Malefoy. Vanessa quant à elle, continuait d'étudier les mathématiques et autres choses qui, selon elle, ne lui serviraient pas « puisqu'elle était une sorcière ! ».

« C'est grand, hein !? S'exclama Vanessa en sautillant autour de son père. Bee et moi, on a chacune notre propre chambre !

- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de débarquer dans mon lit tous les soirs où je suis là… Rappela Rebecca avec un sourire moqueur, échangeant une œillade complice avec Hermione.

- C'est même pas vrai… »

Drago ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de sa petite dernière en contemplant la pièce à l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Il remarqua que certains objets provenaient de son ancien appartement qu'Hermione avait du vendre, ne pouvant payer un loyer et combler son prêt en même temps sans utiliser l'héritage des filles –chose qu'elle se refusait simplement. Il avait entendu Hermione déblatérer mille fois au moins des excuses, car elle savait à quel point il tenait à son appartement et à Rome. Mais étrangement, il se sentit immédiatement à son aise dans ces lieux, bien qu'il n'y resterait que peu de temps.

« Et viens voir… »

Vanessa prit sa main, le tirant vers un couloir menant à la salle de bain et à la pièce qu'elle souhaitait lui faire visiter. Elle en ouvrit la porte et l'odeur de peinture et de fusain lui titilla violemment les narines, associé à celle des livres et autres parchemins. Il se retrouva dans une sorte de bureau, servant apparemment de bibliothèque. Il remarqua qu'une étagère renfermait toutes les Gazettes qu'il avait gardé au long des années avec frénésie. D'autres contenaient les livres d'Hermione –répartis et classés comme s'ils s'agissaient de pièces de collections. Puis l'autre moitié de la pièce était occupée par les tableaux et esquisses de Cornelia, certains accrochés aux murs, d'autres reposant encore sur des chevalets. Il se retourna pour sourire à Hermione, la remerciant gracieusement d'avoir fait une petite place à sa défunte femme.

« Tu veux visiter le reste ? »

Ce fut au tour de Rebecca de lui faire visiter les deux chambres d'enfants –celle de Rebecca exposant avec fierté le blason des Serpentards sur un mur, la chambre d'Hermione, la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon –où ils étaient arrivés quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Il remarqua la collection de films pour enfants et les quelques jouets et peluches appartenant à Vanessa qui traînaient un peu partout, réalisant qu'elles avaient fait leur petit nid ici et qu'il serait complexe de les en faire sortir. Et plus encore, qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

******.**

**.**

Drago quitta la salle de bain avec un soupir de bien-être, se sentant plus propre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Fraîchement rasé et coiffé –il s'était même coupé les cheveux et les ongles grâce à un rapide sortilège- il avait pris le temps de récurer chaque coin de peau qui en avait besoin. Il reprenait apparence normale… Bien qu'il soit plus maigre que jamais. Il apparut dans la cuisine, vêtu d'anciens habits lui appartenant dans lesquels il flottait un peu. Hermione préparait déjà le repas du soir, faisant de toute évidence assez de nourriture pour cent personnes. Soucieuse, elle espérait que Drago reprendrait vite des forces.

Elle ne l'entendit pas revenir. Seul le souffle bouillant de ce dernier sur la peau de son cou lui fit remarquer sa présence alors qu'il se collait à son dos.

« Où sont les filles ? Susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

- Dans le salon, devant un film. Elles attendaient que tu aies fini. »

Les lèvres de Drago parcoururent la peau lisse de son cou, remontant vers son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir de réels contacts physiques avec elle sans en être empêché par un gardien de mauvaise humeur. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre, l'une d'elles remontant soigneusement sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle cessait de respirer. Elle réalisait pleinement ce que lui avait coûté son absence en sentant ses doigts contre elle. Le manque semblait avoir attisé le désir car elle avait le sentiment de flamboyer littéralement sous ses caresses.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et il se détacha d'elle à regret en un bond, se retrouvant trop éloigné d'elle pour éveiller les soupçons. Rebecca apparut, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux aux deux adultes avant d'hausser les épaules, signe qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions… Pour le moment. Elle s'approcha de son père, passant ses petits bras autour de lui pour un énième câlin tout en regardant Hermione qui paraissait absorbée par la préparation de son repas.

« On mange bientôt ?

- Dans cinq minutes. Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plait, ma puce ? Demande à Nessie de t'aider.

- Certamente !

- Et cesse donc de parler Italien ! Maugréa Hermione avec un soupir, ennuyée de toujours entendre la fillette répondre en sa langue maternelle qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Ça veut dire « bien sûr ! ». » Traduit l'enfant avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Drago ne put se retenir de rire devant le ton hautain employé, mais s'y obligea dès l'instant où Hermione lui lança un regard assassin. Elle expliqua ensuite :

« Elles parlent Italien dès qu'elles ne veulent pas que je comprenne ce qu'elles disent ! Ou français, mais comme je saisis quelques mots… En tout cas, maintenant, tu me serviras de traducteur ! »

Il acquiesça avec un sérieux très bien mimé, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'en ferait rien. Les deux filles entrèrent dans la cuisine, interrompant leur discussion par la leur avant de se mettre à dresser la table. Hermione les regarda faire, prenant garde à ce que Vanessa ne se blesse pas avec un couteau –sale habitude qu'elle avait car elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur une seule chose en même temps. Drago resta adossé au plan de travail, non loin d'Hermione, regardant lui aussi ses filles.

« En fait… Commença Hermione en entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son majeur. Mes parents souhaiteraient te rencontrer.

- En tant que ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, étonné qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit sur eux à quelqu'un.

- En tant que père des filles. Ma mère les adore et mon père passe son temps à leur acheter des cadeaux… Raconta-t-elle en souriant. Ils ont envie de savoir qui a put procréer de telles « adorables fillettes », je cite ! Et puis, je crois qu'ils voudraient continuer à les voir autant que possible et que ça ne se fera pas si tu ne les connais pas. »

Elle avait débité ce petit discours qui cachait beaucoup plus que ce que d'autres auraient pu comprendre. Lui néanmoins avait saisit avec facilité le sous-entendu derrière sa dernière phrase. Il allait lui répondre, mais Rebecca se glissa près de lui alors qu'Hermione commençait à éteindre le feu sous les casseroles. Elle sortit ensuite le plat du four avant de leur dire de s'asseoir. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous à table.

Drago engagea rapidement la discussion. Hermione lui avait parlé de leur vie à toutes les trois à chaque rendez-vous mensuel de la prison, mais il désirait s'abreuver de détails, énumérer tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Il interrogea d'abord Vanessa, qui lui parla de sa nouvelle école et de ses nouveaux copains, de ses cours de peinture du samedi après-midi et des journées avec les Weasley au Terrier ou celles avec les Granger qui leur faisait visiter des musées à Londres. Aussi vive que d'ordinaire, elle accumulait les anecdotes avec un humour qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis vint le tour de Rebecca, qui expliqua en long et en large les cours de Potions du Professeur Rogue –qu'elle adorait, alors qu'elle exécrait les cours de Botaniques. Elle parla de ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor –car elle avait une place de choix parmi les Weasley et de ses camarades de dortoirs. Finalement, elle cessa de discuter alors qu'ils commençaient le dessert.

Il ne prit pas la peine de poser des questions à Hermione qui lui avait déjà donné les dernières nouvelles durant leurs rendez-vous. Elle continuait à travailler à l'AMGB qui était désormais dirigée par Harry. Elle s'était occupée du dossier « Blaise Zabini », lequel avait fui le pays en comprenant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas facilement cette fois ci. Quant à Mr Lorns, il avait été renvoyé et vivait une retraite néanmoins paisible dans sa maison de vacances. Aucun des coupables n'avait reçu la punition méritée, ce qui avait engagé de nombreux débats entre Hermione et ses amis.

Rebecca se racla la gorge après avoir mangé sa dernière cuillerée de crumble, fixant son regard à celui des deux adultes présents.

« Alors… qu'est ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ?

- Comment ça ? Marmonna Drago en se doutant bien de ce dont elle parlait.

- On va rester ici tous les quatre ? Ou on va rentrer en Italie ? »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, n'ayant pas abordé le sujet pour le moment car ils craignaient de ne pas avoir le même avis. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement engagé la discussion sur l'après « vie en cellule », bien qu'ils savaient tout deux comment les choses pouvaient se terminer. Drago hésita quelques instants, détachant son regard de celui d'Hermione. Il regrettait de ne pas y avoir lu ce qu'elle espérait.

« Et bien, Hermione et moi, nous devons encore en discuter. Je dois déjà retrouver un travail. Etant donné que vous êtes bien installées ici, que vous vous êtes fait des amis et que Rebecca va à Poudlard, je pense que je vais essayer d'en trouver un ici. Une fois que ce sera fait, on verra… Mais en attendant, on va rester ici quelques temps tous les quatre, si Hermione est d'accord bien entendu. »

Il se tourna vers la principale concernée qui acquiesça à s'en rompre le cou avant de sourire, gênée d'avoir été si emportée par sa réponse. Elle ne remarqua pas que Rebecca et Vanessa s'échangeaient un sourire victorieux, comme si elles avaient parfaitement prévu le déroulement de cette soirée.

Elles débarrassèrent la table et Hermione fit la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique, jetant un regard à Drago pour savoir si –comme un an plus tôt- il lui ferait une réflexion. Il haussa les épaules, montrant que l'utilisation de la magie chez elle ne lui posait aucun problème. De plus, si Rebecca l'utilisait durant les cours, il n'aurait guère le choix de supporter le retour du surnaturel dans son monde. Après avoir vécu entouré de sorciers durant autant de temps, il en était venu à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait aussi facilement tourner le dos à sa propre nature. Et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de priver ses filles de ce qui faisait d'elles des sorcières.

Rebecca et Vanessa finirent par aller se doucher, l'aînée devant se coucher tôt car elle rentrerait à Poudlard par réseau de cheminée dès le lendemain, ayant reçu une permission spéciale de quitter l'école pour le week-end. Après avoir bordé Vanessa –qui ne semblait pas du tout fatiguée, il rejoignit la chambre de Rebecca, s'installant au pied du lit de celle-ci.

« Pressée de rentrer en cours ?

- J'aurais préféré rester avec toi…

- Les vacances de noël sont dans deux semaines, ça va passer très vite. »

Il embrassa légèrement son front en se penchant sur elle, ayant du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas fait ces gestes depuis si longtemps. Elle le regarda alors d'un air soupçonneux, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

« Tu sais, pour Hermione et toi… Nessie et moi, on en a parlé. On est d'accord.

- D'accord ? D'accord pour quoi ?

- Papa, on n'est pas stupide ! On a bien vu qu'Hermione revenait toujours toute joyeuse d'Azkaban. Et puis, tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais éloignée d'elle lorsque je suis entrée.

- Observatrice… Ronchonna Drago, regrettant que sa fille soit capable de percevoir ce genre d'infimes détails.

- Oui. Mais je te l'ai dit, ça ne nous dérange pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Elle m'aide pour mes devoirs et aide aussi Nessie. Elle cuisine bien. Elle aime les mêmes films que nous. Elle a des amis et une famille géniale. Elle est toujours très gentille, mais en même temps réussit à avoir de l'autorité sur nous… ce que je ne supportais pas au début. Et ça se voit qu'elle t'aime donc… Ça nous suffit à Nessie et moi.

- Et vous, vous l'aimez ?

- Oui. »

Cette simple réponse fit sourire Drago, car il était certain de la franchise de sa fille sur ce coup là. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

« Bonne nuit, princesse.

- Bonne nuit, papa. Je t'aime. »

Il quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de vérifier si Vanessa dormait de l'autre côté du couloir. Il retourna ensuite au salon, où Hermione était installée avec une boite de chocolats. Elle lui en proposa et il s'assit à ses côtés, passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules découvertes par son pull trop grand.

« Elles dorment ?

- Oui… enfin, elles font semblant pour le moment. Elles ont compris… Pour toi et moi. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, lisant dans ses yeux que cette nouvelle ne lui posait aucun problème. Il passait ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes emmêlées, humant son parfum à s'en étourdir, embrumant son esprit. Il déposa quelques baisers, taquinant sa peau du bout des lèvres en parcourant la surface rose de ses joues. Elle déposa ses douceurs sur un coin du canapé avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, attirant son visage au sien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, savourant ce tout nouveau goût de liberté sur sa langue. Elle sentit les mains audacieuses de Drago passer sous son pull, glissant sur la peau nue de ses hanches voluptueuses.

Elle sentait déjà que la situation pourrait s'intensifier assez rapidement et se leva, le maintenant contre elle pour qu'il la suive. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. De toute manière, elle avait prévu qu'il passerait la nuit dans son lit étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre d'amis. Elle n'avait fait qu'espérer cependant qu'il se passerait quelque chose de plus entre eux, songeant que c'était peut-être un peu tôt.

Etant donné que Drago retirait déjà sa chemise, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle admira longuement sa peau d'albâtre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'une intense réflexion. Voyant qu'elle semblait incertaine, il cessa de se dévêtir pour la regarder.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tes filles nous trouveront dans les bras l'un de l'autre, demain matin. Et elles se sont attachées à moi, c'est normal. Elles sauront ce qu'il se passe entre nous et je prendrais encore plus de place dans leur vie et… »

Elle se tut lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui imposer le silence. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait ajouter. Si leur histoire se terminait mal, Rebecca et Vanessa seraient forcément atteintes par leurs soucis ce qui les ferait souffrir. Néanmoins, il ne se voyait pas passer à côté d'une possible histoire juste pour cette raison. Il n'avait pas ressenti autant de choses pour une femme depuis Cornelia. Il n'avait pas autant désiré une femme depuis des années. De plus, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule Hermione Granger sur Terre et qu'il pourrait se qualifier d'homme le plus chanceux du monde s'il passait quelques années –ou toute sa vie- à ses côtés.

Alors, il se lança naturellement tout en caressant sa joue, son regard anthracite sondant ses pupilles brunes.

« Je me fiche qu'elles nous trouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre demain matin… J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras cette nuit et toutes les nuits d'après. J'ai envie de t'embrasser comme je le fais encore des milliers de fois, libre de toutes entraves… »

Il montra son annulaire d'où il avait retiré son alliance quelques semaines plus tôt, le bijou reposant tout de même au bout d'une chaîne accrochée à son cou car il ne pouvait s'en défaire si facilement.

« J'ai… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Hermione Granger. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'en empêcher. »

Il sourit contre sa bouche, taquin. Il jaugeait sa réaction grâce à la tension se dégageant de son corps. Elle parut douter quelques secondes. Puis elle l'embrassa, caressant son torse en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon. Le message était d'une clarté sans pareil, et il prit sa main, la conduisant jusqu'au lit. Elle se dressa au dessus de lui, ses cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules. Un vague sourire éclaira ses traits lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui, cueillant ses lèvres du bout des siennes en un baiser des plus célestes.

Il la bouscula alors pour se maintenir au dessus d'elle, prêt à lui faire l'amour cette nuit là… Et toutes les nuits d'après.

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : Tamdam ! Happy End ! Mais bon c'était mon dernier Drago/HermiOne (et peut-être ma dernière fic tout court xD) alors j'voulais que ça s'finisse bien... Comme pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je leur ai fait vivre dans d'autres fics (Le décès de leur fils... La mort de leurs amis... Les ruptures... Les coups durs...) J'voulais les rendre vraiment heureux cette fois ! Pas d'ombre au tableau ! (Quoi que Blaise est toujours en liberté...) En tout cas j'espère avoir la boite mail pleine de reviews à mon retour ! (allez, vous avez presque un mois ! xD) Ensuite : je pense que leur relation à Drago & Hermione marchera bien & qu'ils auront un fils ! [J'arrive pas à imaginer un Malefoy qu'avec des filles xD] Voilà... J'pense qu'il naitra assez rapidement... Et qui s'appelera... hum... (regarde sa liste des prénoms) Aaron ? Aaron ! ^^ & puis voilà... Vanessa ira à Gryffondor ! & Aaron à Serpentard... & voilà... Hum c'est tout ! ^^**

**Bon voilà... J'vais pas faire d'adieux larmoyants, ça sert à rien... Mais bon, vous allez bien me manquer quand même hein ! =( Peut-être que vous verrez : Bewitch _ Tales le retour dans 6 mois... Mais là bah, j'vous dis au revoir pour le moment ! ^^ **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de bonne fin de vacances & une bonne rentrée ! **

**Je remercie Myu -ptite bêta dont j'espère vous suivrez la fiction ! ^^- & puis tous les lecteurs de toutes mes fics depuis le début (& faut croire que vous êtes nombreux hein =p) ! Fanfic aura quand même été une belle aventure qui m'aura permis de rencontrer des gens géniaux que je n'aurais sans doute jamais connu autrement : les 2 Anais (euh... j'crois qu'elles se reconnairont, j'en connais que 2 ! xD), Helene (ma fan de Sev préférée xD), Juliette (qui est aussi névrosée que moi =p)... & puis surtout ma zOyé hein ! (Qui eut cru qu'elle deviendrait si importante pour la sans-coeur que je suis !?) xD Donc merciii à tous ! **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! (s'il vous plaaaait !)**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
